Miraculous Mermaid
by BlueroseSnow
Summary: Marinette is a mermaid who loves to collect things from the human world. One day while exploring the surface she spots a handsome human and falls in love. How far is Marinette willing to go to be with her prince? Mainly Adrienette I'm gonna try to throw some DJWifi in there Characters owned by HawkDaddy Undergoing MAJOR EDITING!
1. Out to Sea

_Out to Sea_

Adrien was excited. Not because his birthday was in a few days, but because his father was finally letting him have a party for it.

Everyone was getting ready and making preparations. Adrien wanted to have a party overseas. His father ordered for a ship to be prepared. It was ready to depart soon.

"Dude this is gonna be so sweet." said his friend Nino

Nino and Adrien have been close for many years. He had to come celebrate his friends birthday.

"Yes, I know I'm looking forward to it" he replied.

Adrien loved the ocean. He loved everything about the sea. He often came out on his balcony from the palace just to stare at it and during his free time he often snuck away with Nino to go sailing with some of the young sailors that he and Nino were acquainted with. They were also coming to the party.

Adrien didn't ask for too much when it came to the party. Just a ship with his friends and enough people to help maintain the ship. Of course his father only agreed if he took his advisor Natalie with him on the ship.

A couple of sailors passing by were having their own conversation.

"The sea is looking quite tamed today" said one of the sailors "The merpeople must be in a very good mood this evening"

Adrien's attention snapped towards the sailors. Did he say "merpeople?"

"Theo, how many times do I have to tell you?" said the other "There's no such thing as mermaids"

"How do you know?" The sailor named Theo asked.

"Because no one has ever seen one."

"That doesn't mean they don't exist."

"Excuse me?" Adrien approached the sailors "What's this about mermaids?"

"Pay no attention to him your highness, he's simply living in a fantasy."

"I'm telling you they're real" exclaimed Theo

Nino came up beside Adrien to watch the sailors arguing.

"Ha. Maybe I'll have better luck catching a girlfriend. You know since she'll be half fish." Nino joked

Adrien rolled his eyes at his best friend and turned his attention back to Theo.

"Can you tell me more?" The prince asked

Theo smiled "They say that mermaids bring good fortune to those in need, especially if you meet one with a good heart"

Adrien smiled at the thought. He never really believed in mermaids and other mystical stuff he's read about to be real, but then again he's never really been to far from the palace before now.

He could be wrong


	2. Celebration

_Celebration_

Some may believe that Adrien was crazy for considering something as mermaids to be real...

But it was true

Deep under the sea an underwater kingdom shined band hundreds, maybe even thousands of mermaids (and mermen) swam free.

The Sea king who ruled this Kingdom was a kind man who was also a bit arrogantat times, but he cared for his kingdom and the merpeople.

That love did not compare to the love for his Daughter Chloe though.

Chloe was the princess of the underwater kingdom. She had blond hair and her tail was such a bright yellow that it could leave you blind if you stared at it too long.

Chloe always got anything she wanted and that led her to becoming a very spoiled Mermaid. She always put herself above others, due to her status.

Today, Chloe had asked her father to throw a party in celebration of the new pearls she finally received from the oysters.

She waited years to get the pearls and now that she had them she needed an excuse to show them off.

The Sea King granted her wish without a second thought.

The party was in full swing at the palace. Mermaids and many other kinds of sea creatures danced, laughed, and sang.

Among these fishes an Auburn hair mermaid with an orange tail swam among them.

She was currently looking for someone until she spotted two familiar mermaids. She swam towards them.

"Rose! Juleka!" She called

Rose was a smaller mermaid with a pink tail and short blond hair with a flower tucked on the side. Julekas hair was jet black with purple highlights. Her tail was such a dark purple that it almost looked black itself. Some often mistaked her for a sea witch cause of her dark exterior, but she didn't care.

"Hi Alya!" Rose greeted happily as Juleka greeted her with a nod.

"Hey, Have you guys seen Marinette?" Alya asked "I can't find her anywhere."

Rose shook her head and Juleka shrugged.

"Hi ladies." A voice had said. It was a red headed merman with a green tail who had just approached them.

"Hi Nathaniel!" Rose greeted once again as Juleka nodded giving the same gesture she gave Alya.

Nathaniel smiled before taking a look around.

"Where's Marinette?" He asked

Alya frowned. "No idea. I looked around but she's not here."

"Oh..." Nathaniel gave a disappointed look. His main reason for coming to this party was because he assumed Marinette would show up also.

"Maybe something came up and she's just swimming late." Juleka assured him.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon." Rose exclaimed happily. "Now come on you guys. Let's go try the food!"

Rose swam towards the snack table with Juleka and Nathaniel following behind. Alya glanced around the room one more time before following them as well.

 _Where could she be?_


	3. Marinette

_Marinette_

Somewhere far from the castle on the outskirts of the merkingdom a red tailed mermaid was swimming away from the party rather than towards it.

Her hair was as dark as the night sky and in pigtails. The sea shells she wore on her chest were also red and had black spots.

She wore a small pink pouch around her as she swam closed to the bottom of the ocean.

She hid behind an anchor and marveled at the sight in front of her. She definitely hadn't seen this one before.

The mermaid stared at the ship wondering what kind of treasures it may hold...maybe they were even more interesting than the last.

 _Wow_

"Marinette!"

The mermaid looked back to see a red angel fish swimming her way. The fish had a black spot at the center of her head.

Once the fish finally caught up to the dark haired mermaid she glared at her.

"Can you not swim so fast please! My tail isn't exactly fit to swim at your speed!" The little fish scolded

Marinette smiled at her apologetically. "Sorry Tikki, I guess I was just a little excited"

Marinette giggled when Tikki let out a sigh. They both looked back at the ship.

"What do you think is in there?" Tikki asked

"I don't know" Marinette replied. "We won't find out out here though"

Marinette started to swim towards the ship keeping in mind that Tikki was close behind, when they reached the ship Tikki got a little jumpy.

"Marinette are you sure this is safe? We could get into a lot of trouble out here."

"We've done this a bunch of times before Tikki and nothing's happened before. What makes now any different?"

"I don't know" Tikki said with a frown "I just feel like something bad might happen..."

"Don't worry" Marinette comforted the small fish "We have luck on our side. What could happen?"

Marinette entered the ship through one of the broken gaps on the side. Still feeling uneasy Tikki swiftly followed behind her.

Neither of them noticed the shadow of something circling above them.


	4. Treasure

_Treasure_

Tikki still felt a little on edge even as her an Marinette made their way through the ship.

Marinette on the other hand became more and more entranced the more she explored.

No matter how many sunken ships she explored or treasures she collected she finds herself getting more curious everytime.

Humans were definitely fascinating creatures.

Even though she's never really seen one.

Tikki swam Frantically behind Marinette, spinning around to check behind them every two seconds and jumped the same way a fish would when someone would tap on the glass.

The little red fish didn't normally acted this jumpy when her and Marinette would go on their little "expeditions" as they sometimes like to call it, but something just didn't feel right.

It felt like they were being watched...

It might not have been a problem if Tikki's hunches weren't always on point. Usually if Tikki felt like something was going happen IT USUALLY DID whether it was good or bad and if it was bad she didn't want to stick around to wait for what ever it was.

"M...Marinette...I really think we should be heading back now." Tikki said, still surveying the area with her eyes as quickly as she could.

Marinette who was not paying attention turnt around a corner and gasped.

Hearing this, Tikki swam around the corner after her.

"Oh my gosh..." Marinette sighed.

On a small table was something silver and shiny and it sparkled underneath the light. From the looks of it, it look like a tiny trident.

Marinette swam over to the object and picked it up in her hands.

"Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" Marinette asked as she observed the tiny trident careful not to drop or break it.

Forgetting for a moment about the danger they might be in, Tikki who was now as intrigued as the Mermaid shook her head.

"No...what is it?" Tikki asked

"I don't know" Marinette answered "But I bet Plagg will know"

Suddenly a shadow casted over them blocking the light for only a second.

Marinitte who was too distracted to noticed spotted something across the room and swam to it.

Tikki noticed.

The angel fish turned around quickly and looked through the glass window.

Nothing

"Look at this Tikki" The dark haired mermaid was now holding an odd round object, it was red with spots kinda like her sea shells, and it had a string attached to it.

"Marinette..." She looked back at the mermaid. "I really think we should go"

"Will you relax Tikki, nothing is going to happen"

That's when the entire room became dark again, but this time it stayed that way.

Slowly, Tikki turned back towards the window which was where their source of light was coming from.

There was a great white shark...and it looked hungry.


	5. Shark Attack

_Shark Attack_

Tikki shook as she stared at the great white frozen in fear.

The beast opened is mouth as it was about to crash threw the glass.

The red fish's eyes grew wide.

"Tikki!" Just before the shark crashed threw the glass Marinette swam over and scooped up the red fish.

She then swam across the room away from the shark and behind a barrel.

The shark charged at them with its mouth wide showing all his razor sharp teeth.

Marinette looked at the barrel and using her tail pushed it towards the shark right into his mouth stopping him from taking a bite.

Using the little bit time she gave them Marinette swam out the room and tried to find an exit.

It wasn't long before the shark was right on there tails as it was snapping his teeth behind them trying to get a bite.

Marinette and Tikki swam around corners and through holes maneuvering themselves around the ship until they finally found a small exit to escape from.

Once they were out they kept swimming but it wasn't long before the shark busted out of the ship now making the previously small hole much bigger.

Tikki sqealed and Marinette swam much faster. Tikki looked back at the shark not looking where she was going and ran into a pole connected to one of the sucken ships.

Now unconscious, the angel fish drifted towards the bottom.

Seeing this the shark now swam towards the fish desperate to finally have its next meal.

Marinette turned around to see Tikki no longer behind her

She gasped when she saw the shark getting closer to her friend.

The young mermaid dropped her pouch and swam down as fast as she could to rescue her.

She went through a ring and caught the little fish.

Marinette looked up to see the great white closing in and she backed away quickly.

Due to his huge size the shark was now stuck with the ring around his neck.

Tikki who was now conscious looked at the shark with a glare.

"That wasn't very nice you know?" She turned around slapping the shark in the nose with her tail.

The beast growled.

"Okay Tikki I think we should get going." Marinette chuckled nervously as she swam over to where her pouch had landed picking it up.

"That's what I've been telling you this entire time!" Tikki exclaimed

The Shark snapped his teeth making both the mermaid and angel fish jump back in fright.

"Heh...your right let's get going" Tikki swam off in a hurry with Marinette following behind.


	6. Silly Kitty

_Silly Kitty_

On the shores of a rocky beach Marinette and Tikki swam to the surface to meet up with a friend.

He was currently cleaning himself when he heard a sweet voice shouting his name.

"Plagg!"

He looked up to spot the familiar duo swimming his way to the shore made his way towards them as well.

"Well well well if it isn't my two favorite beauties of the sea" the cat said with his tail swishing back and forth and a Cheshire grin.

Marinette smiled at the Cat while Tikki rolled her eyes.

"Hi Plagg" she greeted "We wanted to ask-"

"Wait." he interrupted "Before you continue..."

The cat lifted his chin looking at the mermaid expectantly.

Tikki groaned while Marionette giggled at the feline. She reached her hand under his chin scratching it gently.

"Oooooh yea...that's the spot" he purred

"Okay okay can we get on with this please?" Tikki said slightly annoyed

"What's wrong Tikki? Are you jealous?" The cat leaned down grinning at the little fish.

"No I just wanna get this over with before you start thinking about your next meal" she teased the cat.

Plagg frowned. "I already told you I'm not like other cats. I don't eat fish"

Marinette giggled at the two and opened her pouch

"Plagg do you think you can tell us what these are" she set the tiny trident in front of the cat for him to look at.

Plagg inspected the tiny object for a second before coming to a conclusion.

"Oh yeah I know what this is" he said "Looks like you found yourself a Dinglehopper"

"A...Dinglehopper?" Tikki questioned

Plagg nodded "A Dinglehopper"

"What does it do?" The curious mermaid asked.

"Humans use it to straighten their hair whenever it gets messy. Even I used one before...although one human used that very same one to pick up his food and eat it. I guess he didn't know what it was for" Plagg shrugged at the memory.

Marinette picked up the Dinglehopper inspecting it further.

"Wow..." She marveled at the object

"What else you got?" asked the cat

Marinette pulled out the round red object with spots and set it in front of him.

Plagg stared at the object.

"Hmm...interesting"

"What is it?"

"I've only seen this once before.." The feline stated. "But I believe this is a weapon of some sort"

"A weapon?"

"Mmm hmm" he nodded "This one human girl had one of these and she used it on this human boy by the looks of it it was an accident but a week later those same two were walking with each other hand in hand"

Marientte gasped "She put a love spell on him?!"

"I guess" Plagg said licking his paw "She looked like she felt bad when she first did it and I don't think they knew each other before it happened when the boy recovered from the hit and looked at the girl it looked like he DID fall under a spell"

"Aww how cute!" Tikki swooned

"It was pretty gross if you ask me" Plagg groaned "I may be an expert but I'm not sure if I'll ever FULLY understand humans"

Marinette stared at the object in her hand.

"So...do you know what its called?"

"Hmm...I believe I heard one of them called it a Yoo-Yoo"

"Interesting..."

The angel fish smiled at the mermaid before looking at the cat "Well if that's all we should be heading back"

Plagg faked a pout "Aww can't you stay just a little bit longer? We could have a party"

Suddenly something inside Marinette clicked.

 _Party...oh no!_

"Aggh!" The mermaid screamed scaring both Plagg and Tikki.

"I was supposed to meet the guys for the party" she frantically grabbed her items stuffing it in her bag "Alya's going to kill me!"

Plagg lifted an eyebrow before he heard Tikki gasped

"That's right the party was today!"

"I'm sorry Plagg but we have to go" The mermaid said to the cat before starting to swim away "Thanks for your help we'll see you soon!"

"Anytime. There's a party I have to get to later as well." he said before giving Tikki a wink "I'll see you around Angelfish"

Tikki rolled her eyes trying to hide her smile "Silly Kitty" she murmured before diving under to follow Marinette.

As Marinette and Tikki swam back to the kingdom as fast as they could, neither of them notice that they were being watched by two suspicious looking eels.

Around there eyes was the outline of a butterfly which aloud their master to see everything that they saw ,such as the mermaid swimming back home.


	7. The Party

_The Party_

In the dark depths of the ocean where no creature dared to venture, was the lair of the most evil creature of all the sea.

He sat on his seashell chair staring into a pearl that showed the image of the dark haired mermaid his minions were currently watching.

A smile played at his lips as he watched the girl swim back towards the kingdom.

Her fascination with the human world is interesting indeed. It may also play a part in his favor.

"Keep a close eye on that mermaid" he spoke to the eels "She could be of some use to us, I will give you your next orders when the time is right."

Both the eels grinned mischievously before saying simultaneously,

"Yes Hawkmoth"

Marinette swam as fast as she could with Tikki following behind. The sound of music getting louder and louder as she approached the palace.

She entered the palace and swam towards the sound stopping by a mirror to fix her hair a bit with her Dinglehopper.

When she entered the ballroom she noticed that the party was already in full swing. Mermaids and plenty of other sea creatures were dancing and cheering and having the best time.

She smiled for a bit and looked around for her friend Alya, not noticing that a mermaid was watching her every move.

"Marinette!" Before she could react she felt a pair of arms tackle her in mid swim.

"A..Alya!" She squealed in surprise not expecting such a greeting.

The orange tailed mermaid released the girl and glared at her.

"Where have you been girl? I've been looking for you for hours."

Marinette twirled the end of her pigtails and smiled sheepishly."Sorry we got into a bit a trouble and I kind of lost track of time"

"Marinette?" A male voice had called from behind and she turned around to come faced with Nathaniel.

"Oh hi Nath" she smiled at the red head marking a permanent blush on his cheeks.

"H...Hi M...Marinette I'm...glad you were able to f...finally make it" He said to the mermaid turning red as his hair everytime he stuttered.

Alya smirked at the boy while Marinette giggled a little.

Tikki cleared her throat catching the attention of the three mermaids

"Oh i didnt forget about you its nice to see you again Tikki." Alya grabbed Tikki hugging her tight but not too tight to hurt the poor creature.

Rose and Juleka approach the group soon after with Rose tackling Marinette in a hug just like Alya did.

"Your here! Where have you been we were all wondering?!" Rose released Marinette with a huge smile." You've been missing out on all the Delicious food!"

Marinette chuckled and was about to answer before she was interrupted.

"Oh that's right" Alya stated "you said you got in some trouble. What kind of trouble exactly?"

Marinette twirled her pigtails again a habit she does when she's nervous, before Tikki answered.

"Shark Trouble"

"You were attack by a shark?!" Nathaniel exclaimed with obvious worry in his voice.

Marinette raised her hands up in attempt to calm the red head. "I'm fine we got away before anything could happen"

"Rad" Juleka said with a nod. "I've never got to see a shark. Wish I was that lucky."

"What's a shark doing in the mermaid kingdom?" Alya wondered. No shark would dare get close unless they desired to face the king with his mighty Trident. That is...

"Marinette... Did you go to the outer seas?"

The dark haired mermaids eyes widen, which answered her question.

"Mari you know its dangerous for a mermaid to leave the kingdom alone!"

"I wasn't alone." Marinette replied in a matter of fact way. "I was with Tikki"

"Ugh you know what I mean...ugh your so reckless sometimes. Next your gonna be telling me that you went to the surface and-"

She stopped when she saw Marinettes eyes widen further.

"You didn't..."

"Heh...I may have went up there for a little while"

"Marinette!"

"So...how big was the shark?"


	8. Is it Love?

_Is it Love?_

After being scolded by Alya a few more times. Marinette was finally aloud to settle to enjoy the party. She tried some of the food that Rose was gushing about and chatted with some of the guests who she was familiar with.

Tikki was over with a group of sea creatures she knew that consist of a turtle, a yellow and black striped sting ray, and a rainbow fish with scales that glimmered with the colors of a peacock.

Marinette was in the middle of talking to Alya when she felt a finger tap her shoulder and she turned around.

Nathaniel gave the mermaid a nervous smile with a slight blush on his cheeks before finding the courage to speak.

"Marinette... I..I..was wondering if...you would like to dance...with m...me?" He turned more red once the words left his mouth.

Marinette looked back at her friend who was encouraging her to go ahead before smiling back at the red head taking his hand.

"Id love to" she smiled. Blue eyes sparkling with sincerity.

Nathaniel felt his heart rate increase as Marinette swam with him to the dance floor.

Over by the snack Table Juleka was with Rose watching her her engulf what was left of the party snacks. She smiled at her friend when she caught a glimpse of red and green at the corner of her eye.

She turned her head to see Nathaniel and Marinette holding hands swimming towards the dance floor.

When they were there Nathaniel stopped to place his free hand on the the mermaids waist while she placed hers on his shoulder and they began to dance.

Juleka felt an ache in her chest for a moment. She knew how much Nathaniel like Marinette..maybe even loved her, but that didn't stop her from falling for him.

Before Marinette had arrived Juleka tried to find the courage to ask the green tailed merman for a dance, but couldn't.

Even though she often ignored what most mermaids said about her she couldn't help but wonder if Nathaniel didn't like her because of the stuff that was said about her.

Marinette was a very beautiful mermaid and a very good friend, its no wonder she seems to be having more success with the guy she liked.

Did he think she was too scary? Did he see her as a witch like everyone else? If so why does he still consider her as a friend?

This was too much Juleka hoped that she wasn't...dare she say it...in Love with the merman.

Deep in thought she didn't hear Rose's last comment about the seaweed hors d'oeuvres she just tried.

"Sorry Rose, What was that?

Rose frowned at the dark mermaid. "What's wrong Juleka? Your usually such a great listener so its obvious that some things on your mind."

Juleka glanced back at the dancing duo once more before turning her back to them giving her friend her best smile that she can make.

"Its nothing. Now can I have some food too or are you just gonna keep eating it all?"


	9. The Princess

_The Princess_

Nathaniel and Marinette continued to dance to the music along with the other couples that surrounded them.

Marinette looked up at Nathaniel smiling at him while he freaked in his mind wondering if the mermaid can hear how fast his heart was beating.

"M...Marinette?" He finally spoke.

"Hmm?"

"I...I have something to tell you"

The young mermaid tilted her head in slight confusion. The simple action was adorable given the way her eyes shined with curiosity.

"What is it Nathaniel?"

The red head released the mermaid swallowing the lump in his throat. Summoning every bit of Will power he had in his gills.

With a closed fist he made eye contact with the beautiful dark haired mergirl.

"Marinette I...I lov-"

"Well look who it is"

Both Marinette and Nathaniel turned their heads to see the Princess of the sea before them, she wore a devious smirk on her lips while she practically glowed in her new pearls.

Marinette frowned, while Nathaniel bowed to the Royal Mermaid.

"Good Evening, Princess Chloe"

"Why Nathaniel, I noticed your the only merman here who has yet to ask me for a dance and be rejected by me."

Marinette raised an eyebrow at the blond, while Nathaniel slightly cringed.

"I'm...sorry?"

"Well lucky for you I'm actually feeling quite generous right now" she stuck out her hand to him "Ask me to dance."

Nathaniel stared at the girls hand, before glancing back at Marinette with a nervous smile.

 _Help me_

Reading his expression Marinette swam in front of the merman.

"Excuse me your highness, but if its alright with you we were in the middle of a dance"

Chloe pulled her hand back looking the mermaid up and down. "I'm sure poor Nathaniel here would much rather dance with me than a slimy eel such as yourself."

Marinette tried her best to keep her cool especially with the Princess, but she made is SO hard.

"Actually your highness we were planning on leaving after this I'm very sorry for the inconvenience" She bowed at the princess "Congratulations on your new pearls"

When Marinette bent forward Chloe noticed something shining in her bag.

"Oh and what do we have here?" Before Marinette could react Chloe reached into her bag and pulled out her Dinglehopper.

"Looks valuable, is this one of my daddy's treasures perhaps" She pointed an accusing finger at the red mermaid "I could have you thrown in the dungeon for this"

"Give it back!" Marinette tried to reach for her treasure, catching the attention of most of the party guest.

Tikki who heard Marinette yell came swimming to the scene along with Alya, Rose and Juleka.

"Just wait until my Daddy hears about this!" The yellow mermaid cackled.

Tikki swam over snatching the treasure when the princess wasn't looking and hid behind Marinette.

"Oh, I guess your little fishy friend will be joining you too"

"What's going on here?" A deep voice bellowed.


	10. The Sea King

_The Sea King_

"What's going on here?"

Chloe and Marinette turned to see the King himself weilding his mighty trident he came upon the scene with a concern look on his face.

"Daddy!" Chloe cried happily. "I'm sooo glad your here. It appears that one of your loyal subjects isn't being very loyal."

The King looked at the mermaid in question then at the item she held in her hands.

"Where...where did you get that?"

Marinette held on to it tighter "I found it."

"Where?"

Marinette was silent.

"The King has asked you a question young mermaid" said one of the guards.

Marinette took a deep breath before speaking. "The outer seas...outside of the kingdom."

A few gasps followed by murmurs and whispers were heard in the crowd. No mermaid was foolish enough to leave the kingdom. It was too dangerous.

"Wow. I always knew you were weird but I never thought you were stupid too." Chloe sneered.

The King swam up to the dark haired mermaid. "You would leave the safety of the kingdom to mess with...human things?"

"I...I like to explore." Marinette stated. "I just couldn't help it. I'm sorry your highness."

"Let me ask you this." The King stated. "Have you been up to the surface?"

The mermaid went stiff at the question.

"I...um..."

"Answer me."

Marinette froze, her body and tail were tense. She knew what would happened if she said the truth. Going up to the surface is forbidden for mermaids and can be punishable by banishment.

"No your majesty!" Tikki swam in front of the mermaid. "She didn't go to the surface, I was with her!"

"Then why was she so late to my party." Chloe sneered once again. "She was probably messing with some dirty humans."

"Well princess, if you must know, when we were exploring we were nearly attacked by a shark."

"Really?" The blond gasped. "Its a shame that the shark wasn't able to catch you"

"Enough Chloe." The King said to his daughter before looking back at the blunette.

"I trust that you won't let this problem occur again."

Marinette nodded. "I understand your Majesty."

The King held his hand out expecting something. Marinette looked down at her Dinglehopper before handing it to the King.

"Enjoy the rest of the party" the king smiled before swimming off.

Before swimming off with her father, Chloe said one last thing to the red tailed mermaid.

"You should really learn your place in this world and start acting like a mermaid."

A hand touched the Marinettes shoulder and she turned to see her friend Alya.

"Are you okay Mari?"

Another hand touched her shoulder, it was Nathaniel's.

"I need to go." The mermaid said in a rushed tone before fleeing the ballroom. Tikki following close behind.


	11. Part of That World

_Part of That World_

Nathaniel swam out of the castle in search of Marinette. When he made it out through the doors he came to find that the mermaid was long gone.

He sighed and clenched his fist angry with himself for not defending the poor mergirl when he had the chance

 _I hope she's alright..._

Marinette swam to the edge of the kingdom where a secret cave was hidden. She pushed a rock aside to the entrance and swam inside. Once Tikki was inside she pushed it back to block off the entrance but leaving it slightly open so that they could get out again.

The red mermaid sat on a rock in the middle of the cavern and looked around at all the various items she's collected from previous ventures to sunken ships.

Marinette reached into her bag pulling out the yoo-yoo and held it in her palm. Its a good thing Chloe didn't see this or the king might have taken this it as well.

The blunette sighed at the memory of her lost treasure. There's no doubt the king would have it destroyed.

"Marinette...Are you alright?" asked the angelfish as she swam in front of her friend.

"Maybe...Chloe's right" Marinette stated "Maybe I am strange and I should start acting like a normal mermaid"

Tikki shook her head, "No Marinette, She's is wrong about you, your not strange your just different from the rest and its what makes you different that makes you unique."

Marinette smiled and kissed the fish on the forehead. "Thanks Tikki."

Tikki giggled and followed the mermaid up the cavern where she stopped at a small box.

On top of the box was a figure of two humans, a girl and a boy, holding each other and by the looks of it they were dancing on their...what do they call them again...oh! Feet!.

Marinette twisted the key on the side of the box and when she released the couple began to rotate as if they were really dancing.

"Have you ever wondered what its like to live on land Tikki?"

"...No" The fish replied "I rather stay as a fish...have you?"

"All the time." Marinette sighed. "Just once, even if its for a day, I want to see what the surface is like."

 _Maybe I could be part of their world someday..._

Before Tikki could say anything else, a shadow covered the whole in the top of the cavern blocking the light of the moon reflecting into the water.

Marinette looked up at the opening while Tikki looked up concerned.

"A..Another shark?" Tikki said with fear.

"No...that's not a shark." Marinette swam up through the hole with Tikki following behind.

When they reached the top they each poked their heads above the water to see large ship sailing above the see and lights exploding above it.


	12. Excitement

_Excitement_

A huge smile grew on Marinette's face as she watched the ship under the exploding lights.

"Oh my gosh!" She shouted excitedly, "Tikki are you seeing what I'm seeing?! Its a human ship ABOVE the water."

"Yes." Tikki said to the excited mermaid. "And there's most likely to be humans ON the ship. We shoud dive back down before we get spotted."

Even though Tikki was always more than willing to accompany Marinette when finding human objects. She was also aware that humans were fish eaters and she did not want that to happen to them.

"This could be my one and only chance to see an actual human in real life!" Marinette explained wiggling her tail fin with excitement. "I'm going to go get a closer look."

The mermaid dived back in the the water and back up again making her way over like a dolphin would.

Tikki hesitated before following the mermaid.

When they made it to the ship Marinette found a rope hanging from the side hanging from an opening on the side of the ship. She grabbed it and began to pull herself up.

"Marinette! What are you doing?!" Tikki whisper shouted.

"I want to see what's going on. Don't worry I'll be careful." She pulled herself up until she reached the opening poking her head up to get a close look.

There were Humans dancing and singing and having the most fun she's ever seen. There was a group of humans playing what seemed to be instruments which is where the music was coming from.

The more she looked around the higher she brought her head making her more visible to anyone who were to look her way.

But she didn't care, this was the most amazing thing she's ever experienced by far and she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

As she looked around she spot something black in the corner of her eye. She turned to see Plagg sitting down watching the party with his Tail waving back and forth.

Oh right. Plagg did mention something about a party, this must have been it.

Before she could think of a way to somehow catch his attention a male human knelt down beside the cat scratching his chin.

"Hey there Plagg, you hungry?" He said to the black kitty cat.

Marinette froze. She blinked once, then twice, then three times. Right there was the most gorgeous creature she's ever seen. He was blond with striking green eyes and the most amazing smile ever.

She sighed dreamily at his smile. Who would've thought there was such a handsome being living on the surface.

She watched as the boy gave Plagg a yellow triangle that she remembered to be Plaggs favorite food...what were they called again...cheese?

After feeding the cat, the human boy walked over to another group of humans and begin to chat.

Marinette's eyes never left the boy.

After finishing his cheese in less than two bites, Plagg noticed a figure peeking in on the side of the ship.

He went for a closer look and saw that the figure was no other than Marinette.

"Well look who decided to crash the party." He spoke to the mermaid wagging his tail back and forth.

"Hi Plagg." She smiled at the cat giving him a quick scratch at the chin before ducking back down to try to avoid being seen.

"Quite a show huh?" He sent a Cheshire grin at the mergirl. "Where's Angelfish?"

"She's down below waiting, I'll tell her you said Hi." She said as she continued to stare at the blond human. He began to laugh at something one of the other humans said which sounded like its own music to her ears.

"I...I think I'm in love..."


	13. Adrien

_Adrien_

Natalie watched as Adrien smiled and laughed along with all his friends. She hasn't seen him this happy since before his mother past away.

Most likely since this was the first in a long time his father aloud him to step foot outside the castle. It took some convincing but she manage to somewhat coax the king into letting his son have a party overseas.

She approached the prince while he was in the middle of a conversation with one of his friends.

"Are you enjoying the party your highness?" She asked the prince.

He turned to Natalie with a huge smile.

"Definitely." He said "I don't think I've had this much fun in years!"

He looked around at some of his friends that were on board.

Max and Theo were with arguing back and forth about whether or not Mermaids were real.

Kim and Alix were at a table arm wrestling surrounded by a small crowd.

Ivan was whispering something in Mylenes ear which threw her in a fit of giggles.

Nino went over to a group of girls trying to catch their attentions but despite his efforts failed.

Adrien looked back at Natalie went a huge grin and she gave him a tiny smile.

"I'm glad." She said. "Are you ready to receive the gift from your father?"

"There's more?" The prince said now a little more excited then before.

She nodded and gestured to the large object in the center of the ship. It was covered by a large sheet.

Everyone was gathered to watch the reveal of the Prince's large birthday gift.

Natalie cleared her throat before speaking to the crowd.

"In honor of Prince Adrien the future heir to the throne King Gabriel has had a statue made in your honor."

A Gorilla man pulled the sheet down to reveal a statue of Adrien. He had a sword in one hand and was dressed in armor. It was as if they had cloned him but the clone didn't seem to act like him.

Not knowing what to say all he could say was "Uhhhh..."

Nino broke out howling with laughter and pat Adrien on the back. "That's one heck of a gift you got there dude."

Adrien shook his head out of his stupor finally speaking.

"Um heh...Natalie...what am I supposed to do with a statue of myself?"

"Well your father had instructed that once we arrived back we place the statue at the center of town for you to be recognized as the future King."

Adrien didn't know how to respond. He was thankful that his father went and got him such a gift, but is this really how he wanted to represent himeself to the people of his kingdom?

"Thanks Natalie." He gave the biggest smile he can Muster "I love it."


	14. The Right One

_The Right One_

Marinette stared at the statue in Awe as she saw the remarkable resemblance between it and the mysterious human.

"That's the most handsome rock I've ever seen."

"Meh...the rocks on the beach are way better looking" Plagg said with a lick of his paw.

The Prince began to make his way to where the blunette was hiding. Before she could be spotted she ducked down to avoid being seen.

Adrien sat on the ledge and looked down at Plagg.

"Enjoying the party buddy?"

The black feline meowed at the boy before walking back over to the snack table hoping to get more cheese.

"Honestly your highness I don't know why you let that filthy beast on the ship." Natalie sneered. "Its already bad enough you let that thing wander around the castle. If you want to have a pet so badly you should at least put it on a leash.

"Plagg's a cat Nat, not a dog." Adrien said back.

Ignoring the Prince's statement she continued. "There's another matter I mean to discuss with you. Your 18 now your highness meaning its been another year and you have yet to choose a bride."

Adrien groaned at the issue but Marinette who was listening closely perked up.

Did she say bride?

Nino had came over and threw his arm over the blonds shoulder. "Yea man when exactly are you gonna get hitched? I mean your going to be King soon might as well have someone to rule with."

"I never thought you were such a romantic Nino."

"Well...if you get married there will be tons of heart broken girls, and they'll need a shoulder to cry on." Nino said with a smirk.

Adrien rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Its not that easy you know. I'm just waiting until I find the right one."

"And what would you deem as 'the right one' your highness?" Natalie asked.

"I don't know..." Adrien replied honestly "When I see her it'll be as if nothing else matters. She'll make me feel a way I never felt before, she'll make me feel...complete."

Marinette blushed at the blond's words. As she clutched her hands over her chest trying to calm her beating heart.

That...was probably the most beautiful thing she's ever heard...and she hoped that she could be the girl to make him feel that way.

"Dude...your gonna make me gag." Nino groaned before making gagging noises to prove his point.

"I know it sounds stupid but when I find the right girl I'll know for sure." He continued, "It'll be some kind of spark, I just know it."

"I think you've been reading too many fairytales your highness." Natalie said

"She's right." Nino added "I'll get stroke by lightning before I see that kind of girl exist."

With that said a loud thunder was heard in the distance.


	15. The Storm

_The Storm_

Everyone froze at the sound of thunder and looked in the distance to see a flash of lightning.

Suddenly the water began to go into a frenzy and rain began to pour down getting harder and harder by the minute.

"IT'S A HURRICANE!" someone shouted, "SECURE THE SHIP!"

All of the sailors began to scatter across the ship getting ahold of whatever they could to help steady the ship.

Natalie grabbed hold of the prince

"Your highness we need to get below deck now!"

Adrien looked back to see Kim grab hold of the wheel trying to keep the ship steady. It wasn't long until a giant wave crashed into the ship knocking the boy over spinning the wheel out of control.

Without a second thought Adrien broke out of Natalie's grip on him and ran to the towards the wheel of the ship.

Realizing she no longer had her hold on the Prince Natalie shouted,

"Adrien!"

When the storm started Marinette dove back into the seas to keep away from the rough waves.

Tikki who had been waiting swam to the red mermaid, but quickly had a face of concern when she saw the expression on her friends face.

"Marinette what's wrong?"

"The ship" she started "A storm came out of nowhere and now its out of control. The humans are in trouble and Plaggs up there with them!"

Tikki froze at the mention of the black cat and without thinking swam towards the ship poking her head out the water.

"Tikki!"

Adrien tried to keep the wheel in place and steer them in the right direction. The waves were too strong and the wind was blowing to hard.

Nino came over to help turn the wheel but despite both of their efforts it wouldn't budge.

Lightning stroke the deck starting a blazing fire adding to the chaos.

With all hope lost a shout was heard from one of the crew members.

"ABANDON SHIP!"

Everyone started to fill in smaller boats on the side of the ship hoping to escape the one that was marked for doom.

Natalie ran over to Adrien trying to get the young Prince to follow her.

"Adrien we have to leave now!"

"I can't let go Natalie! The ship will spin out of control if I do!" He shouted. "Get to safety with everyone else I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving without you!"

A giant wave crashed into the ship once again. With Adrien and Nino gripping the wheel tight they were able to hang on but Natalie was sweeped away and thrown overboard.

"NATALIE!"


	16. Safe?

_Safe?_

When it came to evacuate the last load the gorilla man came to grab the Prince.

"We must go your highness."

Adrien hesitated to let go but was pushed aside by Nino.

"Go! I'll keep the ship steady for you guys and follow you once your off!"

"But Nino-"

"Go find Natalie!" He shouted before shooting his friend a smile. "I got this."

Adrien stood for a moment before nodding to his friend and following the gorilla on the remaining boat.

Once they were off Adrien desperately searched the waters for Natalie. Before he could hope that she was rescued by one of the other escape boats. He saw her head pop out of the water not to far away but not close enough for him to pull her out.

From the way her arms flailed around in the water it was obvious that the woman could not swim.

Before Adrien made the move to jump in to save her, Nino dove into the water from the ship and swam over to Natalie.

Once he had her he made his way over to Adrien's boat and with the help of Gorilla pulled them both onto the boat.

Once Natalie saw the prince she hugged him out of relief.

"Your alright." She sighed, before releasing him.

"Me?" He chuckled a bit. "You nearly drowned. I think you deserve a little vacation after this."

He looked at Nino, "I'm glad you made it off okay."

"Did you think I wouldn't?" Nino pretended as if he was offended.

Adrien smiled and looked at Gorilla. "Was everyone able to evacuate in time?"

"Yes your highness, everyone is safe."

"Good... Let's make our way back to the kingdom and-"

Adrien stopped when a sound reached his ears. He turned to look at the burning ship behind him and froze.

He listened carefully until the sound reached his ears again.

It was a cats meow...and it was coming from the ship

 _Plagg_!


	17. FIRE!

_FIRE!_

Adrien knew he was _being_ reckless when he jumped back into the sea and swam back towards the ship. He knew if he survived this that Natalie would kill him when he got back, but for now it didn't matter.

Plagg was more than just a cat. He was a friend and was always around at Adrien's loneliest times. Human or not his life had a meaning and he wasn't going to abandon the poor feline.

On the other side of the ship Tikki and Marinette were shouting desperate cries hoping the black cat would answer.

"Plagg?! Plagg!

Tikki held a worry expression the entire time as she turned to her friend.

"Do you think he escaped with the humans?" Tikki asked hopefully.

Marinette was afraid to answer. She had just heard the sound of a cats meow not more than a minute ago. What was she supposed to say?

Marinette saw a figure run across for a moment. It was only a glimpse but she could've sworn she saw a flash of blond.

Was that...

Adrien run frantically around the ship hoping to find the cheese loving feline. He searched until he came across an opening where he heard a meek meow.

Plagg was in a small storage seeking shelter from the flames the wood above was going to come to but the opening was to small for Adrien to crawl through to get him.

Adrien got on his knees and tried to coax the feline into coming to him before the wood would give away and trap the cat inside.

"Come on Plagg! You have to make a run for it buddy!"

Plagg seemed to be frozen in fear as he was unable to move.

Adrien searched his pockets for something hoping he still had what he was looking for.

 _Aha!_

He pulled out a piece of cheese and showed it to the cat.

"You want this? You have to come out, come on buddy."

Plagg perked up at the treat but hesitated when he saw the wood above begin to crack.

Looking straight at Adrien he dashed out into the boy's lap just before the wood came crashing down.

"Gotcha!" The boy happily shouted. He fed the cat his cheese and stood to make his way off the ship.

Once of the giant pillars broke due to the fire and came tumbling over. Adrien jumped out of the way but due to the rough landing his foot broke the wooden floor.

As he fell Plagg flew out of his arms and into the water.

"Plagg!

Plagg fell to the ocean blue below. Once he hit the water he desperately tried to paddle to keep himself afloat.

He fell beneath the water but was brought back up by something red.

Tikki had swam under the cat and was now keeping him afloat.

"Are you alright Plagg?" She asked the cat clearly worried.

Plagg held on to the fish and give his best Cheshire grin that he could under the circumstances.

"No need for such concern angel fish. I got nine lives remember? Thanks for the save though."

Tikki rolled her eyes but gave a smile anyways.

Marinette swam over finally catching up. In all her life she's NEVER seen Tikki swim so fast before.

"Are you okay Plagg?"

"I'm fine." He said "but the Prince... Is still trapped on the shi-."

The cat was interrupted by an explosion and the trio looked to see that it had occurred on the ship.


	18. His Savior

_His Savior_

Adrien tugged and pulled trying to free himself but to no avail. He looked around to find something to free himself.

But what he saw frightened him even more.

In the corner was a stack of fireworks and dynamite that were used during the party. The flames were inching closer too them.

Adrien pulled even harder in desperate attempt to break free.

"ADRIEN!"

He heard Nino's voice shout and Adrien looked back at the explosives to see that the flames had finally reached them.

He braced himself.

Marinette gasped as she watched the ship practically come undone, pieces of wood falling all around them and the ship was starting to sink.

The Prince's statue fell into the water and sank along with the ship.

Leaving Plagg with Tikki, Marinette dove under and swam over to the wreckage. She looked around trying to find any sign that the Prince was still alive.

She spotted him hanging on to a piece of wood. He was unconscious and had lost his grip on the board and fell under.

Marinette dove down after him. She grabbed the Prince and pulled him back up to the surface to keep him from drowning.

The mermaid held on to him as she began to swim backwards, keeping his head above the water.

Tikki still carrying Plagg swam next to the mermaid.

"Come on Tikki." She said to the angel fish. "We got to get them back to shore."

It was morning, Marinette had swam quite a distance to make it to shore.

The blunette currently laid on the sand next to the Prince. She stared at his face taking in every single detail. Hoping to memorize every feature of his beautiful face.

Plagg was still trying to dry himself off and Tikki watched from the water.

"Is there a reason you so heavy." She asked the cat. "Maybe you eat to much of that cheese stuff."

"My dear Tikki." He said to the red fish shaking his head. "There is no such thing as 'too much cheese'"

Marinette giggled hearing the two squabble and looked back at the Prince.

"His name's Adrien."

The mermaid looked up at the cat, he was on the other side of the blonds form looking at the boy with concern.

"In case you didn't know, he's a good boy. One of the nicest humans I've encountered." His ears went flat. "He saved my life."

"I helped." Tikki said in a teasing matter.

Plagg shot a grin at the fish. "And I am forever in your debt Angel fish."

"Is he...dead?" Marinette asked with concern, when she noticed that the blond still hasn't moved.

"Let me check." Plagg with down to Adrien's foot and pressed his ear against it. He frowned when he didn't hear anything. "I...can't make out a heart beat."

Marinette rest her hand on Adrien's chest. She felt it rise and fall.

"He's breathing." She said happily.

Her eyes went back to his face as she took in his features once again. She noticed a piece of his blond hair had fallen over his face.

Marinette reached for the stray hair and brushed it aside.

"He's so...beautiful" her hand went to his cheek as she gently caressed his face. She felt herself being drawn in as she leaned forward towards him getting closer...and closer...


	19. Warmth

Warmth

Adrien felt dizzy. He didn't know why but for some reason it felt...good. He felt warm and a small comfort in his chest.

A feeling he hasn't felt since his mother was alive.

He remembers being on the ship trying to rescue Plagg. In the process he had gotten stuck then everything just...dissappeared.

Then he felt pressure in his got stronger and stronger as it felt like he was drowning.

He felt two soft arms wrap around him and he felt himself being pulled out from the suffocation.

He could breath again.

Those arms he felt held onto him for awhile and later were caressing his face affectionately.

Adrien wondered if these were the hands of his angel who was ready to guide him to the afterlife. His life must have ended on the ship.

Maybe he'll get to see his mother.

The soft hand that caressed his face cupped his cheek, then he felt pressure press against his lips.

The sensation sent tingles down his spine as his heartbeat increased. It was a new feeling, one he's never experienced.

It made him feel warmer and soon he felt himself moving his lips against the pressure on his.

A gasp was heard and the pressure was gone. He opened his eyes slightly to meet a pair that shined the same color as the sea.

Marinette didn't know what led her to do it. She just had the urge to kiss the sleeping Prince. She's never kissed anyone before not even another merman making this her first. She wondered if it was Adrien's first as well.

Tikki's eyes widen and Plagg feeling appalled coughed up a hairball in disgust.

Marinette felt her heart beat loudly in her chest as she continue to kiss the boy.

Until she felt him kissing back...

Surprised, she gasped and pulled back to look at the young human. He stirred a bit before slightly opening his eyes and staring into hers.

They stared at one another. Adrien's who's eyes were still in the process of fully adjusting to the light as Marinette silently wondered if this was the time for her to jump back in the ocean.

A part of her wondered if she should let him see her. For him to remember her face the same way she was going to remember his, as this was most likely the last time she would see him again.

"Adrien!"

Marinette head shot up at the sound. It sounded like one of the humans from the ship.

"Adrien!" The shouts were getting louder which ment the human was getting closer. They were most likely looking for Adrien.

"Marinette we need to go!" Tikki said from the ocean getting ready to swim under.

Marinette balled her fist. Tikki was right, they needed to get out of here before the humans spotted them.

"I'll make sure they find him and take him back safely." Plagg assured the mermaid

She nodded and sat up to go dive back into the sea, she stopped when she felt a hand on her arm and looked back at the Prince.

Adrien who's vision still hasn't fully returned had grabbed onto the mergirl.

"You...You saved me." He let out a rasp.

Marinette smiled at the boy before saying, "I hope to see you again."

Before he could make any sense of what was happening the mermaid slipped out of his grasp and dove back into the sea.


	20. Part of Your World

_Part of Your World_

Adrien blinked once, then twice. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes as they finally adjust and he could see clearly.

"Meow"

Plagg was now on his lap looking up at the Prince waiting for him to fully awake.

He looked in the direction where he heard the female voice a minute ago.

He desperately looked around to find any signs of where the mysterious girl might of run off too.

 _Who was that?_

He looked at the sand for any signs of foot prints to maybe find a clue to which direction she might have gone, but none were present.

Adrien stared into the sea. So many questions began running through his head. Where did she go? Why did she leave? He wanted to thank her for saving him.

The blond touched his lips. They still tingled at the feeling. She kissed him, but why?

Adrien felt his face began to grow hot and his heart sped faster.

 _What's happening? What is this feeling?_

He needed to find her, he needed to find this girl.

"Adrien!"

At the sound of his name he looked back to see Nino and Natalie along with a few others rushing towards him.

Now holding Plagg he stood up and looked back at the sea. Maybe she jumped into the ocean. It was a possibility considering that he was so close to the water and the footprints could have been washed away by the tide.

Natalie got to him first tackling him in a hug.

"Oh thank god Adrien are your alright?!" She checked for injuries and found a few bruises and notice that his clothes were wet and torn.

"T..There was a girl." Adrien tried to say. "She s..saved me."

Nino looked at the blond with confusion. "A girl?"

Adrien nodded. "She was here. I need to f..find her."

"Oh dear god he's delusional!" Natalie shouted in fear. "Take him back to the castle quick."

Nino put Adrien's arm around his shoulder and helped him make his way to the castle.

Adrien gave one last glance at the sea.

From a safe distance Marinette watched Adrien and Plagg taken away by the other humans.

She sighed when he looked back at the ocean as if he was searching for something. Her heart sped at the thought that he might be looking for her

Marinette continued to watch until he was out of sight.

I don't know when or how, but someday...I'm going to be part of your world.


	21. Suspicion

Suspicion

A Dark chuckle was heard throughout Hawkmoths cave as he watched Marinette from his pearl.

The young mermaid was staring at the human Prince with longing.

"This is too easy." He chuckled. "The child is in love with a human."

His evil laugh rang through his entire lair.

"This lovesick mermaid is just what I need...and then I Hawkmoth will finally take my place as the true ruler of the seas!"

Its been 3 days since the incident on the surface. Ever since Marinette has been in a wonderful mood. She was smiling and giggling to herself for unknown reasons.

Her friends were starting to notice the extremely positive mood their friend was in lately.

They sat by a coral bed waiting for the blunette. They had all planned to have lunch there. (Don't ask me what mermaids eat cause I have no freaking idea.)

"Hey do you guys know what's been going on with Mari lately?"

Juleka shrugged and Rose who was already eating shook her head.

Nathaniel thought for a moment and shook his head "No I haven't seen her since she left the party a few days ago."

"Well a couple days ago I went to go check on her and she hugged me out of nowhere." Alya recalled being concern for the blunette wondering if she was okay after the Chloe incident. "It was as if she act like it never happened."

After swallowing her food Rose spoke. "I saw her out by the flower bed when I was picking flowers for my grandmother. She was tucking them in her hair and humming to herself."

"I saw her yesterday close to the edge of the kingdom." Juleka spoke. "She was swimming towards some cave."

"What were you doing by the edge of the kingdom?" Nathaniel asked the dark purple mermaid.

"Trying to find a shark." She answered. "I almost thought about leaving when I saw Marinette."

That worried Nathaniel. "But why would you-"

"Guys!" Alya interrupted. "Can we focus on one thing at a time? Were trying to figure out what's up with Marinette."

"I say she's in love." Everyone looked at Rose who was still eating her food. When she noticed they were staring at her she blinked at them. "What?"

"What makes you say that?" Alya asked the pink mermaid.

"Well...she's always staring off into spaceas if she's daydreaming and humming to herself. She sneaking off to unusual places and has been in a extremely good mood lately." Rose took another bite.

Alya thought for a moment. It was a good guess, but if Marinette had falling for someone wouldn't she be the first besides Tikki to hear about it?

"I can't think of any other reason." The blond continued. "The only question is 'who the merman is.'"

All the girls looked at the redhead. His eyes widen at the glances.

"W..Why are you all staring at me."

"You and Marinette were awfully close at the party." The auburn mermaid said with a wink.

A flash of pain was shown in Juleka's eyes but it quickly disappeared before anyone noticed.

Nathaniel face began to match his hair. "I d..doubt I'm the one she's fawning over."

Although he did hope he was.

"Hi everyone!" They looked up to see the blunette had finally arrived. Her smile glowed as she made her way over and she hat two bright red flowers tucked in her pigtails.

"Sorry I'm late." She said with a giggle. "Did I miss anything?"

"N..no nothing at all." Nathaniel said rubbing the back of his neck. "You look great Marinette."

She giggled and gave a 'thank you'. Alya took this as an opportunity to gather information.

"You dressing for anyone in particular Mari?" She asked the red mermaid.

Marinette stared off into space for a moment before her cheeks turned a shade of pink. "No...I guess not."

Alya gave her a suspicious look as Nathaniel gave a curious one.

"So where's Tikki?" Juleka asked the red mermaid"

"She said she had something to take care of." The blunette answered. "So what's to eat?"

Everyone looked down and noticed that half the food was already gone.

They all looked at the pink mermaid who simply just smiled at the group. "Oops."

"Rose!"


	22. Revenge

_Revenge_

Chloe sighed as she lied down on her clam bed with seaweed wrapped around her face keeping her eyes and mouth visible.

Her eyes were close and each of her fingers were covered with a small cone shaped shell that in the process of coloring her nails to match her blindingly bright color tail.

A band of tiny sea creatures were in the room playing her a song as she relaxed listening to the music.

The blond sea princess twitched to the sound of someone entering the room. Without opening her eyes she spoke to the visitor.

"Its about time you got here." She scolded.

It was a mermaid who's tail was a royal purple, she had short red hair and wore a seaweed wrapping around her chest area. (Kinda like a sports bra.)

"I..I'm sorry Princess Chloe." She bowed to the Princess. "Please forgive me."

"I'll consider it." The blond retorted "I'm still upset with you for missing my party Sabrina. You missed everyone marvel at my new pearls."

"I'm sorry Princess but my father was sick with Algae Flu I had to stay home to take care of him." Chloe looked uninterested as the red head continued. "A...although I would be honored to see y..you wear them again. I'm positive that your highness looked beautiful in them as you always do."

The bright tailed princess smiled at the compliment. "Well of course. When do I don't?" She bragged.

Sabrina smiled as Chloe continued.

"I might forgive you if you tell me what you found."

"Well..." The purple mermaid spoke. "It isnt much I'm afraid but there is a slight possibility Marinette might be in love with someone."

This caught the princess's attention.

"Slight?"

"W...well they aren't completely sure but all the signs point to it. She's been acting very strange lately."

Chloe sat up and thought for a moment. What poor merman was unfortunate enough to have that wretched fish fall for them?

She thought of Nathaniel. Was he the holder Marinette's heart? If he was based on how he acts around the blunette he wouldn't hesitate to return her affections.

Just what did he see in that slime fish?

"See if you can gather more information for me. If I'm going to take care of that mermaid I need to know EVERYTHING!"

Sabrina bowed her head before replying "Yes Princess Chloe." And with that the red head left.

"Once I get what I need I'll finally teach that blue headed squid a lesson she'll never forget!"


	23. Surprise

Surprise

The next day Marinette followed Tikki to the edge of the kingdom where their secret cavern was located.

The mermaid held one of Tikki's fins and used the other hand to cover her eyes as she was told to do so.

She took a peek between her fingers to tried to get a glimpse of where they were heading.

"No peeking Marinette!" Tikki scolded

The blunette groaned but did what she was told.

"I already know where your taking me." She complained. "Why do I have to keep my eyes close the whole way?"

"Because I don't want to take ANY chances for the surprise to be ruined."

If her eyes had been opened Tikki would have seen the little eye roll Marinette made.

They made it to the cave, the rock covering the entrance was slightly open allowing the little red fish to squeeze right in.

Marinette pushed the rock out of the way a little further to get herself in and went back to covering her eyes letting Tikki guide her.

"Come on Tikki, can't you just tell me what this is all about?"

"Nope." The fish giggled. "Its a surprise!"

When they made it to the cavern Tikki let go of Marinette.

"Okay...open them."

Marinette opened her eyes and gasped. There in front of her was Adrien in all his glory, except it wasn't actually Adrien. It was his statue that she saw on his ship a few days ago before it sank.

Seeing it up close, it really DID look just like him.

"Oh my gosh..." Marinette said not knowing what else to say.

"Do you like it?" The angel fish asked. "It was hard but we manage to get it without a scratch."

"We?" The mermaid questioned.

Hiding behind the statue was Tikki's friends from the party. The sting ray, turtle, and Rainbow fish.

"Thanks guys." Tikki said as they exited the cavern.

Marinette grabbed Tikki and hugged her as she spun around. "Your the best Tikki!"

Tikki giggled and Marinette released her and swam over to get a closer look at her prince.

"It even has his eyes..." She sighed dreamily.

"What's that Adrien? Run away with you?" She pretended to speak to the statue.

She rested her head on the shoulder. "This is all so..so sudden..." She blushed and giggled uncontrollably.

Tikki smiled at the red mermaid. Then suddenly frowned when she felt another presence behind her.

She turned to see another mermaid in the cavern with them.

"Well look what we have here."


	24. Caught

Caught

"Well what do we have here."

Tikki swam over by Marinette while the blue eyed mermaid snapped her head towards the voice to find Alya with her arms crossed holding an unamused expression.

"So let me get this straight." She started. "You've been all blush and giggles for a rock?"

The blunettes face turned as red as her tail. "Um..well..i.." She tried to explain before her eyes shot up realizing something.

"Wait a minute... How did you even know I was here?! How did you even FIND this place?!"

Alya unfolded her arms placing both hands on her hips. "We wanted to know who the mystery guy is and why you've been acting so strange lately so we followed you."

"W..We?"

"Oh my Poseidon this place is huge!"

Behind Alya, Juleka and Rose was now entering the cave. Rose looked excited as she looked at all the items gathered and Juleka, who's expression showed no emotion looked around observing everything.

"Look at this! Oh look at that!" Rose swam from one side of the cave to another.

"R..Rose! Be careful!" Marinette warned when the pink mermaid picked up an item that Plagg had said was called a 'sipper dipper' (Its a tea cup)

"Oh...I'm sorry." Rose apologized as she sat the item back down. Then she swam in front of the statue.

"Who's this?" Rose asked. Alya and Juleka swam on both sides of the blond also observing the statue.

"This.." Marinette said as she swam behind the statue placing her arms around the neck of it. "This is Adrien..."

The girls blinked at the statue and looked at each other with confuse faces.

"So...the guy your swooning over...is a rock?" Juleka said while poking the statue.

Marinette giggled and shook her head. "No...this rock was made to look like him. Tikki found it and had it brought it here."

"Your welcome!" The red fish said cheerfully.

"Why does he have two tails?" Rose asked while looking at the statues bottom half.

"Oh those aren't tails...those are his legs." The blunette explained. "You see...Adrien...is a human."

All the girls snapped their heads towards Marinette.

"A human?!" They all said.

"Okay fish friend." Alya spoke. "I've seen you do a lot of crazy things. Collect human things...okay plus I knew you had some kind of stash somewhere. Going to the surface...alright your kinda pushing it. But A HUMAN?!"

She grabbed the mermaid by the shoulders. "Mari you know I love you and I care about you, but the last thing I want to happen to you is for you to be banished or worse EATEN BY A HUMAN."

"But Alya...I think I love him."

The orange mermaid released the blunette.

Marinette explained to them about the how she saw the ship and looked at Adrien for the first time. Even how the ship sank and she how to save him...and how her heart raced when she kissed him.

Rose squealed. "Oh that's so Romantic! You saved him with the power of love!"

Marinette blushed. "I don't know. I'm not even sure if he feels the same way or if he even remembers me."

"So wait...Nathaniel wasn't the guy you've been swooning over?" Juleka asked.

"What? No. I mean...Nathaniel's a sweet guy but no I don't like him in THAT way."

Juleka seemed to be contemplating something in her mind before going back to her straight face expression.

"Oh...okay then."

"So what are you going to do Mari?" Alya asked with concern.

"Stop worrying Alya. Everything's fine." She looked up at the top of the cavern where the light came in, still remembering that night.

"Besides...I doubt I'll ever see him again."

Outside by the entrance of the cave a figure was lurking unseen by the others.

Having heard the mermaids' conversation and Marinette's confession he swam away with a broken heart.


	25. Why

_Why..._

Nathaniel just kept swimming, he had to keep swimming, he didn't stop. He wanted to pretend that he didn't hear what he just heard. It couldn't be true it just COULDN'T.

Nathaniel was just as curious as the mermaids about Marinettes odd behavior. So he followed them in hopes of finding out more of what was going on.

They didn't invite him due to the suspicion that he might have been the one she's been crushing on secretly, which he understood, but he didn't want to miss the opportunity of hearing her confess her feelings whether it was him or another merman.

If she was in love with another merman his intention were to either help her win whoever the clueless fool was over or convince her that he was a better choice if it turned out that the male fish was no good.

So he followed them as they followed Marinette. None of them knew he was there.

He listened outside of the cave with the entry way open...just to find out that she was in love...with a human.

A HUMAN?! Of all the beings in the world it was a human that stood in his way of getting the mermaid he desired.

Nathaniel knew that Marinette collected things from the human world. She was always such a curious soul which was one of the many things he admired about her.

Even though he always feared that her curiosity would one day get her killed he was never the one to try to stop her from doing the thing she loved.

But...this was just too much.

All it took was one glance for her to fall for this human. She saved him from drowning and even KISSED him.

Nathaniel didn't hear anything else after that. He was to shocked too hear the rest of the mermaids conversation.

The red head still couldn't believe that Marinette would fall for a human. How in the ocean could she fall for a creature who EATS FISH LIKE THEM?!

He had to do something about this. Marinette was a sweet girl who never means any harm meaning that human must have put some kind of spell on her.

If that's true then he had to save her he had to break whatever spell she was in.

He stopped swimming and thought for a second.

What if...she wasn't under a spell though. What if she really did fall for a human and had no real chance with her whatsoever.

What if she'll never love him..?

He sat down on the sandy sea floor as that thought began to really sink in.

She'll never love him...

A few more tears began to fall from the merman's face.

He felt pathetic for crying but he couldn't help it. His heart had been broken.

"Oh dear...what's the matter? Are you okay." A voice called to him.

The voice was sweet but sounded slightly mischievous, the red head looked up to find Chloe with a concern look on her face and Sabrina who was behind her.

"Anything you want to talk about dear Nathaniel?" The princess asked.


	26. Manipulation

_Manipulation_

Nathaniel blinked up at the princess who sent him a caring smile.

He got off the sea floor before turning away signifying that he was going to leave. "Its nothing you have to worry about Princess Chloe."

"Poor Nathaniel." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "As princess of the sea and heir to the thrown I have to look out for all of my subjects."

She put a hand under his chin and turned his head to face her. "That means you too."

He cringed a little at how close she was but found her touch to be a bit comforting given his current situation.

"That also means Marinette." She released him. "I've been meaning to apologize to her for my little scene at the party awhile ago. You wouldn't happen to know where she is would you?"

Nathaniel's eyes widen and another flash of pain crossed his face as he looked down.

"S..she's doing f..fine. You don't have to worry about her." The red head replied sadly.

"Oh? Whys that?"

Nathaniel didn't answer.

"Well a little fishy did tell me that our sweet Marinette has fallen in love with someone and judging by that sad look on your face it wasn't you."

Nathaniel's head snapped up and he sent her a shocked look. "Wait...how did you know?"

"Like I said Nathaniel. I look out for ALL my subjects." She said with a smile. "I want Marinette to be happy so I thought about helping her win the heart of whoever the lucky merman is."

Nathaniel's eyes shifted at the word "merman"

"Is something wrong?" Chloe asked again.

"I...well..." He couldn't get the words he wanted out. Marinette has already got in trouble once for doing something related to humans. What would happen if Chloe found out that she fell for one?

But he couldn't Marinette be with a human either. They were dangerous creatures and he loved her too much to have her fall into the hands of one of those land dwellers.

"I know its upsetting." Chloe pressed on. "Knowing that the girl you've been chasing is in love for another, but in the end you have to think about her happiness and let her g-"

"I CAN'T!" Nathaniel shouted in frustration. "I CAN'T LET HER BE WITH A HUMAN!"

Chloe's eyes widen and Sabrina gasped. Nathaniel realizing his mistake covered his mouth.

 _Oh no_

"Marinette is in love with a human?" Sabrina asked in shock.

"Interesting" Chloe thought.

"Nathaniel..." She spoke in a sweet voice. "Your going to have to tell me more."

"But...But I"

"Shhh...its okay." The blond tried to comfort him. "I won't tell my father."

"You...you won't?" The green merman was clearly surprised.

"Of course not." The princess tried to assure him. "I'm just as concern as you are. Your right, she can't fall for a human Its much too dangerous."

She put both hands on his shoulders. "I will do everything in my power to make sure Marinette is safe, but you have to tell me everything."

Nathaniel sighed. His concern for the blunette over weighed his reasoning of whether or not the Princess sincerity was true.

"Okay...I'll tell you..."


	27. Keep Dreaming

Keep Dreaming

Marinette was in a bubbly mood again. She had collected a bunch of sea flowers and was currently making her way to the caves

She went inside where Tikki and Alya were there waiting for her to come back.

"This place is actually really cool Mari. Why did you never bring me?" The orange mermaid asked.

"Its not that I didn't trust you Alya. I know how weary you are about human things I didn't want to burden you with keeping a secret."

"Gurl don't give me that." The auburn hair mermaid scolded. She tool the red mermaids hand. "We're best friends so we suffer together alright?"

Marinette blinked and giggled at her friend. She turned to her Adrien statue and kissed the cheek of it.

"Did you miss me Adrien?" She swooned.

Alya shook her head. "Although I'm not sure if I'm willing to suffer watching you making gooey eyes at a rock all day."

The blunette picked up the flower crown she had been working on since yesterday. She added a few of the flowers she had brought and tied them to the head piece.

She placed the accessory on her "prince"

"Doesn't he look dashing?" She sighed.

"Wonderful Marinette." Tikki said with a smile.

Marinette smiled back before a frown settled on her face. She adored having the statue of her dear Adrien, but it hurts to think she'll never get the chance to see him again.

Alya put a hand on the mermaid's shoulder. "Hey Marinette i know you may think its impossible but...don't ever stop dreaming okay? Adrien may be human but I know you'll be able to find somefish just as amazing."

Maririnette smiled at her friend. "Thanks Alya. You always know just what to say Alya."

"That's because I'm always right." The orange mermaid winked.

"Besides that human or merman he'd have to be insane to have forgotten about you."

Tikki nodded. "I agree."

"Well..well..well..." Said another voice.

The two mermaids and angel fish looked at the entrance and saw Chloe. She held the most devious smirk any of them have ever seen across her wicked face.

In her hand...was the Kings Trident.

"I always knew you were weird Marinette but I never thought you would be so desperate to fall for a human. What? Did you realize that no merman in the see would ever want to be with you?" She spat

Marinette looked at the blond in horror. How did she even know about this place?

"What?" The princess asked with a smile. "Are you surprised to see me slime fish?"


	28. CaughtAgain!

Caught...Again?!

Marinette's heart was pounding with fear. She backed up against the status of her beloved, arms slightly outstretched in some feeble attempt to protect it.

"What are you doing here Chloe?" Alya said swimming in front of the mergirl.

"That's PRINCESS Chloe to you peasant!"

Both mermaids flinched at the sudden outburst.

"Why you would want to spend your time collecting things made by those...fowl beast is beyond me." Chloe said now talking to Marinette "I'm more curious to know why you disobeyed the most vital law of the sea and went up to the surface!"

Marinette eyes widen. So many questions were running through her head. How in the ocean did Chloe even find out about all this? Had the Princess been spying on her for her behavior at the party?

"That's not even the best part." She continued. "You saved AND fell in love with a human altogether. Wow you MUST be truly desperate."

Now THAT was information she definitely thought was secure. The only ones who she told about that was Tikki, Alya, Rose, and Juleka.

"Are you confused Marinette?" The blond asked observing the red mermaids face for a second. "I bet your curious to know how we found out. Well...one of your little fish friends was extremely worried about you"

She tried to make it sound like she was also concerned but it just sounded diabolical altogether. Something that always seem to go past her father.

Who could have done it? Did Marinette put her trust in the wrong people? No...she knew her friends. She trusted Alya and Tikki more than any other fish in the sea and they had been in the cavern with her.

Was it Rose? Juleka? No that didn't seem right either. They might not be as close but she knew them well enough to know that they were trusted enough with this secret.

Who else knew?

Two guards brought in a merman into the cavern he looked up with wide blue eyes as they made contact with hers.

 _Nathaniel..._

Nathaniel told? How did he even find out? Had Rose or Juleka told him assuming that he would also keep the secret? Nathaniel WAS supposed to be one of her friends...or so she thought. How could he betray her like this?

"This little fishy here told us everything." Chloe started again. "I guess he overheard you fishies talking while you girls were in your little cave of wonders here."

Nathaniel glared at the Princess before saying.

"Y..you said you wouldn't tell." He shot at her. "You promised!"

"I said I wouldn't tell my father." The blond shot back. "So...I DID keep my promise and I'm even going to give Marinette the help she needs just like I mentioned."

The red head looked over at Marinette she wasn't looking at him.

By the looks of it she was trying not to look at him.

She didn't WANT to look at him.

That hurt him. The pain in his chest was coming back...but this time he let it stay there.

Marinette touched the face of the Adrien statue before swimming in front of the Princess.

"So what now?" She asked the blond with a straight face. "Your going to tell your father and have me banished."

"Oh no Marinette..." Chloe said with a smirk. "Like I said before I want to help you. I can't do that if your banished."

She laughed. (Yes THAT Laugh)

"Then...what do you want?" The blunette asked.

"Respect. If you or your friends here..." She said gesturing to Alya and Tikki. "Any of you disrespect me. Disobey me. Or deny a direct order from me I'll...well let me show you what's to come."

Chloe looked around the cavern until her eyes set on the statue. Trident in hand she pointed it at the rock and it began to glow.

Marinettes eyes widen realizing what the Princess's intention.

"NO!" She shouted she was about to rush towards the statue but was pulled away by Alya and Tikki.

Tears began to expel from the mermaids eyes as a ray of light shot from the trident onto the statue. It started to glow red as cracks were forming all around the face of it.

"ADRIEN!"

The statue crumbled.


	29. Despair

Despair

Marinette sunk to the sandy floor as she looked at the rubble that was once the imagine of her dear prince. Her heart breaking just like the statue.

"Adrien..." She whispered. As if saying his name might some how bring it back.

"What in the ocean was that for Chloe?!" Alya yelled at the Princess.

"A warning." She stated. "I suggest you watch your tongue cause I can obliterate every thing in the cavern with a swing of this." She said waving her fathers trident.

Marinette sat near the rubble picking up bits and pieces of the statue that was once her beloved.

"You should be thanking me." The princess snarled. "I could report all this to my Daddy and have him destroy this place in an instant. So in case you don't want that to happen. You will ALL do what I say."

She turned to Nathaniel. "That goes for you too Dear~"

She exited the cavern laughing away.

Alya and Tikki swam next to the red mermaid hoping to offer any possible comfort.

"Marinette?" The angel fish spoke.

"I already know...that this was an impossible love.." The blunette began. "But now...I REALLY won't be able to see him again."

"Marinette...Its.."

"Just...leave me be...please...I'm sorry I dragged you guys into this..."

Tikki and Alya exchanged glances before deciding to leave the tavern. Not before shooting glares and disappointed looks at a certain red head.

Nathaniel swam a little closer to the red mermaid.

"Marinette I...I'm sorry."

She said nothing.

"I didn't mean for-"

"Just leave me alone Nathaniel!"

The merman flinched at her sudden tone, but obliged her request and left the cavern.

Now alone, Marinette choked a sob. Why was the world so cruel? Cause she was different? She never did felt like she belonged in the ocean.

The mermaid looked up at the hole at the top of the cavern.

If only...she was human.

"Poor child..." Said a voice

Her head snapped behind her as she saw two eels slither out from the shadows.

"Poor sweet child..." Said the other

"If only you had a way to go up to the surface..."

"Then you could be with your prince..."

They intertwined with each other.

"Together...forever." They said in unison.

"What?" Marinette asked slightly confused.

"There's a man." One said. "He lives near the bottom of the seas...he can grant you your wish..."

Marinette knows she shouldn't trust these creatures but her curiosity got the best of her.

"Who?" She asked

"Do you know of the name...Hawkmoth?"

"H...Hawkmoth?" She said in disbelief. "I've heard the name but...he's just a myth."

"Not all myths are unreal dear..."

"Trust us...he can get you what you desire. Don't you want to see your sweet prince again."

Marinette thought for a moment. The entire thing screamed that it was a bad idea...but her voice of reason was blocked at the thought of seeing her prince again. She's never felt the way she's felt with him and she wanted to bask in that feeling once again.

 _Adrien..._

"Well?" The eels asked "What do you say?"


	30. Bottom

_Bottom_

Rose and Juleka were making there way to Marinettes tavern when they spotted Nathaniel up ahead.

"Hi Nathaniel!" The pink mermaid shouted and waved.

Juleka followed the very excited blond over to the red head.

"Hey..." He greeted sadly. Something was wrong.

Rose head tilted in confusion at the sad tone as Juleka looked on with concern.

"What's wrong?" Juleka asked the merman.

Shaking his head, eyes now closed, Nathaniel put his face in his hands.

"I did something...horrible."

Much closer to the cavern than the others but still a distance away from it. Alya and Tikki waited for the blunette to come out.

From where they waited they could still see the entrance and would wait until Marinette was ready to come out.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Alya asked the angel fish.

"Marinette is a strong young mermaid." Tikki told. "She'll get through this, I know it."

"Yeah...your right." Alya said. When she saw Nathaniel exit the cavern. She wanted to swim over and choke the water right out of his lungs.

Seriously how shellfish can someone get. She knew Nathaniel had some kind of feelings for Marinette but she never expected for him to act this way at all.

Why the heck did he do it?

"There she is!" Tikki spoke interrupting the auburn mermaids thoughts.

Alya looked to see Marinette exit the cavern.

She wasn't alone though. Two eels exit the cavern with her. When did they get in there?

They watched as the red mermaid followed the two eels towards the kingdoms border.

"W..Where are they taking her?" Tikki said a little nervous. The bad feeling was back and we all know what happened last time Tikki got a bad feeling.

"I...don't know." Alya stared at the trio. Deep concern was seen in Alya's eyes.

"We have to follow them."

Marinette and the eels traveled over the border and made their way towards the bottom of the sea.

The deeper they swam the darker it became.

Marinette hugged her arms around herself as she suddenly started to rethink her decision to follow these obviously suspicious creatures.

"Almost there~" one of them spoke to the mergirl.

Ahead there was a purple light that illuminated the bottom of the dark ocean but still gave a chilling vibe.

The light was coming out of the entrance of a large cave at the bottom with weird markings all around the entrance.

The water suddenly felt colder than before and she hesitated to go inside.

The eels turned around to see that the mermaid has stopped swimming.

"Come on dear~" one encouraged

"Don't be shy~" the other added.

"You want to be able to see your prince right?~" They both spoke.

 _Adrien..._

Closing her fist tight against her chest she followed them inside.

The inside was much more unsettling the it was on the out. The walls shined a mixture of blue and purple giving the cave a ominous glow.

Swimming mindlessly through the cave were glowing butterfly fish.

There eyes held no life, as it seemed like they weren't even alive.

 _Okay this was a bad idea._ The mermaid thought as she made plans to make a swim towards the exit.

Before she could make the move to do so a voice stopped her.

"Don't be shy child. Come on in and say hello."

Marinette froze as the voice sent a sudden chill down her spine.

Maybe if she didn't say anything they would leave her alone.

"You don't have to be afraid...Marinette."

She gasped. How...did he know her name?

Her Curiosity will surely doom her one day.

She turned back towards the cave and went deeper inside. She peeked around the corner to see a being waiting expectantly sitting on his seashell chair.

Dozens of butterfly fish surrounded the being. As he gave a welcoming smile, although it didn't feel to ease her nerves.

She thought he was another merman at first until she saw his bottom half was NOT a tail.

Eight long dark tentacles were seen from the waist down.

"Hello my dear." He spoke.

"Its a pleasure to meet you. Allow me to introduce myself."

He stood from his chair and gave a bow. "I am Hawkmoth."


	31. The Sea Witch

**SuperDuperCrazy: I don't know! Read and see! All your questions will soon be answered! Maha haha cliffhangers!**

 **May 16 writer: You may be right...you may be wrong..I don't want to spoil anything ;)**

 **BlueBelle Author 1600: Thanks you so much :D I'm working on the next chapter and will post as soon as I can.**

 _The Sea Witch_

Marinette stared at the dark creature as he made his way over to her. She backed away showing that she didn't want him to get any closer to her. He stopped.

"Don't be afraid my child" Hawkmoth said with sincerity.

Marinette gulped but obliged by swimming deeper inside the layer still keeping quite a distance between her and Hawkmoth.

"I've heard about your little...issue." He spoke calmly "I would like to help you get what you desire."

The red mermaid gave him a skeptic look. "But...why me? Why do you want to help me?"

He gave her a smile. "Why dear child. Its what I do. I've helped many merfolk such as yourself in the past for years and years."

He swam behind her and laid a tentacle on her shoulder guiding her towards the center of his lair towards a table.

Marinette shivered at the slimy feeling of his appendage but followed him anyway.

The table opened to reveal a pearl and an image shown.

It was Adrien.

He was standing on his balcony looking out into the ocean. He looked...sad.

Marinettes heart ached for the blond wishing she could have him in her arms once again.

"You want to be with him...don't you?" The sea witch asked

"So much..." She answered still staring at the prince.

"Well...what you have to do here is quite simple darling."

She looked up at the witch. "What's that?"

"The only way to get what you want. Is to become a human yourself."

Outside of the cave Tikki and Alya reached the entrance to Hawkmoths lair.

"W..What is this place?" Alya shook as the cold water here made her tremble.

"I...don't know." Tikki looked towards the entrance. "Marinette followed those eels in there."

"Okay...let's go get her."

"Actually you stay here it'll be easier for me to sneak around in there on my own. Stay out here and I'll call you if there's any trouble."

Alya hesitates to agree with this arrangement, but after looking that the red fish's pleading look she gave in.

"Ugh okay fine, but you better call the moment something goes wrong."

The angel fish nodded and swam into the cave. She peeked around the corner and spotted Marinette with Hawkmoth inside the cave and listened to the rest of their conversation.

"You...you can do that? You can make me human?" The blunette asked.

Tikki's eyes widen at this.

Hawkmoth grinned. "Of course dear. Its not that hard of a task"

"Although there are things I require to be able to do the things I do. Payment is necessary"

The mermaid deflated to this. "I'm...I'm sorry but I don't have any money."

He laughed. "Silly mermaid. Money is not what I want..no what I want from you is far more precious."

He held her chin with his fingers and leaned in.

"I want your voice."


	32. Deal

**Going to answer a few questions here. So I've been getting a lot of requests to write longer chapters, I wanted to explain why the chapters were so short in the first place so as you see i recently uploaded these stories a few months back. Originally these stories are posted from my Wattpad account and on there they appear a lot longer than they do here on . Now I will try to make longer chapters consuming at least 1000 words per chapter instead of 500 but I need you guys to understand that it will take a little more time to do that. I want to make sure that you guys enjoy the story and give the best of what I can give so please be patient. I'm not saying that I've gotten complaints but me being a reader myself I know how you guys are feeling. Lololol**

 **Also if you happen to see any Misspellings I'm sorry I tried to edit them the best I could but there's always that one I seem to be missing.**

 **Another thing, one of you asked if I could post a Cast list for this story about which characters are playing who. The thing is I don't exactly...have one? The roles are kind of switched around and it just depends on the scene and which characters are in it and who would best play that role. As you probably noticed some characters have switched roles or even shared a role from the Little Mermaid so no particular person is dedicated to just one role aside for our main couple of course.**

 **That being said here's a cast list on character reveals that have happened so far and I will not be revealing roles that haven't appeared yet, so sadly for those who asked you will not know who Vanessa is yet, but you guys are a smart audience I'm pretty sure you've most likely figured out who that's going to be by now ;)**

 **Ariel - Marinette**

 **Prince Eric - Adrien**

 **Sebastian - Nathaniel? / Alya?**

 **Ursula - Hawkmoth**

 **Flounder - Tikki/ Alya?**

 **Scuttle - Plagg**

 **King Triton - Mayor Bourgeoius / Chloe?**

 **Grimsby - Natalie/ Nino???**

 **Max - lol Plagg again**

 **Ariel's** **sisters - Rose? / Juleka? / Alya? / Nathaniel????? (lol idk)**

 **Sailors (not scouts) - Max / Theo / Kim / Alix?**

 _Deal_

Marinette backed away from the creature resting a hand near her throat as she gave a shocked expression.

"M..My voice?" She asked astonished.

"That is correct." He answered. "I'll need it if I am to make you human."

"But...without my voice...how can i-"

"You a very pretty young mermaid Marinette." He interrupted. "I'm sure you'll find a way."

Marinette looked down to the ground contemplating the situation. This was her chance to see Adrien again, losing just her voice can't be that bad right? There was still another issue at hand though.

"If I become human...I'll never see my friends again..."

"That is true, but...you'll have your prince. Wouldn't your friends be happy for you to follow your heart?"

She thought for a moment. "Yes...they would...okay I'll do it."

Hawkmoth smiled at the young mermaid. "Such a smart girl. Come this way."

Marinette swam back up to the glowing Pearl with Adrien's image.

"So here's the deal, before the sun sets on the third day Adrien must bestow upon you the kiss of true love, doing this will guarantee your time as a human to last forever." The image on the Pearl changed into a image of Marinette with human legs running along. She marveled at the image.

"But... if he doesn't."

The image of Marinette transformed back into a mermaid before disappearing.

" You'll change backed into a mermaid and..." he gave a Sinister smile. "You will belong to me."

Tikki having heard enough decided to interfere in this situation, but before she could swim down to her mermaid friend the two eels from before trapped her in their tail fins to keep her from swimming to the bluenette.

The angelfish struggle to get free while Marinette continue to converse with the sea witch below.

"So...do we have a deal?" He snapped and a bright yellow contract appeared in front of the red mermaid with a pen.

Marinette knew she wasn't an idiot. This entire thing screamed bad. No normal mermaid would agree to such a deal.

Noticing her hesitation Hawk moth called on one of his butterfly fish in his hand. It turned from Blue to purple and swam over to the mermaid touching her lightly on the shoulder before disappearing into foam.

A bright purple light appeared around Marinette's eyes and suddenly all her doubts went away.

Marinette WASN'T a normal mermaid.

She wanted to see Adrien again. The blond has been in her thoughts the moment she laid eyes on him. She felt something with him and she needed to find out what that feeling was. She wanted...no...NEEDED to see him again.

Marinette was all about taking a risk and an unknown to her, she was going to take the dive of a lifetime.

She grabbed the pen and signed her name at the bottom. The contract turned blue and glowed brighter before spinning into a tiny whirlpool that Marinette was sucked in.

Trapped inside, her hands flew to her throat as it suddenly began to burn. Her voice. It must have been dissapearing, when she spoke it came out rasp and quiet as if it was slipping away. Her vision was blurred so she closed her eyes, suddenly she couldn't move. Her tail felt like it was being split in two.

She couldn't see, she couldn't move, all she heard was the sound of maniacal laughter.

She was able to move again but something felt different, when she opened her eyes she was still in the sea witch's lair.

She opened her mouth to speak then her eyes quickly widen when she realized she couldn't breathe.

She tried to swim but her tail wouldn't function properly.

Tikki, who was finally released, swam over to the bluenette. Realizing what happened she went underneath the girls arm and quickly tried her best to guide Marinette out of the cave.

Once the entrance was a huge Tiki shouted. "ALYA! ALYA!!"

Hearing her calls all you swim into the cave meeting them halfway inside. Her eyes widen when she saw a Marinette.

"We need to hurry!" Tikki pleaded. "She needs to get to the surface now!"

Alya understanding grabbed Marinette's other arm and starting to swim with them out of the depths of the ocean.

With her help they were able to swim much faster now.

The pressure Marinette felt in her chest was starting to become unbearable she felt as if she was going to pass out any minute.

Just in the nick of time, Alya and Tikki got the blunette to the surface.

She could breath again.


	33. Searching

**SugarRushedTornadoDo mermaids even know sign language? lol** **A/N: I apologize for the short chapter in tried to go to at least 1000 words but only managed 700 I will try to make them longer in the future.**

 _Searching_

Prince Adrien headed towards the doors of the castle ready to head out to the beach once more. Plagg was on his heels as he hurried to make his way out of the castle.

"Your highness!" A stern female voice stopped him as he turned to look up at the king's advisor at the top of the stairs.

"Please. You must come back and rest." Natalie demanded. "You've been hurt and your father has given me orders to not let you go running about until you are fully better."

The Prince groaned, "Please Nat just...don't tell my father. I need to head over to the shores again."

"Is it about that girl you think you saw? Adrien I've told you a million times you were imagining things, your head must have hit a rock when you washed up on shore."

The blond remained silent.

Natalie made her way down the stairs and over to the blond. "It's been three days your highness"

"I'm telling you Nat she's real!" The prince said with full confidence. "I'm going to find her."

Natalie sighed looking back at the steps of the castle then at the prince. "I can give you before sunset when we have supper, but you must be back by then."

Adrien smiled brightly as he headed towards the doors "Thanks Nat you won't regret it!"

Once the prince was out of the castle Natalie let out another sigh.

"I really hope I don't."

Adrien ran down to the docks to meet up with his best friend.

After netting a school of fish Nino spotted the blond making his way over to the boat. Grabbing the rope to one of the sails he swung he way over to land right in front of the prince.

"Hey Dude. What's up?"

"Did you find anything?"

Nino frowned. "I'm sorry dude but I didn't spot any girls hanging out in the middle of the ocean."

Adrien frowned for a minute, but he wasn't losing hope. "Are you guys going back out?"

"Yeah after we unload we're going back out one last time"

"Well keep looking. She has to be out there. I know she's out there."

"Adrien. Your my best friend and all but don't you think this search for a girlfriend is going a little to far? You were pretty roughed up after that incident on the ship it might be your imagination."

Adrien chuckled. "Natalie said the same thing."

"Well maybe you should listen."

"I'm not giving up Nino. I know she's out there. I know she's real."

That kiss...there's no way I imagined that.

"Okay." The brunette sighed. "I'll make sure to keep a look out for anything suspicious. Just take it easy okay Adrien? You haven't really cracked a smile since your birthday."

Adrien nodded. "Just a lot on my mind I guess."

Adrien let out an exasperated sigh as he sat on a rock near the shore of the beach. It's been hours and yet there was still no sign of the girl that saved him.

He wiped his face frustrated as he sat trying to remember the little description in his head he had of the mysterious girl. Her eyes were definitely blue, that was at least one thing he knew for sure. Her skin was softer than the finest blanket and her voice sounded sweeter than any music he's ever had the pleasure to listen too.

"I hope to see you again."

Her voice would forever be stuck in his brain. That's why he knows that once he finds her he'll know it's her once he hears her speak, when she finally tells him her name.

Adrien looks down at Plagg who's curled up in the sand, napping. The blond rolls his eyes at the lazy feline as he bends down to pet him.

"What am I going to do?" He spoke not really expecting an answer. "I've looked everywhere at this point Plagg. Where could she be?"


	34. Brand New

**Hmm...I don't have anything to say...weird...**

 _Brand New_

Further Down the coastline Marinette, Alya and Tikki were on the edge of the shore. They all were lying down exhausted from the long swim to get Marinette on dry land as soon as possible.

Marinette was the first to awake, she sat up rubbing the side of her head.

What...just happened?

When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was...hair. Her pigtails had come undone and it was all in her face. She pushed it back and nearly gasped at the next thing she saw.

Legs, HUMAN legs, two of them, where her tail once was. Marinette wondered if this was real or just to dream.

She looked over at Alya and Tikki who floated a little above the water. When she called out to them nothing came. She tried again and notice that there was no sound present. The blunette put a hand to her throat.

That's right...the reason I'm like this is because I gave up my voice.

She sighed, and scooted over towards Alya and Tikki. She shook Alya's shoulder trying to wake the auburn mermaid.

Alya groaned. "Mmm...five more minutes..."

Marinette scowled at the mermaid and bent over towards her cheek and bit it.

The mermaid jumped. "AHHHH PIRANHA!!!" her heart raced in fear but relaxed once she realized it was Marinette. "Oh haha."

Marinette giggled slightly, but no sound came with it.

Alya raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Mari? Are you okay?" Marinette pointed to her throat. "Does your throat hurt? Catfish got your tongue?"

Marinette facepalmed wondering how she was going to tell Alya what happened, then she looked at Tikki. Didn't she see the whole thing?

The blunette poked the red fish to wake her.

"Nooooo, I don't want go to the school of fish..." Marinette shook her head at the angel fish.

"Tikki wake up!" Alya shouted.

Tikki jumped out of her slumber in an instant. "Who? What? Where??" She looked at the two girls and glared at Alya. "Can you not shout please?!"

Alya rolled her eyes "Well I needed you up, and your the one who's shouting."

Marinette shook her head at the two then waved to get there attention. Once they were looking at her she gestured to her brand new legs.

Alya and Tikki stared at Marinette's new bottom half then at each other, then back at Marinette.

"Mari..." Alya spoke first. "What. Did. You. Do?"

"Meow"

~~~~~~~~~

A few minutes ago Adrien sat on a rock going through his head thinking of various places he hasn't checked.

Plagg who laid curled up in the sand, perked his head up when his ears twitched to a nose he heard further down the beach.

That almost sounded like Tikki.

Without the Prince noticing Plagg stood up and began to make his way towards the sound.

~~~~~~~~

"Meow."

Marinette and her friends turned to the sudden sound to see the black cat strolling his way towards them.

"Well hello fishes." He gave a Cheshire smile. "It's been awhile."

"Not long enough I would say." Tikki teased.

"Oh come on angel fish. Don't be that way.~"

"Who's that?" Alya asked looking at the black creature.

"A nuisance." Tikki replied.

"The name's Plagg. I'm pretty much these two source of information when it comes to humans." Plagg looked at Marinette. "Hmm..there's something different about you...did you do something to your hair?"

Marinette shook her head pointing to her legs. Plagg didn't seem to notice.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"You mean 'catfish'." Alya corrected.

"Cat..what?"

"Oh my Poseidon, Plagg she has legs now! SHE'S A HUMAN!" Tikki exclaimed.

The cat chuckled. "I know. I know. What I dont know is how you were able to manage this." He said to the girl.

"Marinette made a deal with the sea witch." Tikki began. "In order for her to become human she had to give up her voice, and the spell only last 3 days, the only way she can make it permanent is if she kisses the Prince before time is up."

"That's oddly specific."

Marinette decided that she wanted to try to stand on her new legs. She used her hands to push herself up and stood up straight. Her legs were shaking but she managed to stand on both of her...what was it again...feet!

When she tried to take a step her legs gave way and she fell into the water, accidentally splashing her friends.

"Tikki? What happens when time is up?"

Tikki frowned at the question. "If Marinette doesn't Kiss The Prince and make the spell permanent she'll turn back into a mermaid and become the sea witch's Prisoner..."

"Okay that's it." Alya said making her way back into the water.

"Where are you going Alya?"

"I'm going back to the merkingdom to the King and as much as I'd hate to do it I'm going to beg and plead that he help change Mari back!"

Hearing this Marinette stood back up with a little more balance and made her way over to her friend before she could dive back into the water.

"Mari move." Marinette shook her head. "Marinette please! This is ridiculous! What if you never get him to kiss you? I might lose you." Alya looked down. "..and if you do kiss him. I won't ever see you again..."

Marinette lifted Alya's chin to look at her. She moved her hands pointing to her than at herself while at the same time mouthing the words.

We'll always be friends Alya.

Alya looked down again for a moment. "Is this what you really want Mari? You do realize there's no going back once you find him right?"

Marinette nodded. Alya sighed.

"Fine, I'd rather you be happy up here than miserable underwater anyway. So how are we doing this?"

"Plagg aren't you friends with Prince Adrien?" Tikki asked.

"Yeah. In fact I was just down the shore with him looking for you Marinette."

Marinette's eyes widen hearing this.

"That kiss you gave him. As disgusting as it was. He's been looking for the girl who gave it to him ever since, he's practically been going crazy the past few days trying to find you."

Marinette clapped her hands bouncing in place excited and if not for her missing voice would have most likely been squealing.

"I'll take you to him, but we're most likely going to need to get you some clothes first." Plagg looked around for something to use, then he notice a large sheet near some wreckage of an abandon fisherman's boat a little way's down the shore. "Over there. Follow me."

~~~~~~~

Adrien sighed, finally deciding to give up on his search for the day and try again tomorrow.

"Come on Plagg, it's about time we head back." He looked down realizing the feline was no longer with him.

"Plagg?" He looked at the sand at the tiny paw prints that trailed further down the beach and followed them.


	35. Second Encounter

**Guest: I trying to make them at least more than 1000 words and thank you for being super respectful :)**

 **Iisanerd: ikr? don't you just hate it?**

 **DarkBluePapillon: I'm glad you're enjoying it. I love the movie too. :D**

 **Guest: Yes this is the same story on Wattpad I'm the same one who wrote it :)**

 _Second Encounter_

"Can you turn for me Marinette?" Alya asked the girl.

Marinette turned around showing the back of her "dress" made from the sail of the abandon boat.

"You see that?" Plagg asked with a smirk. "Am I good or what?"

"Hmm...I don't know. Aren't human clothes a little more...different?" Tikki wondered.

"What are you talking about? She looks great! Before you know it she'll be having dear ole princey wrapped around her finger." Plagg stated with confidence. "Then again...I think you already do."

Marinette blushed at the thought.

"Well I don't know much about human attire, but from where I'm swimming you look great Marinette." Alya smiled up at her human friend.

"I agree." Tikki said with a smile. "Beautiful even."

Marinette covered her face embarrassed mouthing the words 'Thank you'

"Plagg? Plagg where are you?"

They all jumped to the sound of a male voice heading their way. Footsteps growing louder.

"It's him!" Plagg turned towards Tikki and Alya "You fishes better dive back in the ocean before he gets here."

"Alright." Alya looked at her friend who looked like she was about to faint. She was nervous. "Mari, it'll be alright. You'll do great."

"And we'll be nearby if you need us." Tikki added.

Marinette smiled at her fish friends watching them dive back into the sea.

She felt herself getting dizzy again. What would she do when she saw him. Would he remember her like she hoped? Would he think she was pretty? Did she already think she was pretty? What would she say to him?

Wait...'say'..she can't say ANYTHING. How in the ocean was she going to communicate with him???

"Hey!" Plagg shouted trying to get the girl's attention "Calm down you have nothing to worry about alright fish legs?"

Marinette nodded watching Plagg go further up the back towards Adrien's voice.

"There you are." Adrien had came from around the corner looking down at the feline. "Hey buddy. Where you run off too?"

"Meow." Plagg turned around and walked over towards Marinette.

Adrien looked up realizing that they weren't alone. "Oh..." Was all he managed to say.

Pushing her hair back behind her ear and straightening out the wrinkles on her 'dress' a bit, Marinette smiled at the Prince blushing redder than she ever thought she could.

The Prince walked a little closer and stopped in front of her. "Um...hi?"

Marinette gave a small wave.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" He chuckled. "Are you lost?"

Marinette looked down at Plagg who nodded so she nodded as well.

Adrien leaned closer, Marinette leaned back wondering why he was looking at her so intensely, it was like he was observing her.

Noticing his violation of her personal space he stepped back rubbing the back of his head with a blush. "I..I'm sorry, but...have we met?"

Marinette's eyes widen and she nodded smiling. Adrien's expression was similar when he realize who she could be. His heart leapt with joy.

"I..It's you!" He grabbed her hands. "I've been looking for you everywhere and I didn't know where to find you!"

Marinette's heart skipped a beat with every word he spoke smile never leaving her face.

"Please I must know your name." He asked.

She opened her mouth to tell him, but nothing came out. She deflated remembering that she no longer had her voice.

"What's wrong." The Prince asked looking concerned. Marinette pointed to her throat, Adrien realized the problem. "Oh...you can't speak.." Marinette shook her head sadly. "I..guess that means your not who I thought you were..."

Adrien's face grew solemn as he released the girl's hands from his hold.

Marinette also held a sad expression wondering how she was going to tell him. Then she had an idea.

 _Maybe if I try to explain what happened he'll know it's me._

The blunette tapped the blonde on the shoulder, when he looked up she tried to explain with hand gestures and mouthing the words about how she gave her voice to the sea witch and become human.

Adrien's brows drew together in confusion as he tried to guess what the girl was trying to tell him. "What's wrong are you hurt?" She shook her head. "No? Um...do you need help?"

In her excitement Marinette lost balance once again in her new legs and was plummeting towards the sand. In the nick of time Adrien reached down and caught her.

"Woah are you okay?" Adrien asked concern.

Marinette looked up at the blonde. A slight blush on her face when she realized just how close they were. She could kiss him right now, but would it work?

Adrien found himself starring back at the girl, her eyes sparkled and were just as blue as the ocean. They had a slight sadness to them almost like...

Adrien shooked the thought from his head and smiled. "You must of been through a lot haven't you?"

Marinette looked at the ground nodding.

Adrien placed an arm around the girl helping her stand up straight. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Let's head back to my place."

Marinette nodded. She looked back at Plagg smiling brightly.

Plagg rolled his eyes, but still held a smile on his face.

"Hey little buddy, are you coming?" Adrien called to the black cat while at the same time helping Marinette walk straight.

Plagg followed the two back to the castle.

Behind a large rock in the water Tikki and Alya were peeking around watching the situation.

Tikki looked over at the auburn mermaid who held a worried expression. "Don't worry Alya, Marinettes definitely got this."

Alya sighed as she watched her best friend disappear around the corner with the Prince.

"I really hope so Tikki...I really do..."


	36. Thank you

**Tiger Priestess: Plagg might be too busy eating Camembert to care.**

 _Thank You_

Adrien guided Marinette to the entrance of his palace. One of the maids who he was friends with was near dusting pots when she heard the door opened. She made her way over to the duo.

"Good evening your Majesty." The girl smiled at the blonde before looking over at the blunette clinging to his arm. "Ooh and who might this be?"

Marinette gave a wary look at the girl, but also a look of curiosity, her hair had multiple colors in it and she wore some kind of fabric wrapped around her head. As amazing and unique it was, she didn't like that this sudden girl was speaking to Adrien, she held on tighter.

Feeling her tighten her hold Adrien looked down at the girl and smiled. He took it as a sign of fear and wanted to reassure her. "Don't be scared. This is Mylene, she's a maid here in the castle and the best one we have at that"

"Hi!" Mylene said with a smile, she extended her hand out to the blunette. "It's nice to meet you. What's your name?"

Marinette hesitated for a moment before opening her mouth to speak, but once again she couldn't.

When Mariette didn't speak Mylene drew her hand back. "Is something wrong?"

"Adrien!" Coming down the stairs was Natalie. "Just in time, I was just about to send a guard to go look for you dinner is being prepa-"

Natalie stopped when she notice the girl clinging on to the Prince's arm. "And who might this be?"

"Plagg found her wandering around on the beach, she was near a small boat that was completely wrecked."

"Does she have a name?"

"I don't know...she can't speak."

Natalie looked up and down at the strange girl observing her. The blunette tensed under the woman's stern gaze.

"Mylene." The woman spoke. "Take this girl and see to it that she's freshen up for supper this evening.." She looked back at the girl. "And dress her in something more...appropriate as well." She said gesturing to the blunette's current outfit choice.

Mylene nodded taking Marinette by the hand. "Come with me Miss, we'll get you all cleaned up."

Marinette looked up at Adrien who smiled.

"Go ahead. I'll see you at dinner okay?"

With a slight blush she nodded, letting go of Adrien's arm she let Mylene lead the way.

The Prince watched as Mylene disappeared around the corner with the girl, then turned to Natalie. "So is there any particular reason you suddenly invited her to-"

"Your father would like to speak with you alone before dinner." Natalie interrupted. "Go change and head over his studies to see him, I'll see you in the dining hall."

Natalie walked away from the blonde prince leaving him alone, with a sigh he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah she's definitely not up to something."

Mylene guided Marinette down the hallway. As they were passing the kitchen a male voice called out. "Mylene!"

Mylene stopped and looked into the kitchen. "Hi Ivan!" Letting go of Marinette for a moment she went over to the large boy throwing her arms around him and giving him a kiss.

Marinette smiled at the couple. _So she has someone_. She felt slightly relieved, but also guilty that she had been so hostile before.

"The Prince just came back from his outing he and the King will be ready for supper soon." Mylene warned, "Make sure it's ready on time okay?"

"Don't worry I'm already working on it." Ivan said gesturing to his Spatula. "And after we're done tonight you and I will go out on a romantic evening."

Mylene giggled as Ivan kissed her on the cheek. Marinette smiled, hoping that one day that will be her and Adrien.

Mylene looked back at Marinette eyes widen as she realized she was also on a time limit. "Oh I really should get going. Prince Adrien brought a guest for dinner and I have to get her ready."

"Okay I'll see you later." With one last kiss Mylene went back out into the hall with the blunette.

"I'm sorry, that was Ivan." She said with a blush as they continued to walk. "He and I are together, as I'm sure you could tell."

Marinette smiled and opened her mouth to speak still forgetting about her missing voice. Mylene noticed.

"Do you know sign language Miss?" Marinette tilted her head confused, which gave her the answer. "It's when you speak with your hands when you can't communicate with words. I have a cousin who's deaf so I learned it from her. I could teach you too if you like. It goes like this."

Mylene made a gesture with her hands pouting to Marinette than herself she clasped her hands together. "This means. 'Can we be friends?'" She looked up at the girl with a hopeful smile. "Can we?"

The blunette blinked at the question, then gave a bright smile nodding enthusiastically.

Mylene smiled and made another sign, touching her chin and extending it towards Marinette.

"That means 'Thank you'"


	37. New Friends and Complications

_New Friends and Complications_

Adrien entered his father's studies to find the man himself in his chair signing documents as he usually did when he was working.

King Gabriel was once a kind soul up until the death of his queen when Adrien was just a little boy. Since then he became stern and more protective of Adrien wanting him to stay in the castle at all time. He was beginning to loosen up letting Adrien go outside of the castle a few times and even having his party at sea, but all the changed when Adrien nearly drowned a few days ago.

"You called for me father?" The Prince spoke.

"Yes." The King replied. "I wanted to ask you about your recent outings outside the castle."

Adrien was silent. The King continued.

"I thought I told you that I wanted you to stay inside the castle. You convince me to let you have a party out at sea and what happened? The entire ship sinks!" Adrien flinches slightly at the King's tone, but still remained silent nonetheless.

"And for what? This girl you've been deluding yourself to believe is real? How many times do you have to be told that it was all in your head?!"

"Father, she's real I know it!" Adrien finally spoke back. "I didn't just imagine her, that girl is out there somewhere."

"Do you expect me to allow you to continue this ridiculous search for a non-existent girl? Is this your excuse for not picking out a bride?"

"Just give me time father. I'll find her and when I do this is the girl I choose to marry." Adrien stopped rubbing the back of his neck. "Well...if she'll have me that is..."

King Gabriel thought for a moment, looking out the window and at his kingdom. He wasn't going to be around forever and if his son was going to be King he needed to make sure he was taken care of.

"Alright." The King spoke. "I'll make you a deal. I'll give you 3 days to find this girl, whoever she is, if you are unable to locate her by then I'LL be choosing your future bride and the wedding will be had with no arguments. Do I make myself clear?"

Adrien didn't know what to say to that. His father was giving him a chance, but if he failed it would be at his expense.

"Do I make myself clear?" The King asked again.

"Yes father..."

"Good. I need to travel to the neighboring kingdom for important business, so I'll be unable to join you for dinner. I'll be back before noon tomorrow. You're excused."

"Yes father..." The prince exited his father's studies.

Marinette was in a large tub of water surrounded by so may bubbles. They were different than the bubbles she would see under the sea. These were white and so fluffy looking.

The blunette giggle slightly before a bucket of water poured on her head rinsing the bubbles out. She looked up at Mylene who was holding the bucket.

"Don't worry, we'll have you cleaned up in no time." The rainbow haired girl said smiling at Marinette.

Marinette smiled back scooping a hand full of bubbles and blowing them into the air.

Mylene gave a sympathetic look at the girl. _I can't imagine what she might have been through, poor girl must've been in a shipwreck._

The door to the washroom opened, entering was Alix, she had short bright pink hair and was holding a laundry basket.

"Anything you got for me, Mylene?" She asked.

"Oh..um we'll there's this." Mylene held up the raggy dress that Marinette wore earlier.

Alix gave a look at the dress, but took it nonetheless. Her attention was suddenly caught by the blunette in the tub. "Is that the girl that everyone's talking about? The prince's guest?"

Mylene nodded while Marinette sunk a little lower in the water.

Alix walked over to the tub. "Hey there, the name's Alix."

Marinette blinked up at the girl.

"And...you are?"

"Oh, she can't speak, she's mute."

"Oh...do you at least know her name?"

"No. I'm trying to teach her sign language so she can communicate with us better."

"Why don't you just have her write on paper?" Alix asked.

"I did, but her writing seems to be in a different language or something even though she seems to understand English pretty well."

"Hmm...well I better get going need to get this done so I can finally get out of here." She turned back towards Marinette. "Welcome to the castle Mystery girl, listen to Mylene she's pretty much the only one around here who isn't an idiot."

"Speaking of 'idiots' how's Kim?" Mylene asked with a smirk.

"I'm on my way to go mess with him after my shift. I still can't believe that numbskull made it into the royal guard."

"Well he is pretty athletic and he's loyal, and on the plus side you get to see him more often now that he works in the castle." Mylene winked at the pink headed girl.

Alix scoffed walking out of the washroom with a huff. "Get your head out of the gutter Mylene, it's not like that and you know it!"

Mylene giggled when Alix stormed out of the washroom. "She acts tough but Alix is really good company to have around."

Picking up a warm towel she urged Marinette out of the tub. "Come on, we don't want you getting all pruned up. Let's go get you dressed in something nice for dinner."


	38. Kitchen Madness

_Kitchen Madness_

Plagg was wandering the halls until a delicious aroma hit his nose.

 _Mmm cheese~_

Hearing nothing but the sound of his stomach he headed towards the smell.

=

Nino walked into the dining room arms outstretched as he shouted, "WASSUP DUDE!"

Adrien turned away from the window smiling at his friend. "Hey Nino, glad you could make it."

"Dude, I will always show up for free food." Nino laughed. "Besides I'm always glad to keep you company. Although I'm not sure you need it."

"Why do you say that?"

"On my way in I heard some of the maids talking about this girl you brought in today. Is it her?"

"No, I found her by the coast. I'm just helping her out until she can get back up on her feet."

"How do you know it's not the girl you're looking for?"

"She can't speak. The girl on the beach spoke to me." The Prince replied looking back at the window.

"Dude, don't you think this search for your mystery girl seems a little..out there? I mean what if it was really all in your head? Chicks don't just go saving people in the middle of the ocean and just...disappear."

"I'm telling you Nino she was real, I'm gonna find her and I'm gonna marry her."

"Yeah...you might be jumping the gun a bit there."

"Yeah, but by now I don't have a choice anymore. My father's giving me three days before HE decides to choose my bride."

Nino eyes widen at this, "Really? I'm surprised he even let you continue looking for your girl, but dude how is marrying some random girl who saved you out in the middle of nowhere any different from marrying a random girl your dad picks?"

"Because I actually felt something with this girl." The blonde declared. "This girl's the one Nino, I know it."

Natalie entered the room taking a seat in her normal dining chair. "Hello Mr. Lahiffe. Nice for you to join us this evening." She looked around "Is your father not coming Adrien?"

The Prince shook his head, "No he's traveling to the next kingdom on royal business. You didn't know."

"I knew, but your father wasn't scheduled to leave until after dinner."

"Oh..." The Prince sighed. "Well father always did liked to do things on his own time. Is our guest still here?"

The door opens and the boys turn around to see Mylene entering the room, she smiles and waves. When she looked back she realized no one was next to her and backed into the hall. "Come on honey, don't be shy."

Reaching for her hand she guided the blunette into view and into the dining room. Marinette wore a beautiful pink evening gown that reached the floor, she looked around at the large dining room amazed before spotting Adrien and smiled brightly.

Adrien eyes widen and his jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

 _Woah_

"Well would you look at that? She's pretty cute huh Adrien?" Watching the girl walk up to the Prince.

"Uhhh.." Adrien struggled to say something. "You...you look beautiful."

Marinette blushed, looking towards the ground for a moment and back up at the prince. All he could do was stare.

"Your highness, I assume manners still exist?"

He snapped out of his stupor. "Oh..right. Right this way." He led the girl over to her seat, pulling her chair out so she could take a seat and pushing it back in once she sat down. He took his own seat nearby at the end of the table while Nino took his seat across Marinette and next to Natalie.

Marinette looked at the table and gasped at the silver object in front of her.

 _A Dinglehopper! I have a new one now!_

She picked it up and proceeded to brush her hair with it. When she opened her eyes she noticed that everyone else went silent and they were all staring at her.

She blinked then put the Dinglehopper but down on the table, blushing in slight embarrassment.

 _I'm starting to think I wasn't supposed to do that..._

Mylene who had left the room for a moment came back with 4 bowls of Pudding. She sat each one in front of everyone except Natalie who claimed that she wasn't hungry for pudding.

"Oh boy!" Nino said excited.

Marinette stared at the brown substance in front of her. Sticking a finger into she looked at it with an odd expression then proceeded to eat it off her finger.

Her eyes widen at the taste. It was so delicious! She continued to eat the pudding off her finger. Natalie scolded slightly at the lack of etiquette from the girl, while Nino tried hard not to burst in laughs.

Adrien smiled at the girl chuckling slightly, he reached over gently taking a hold of her wrist. "Here, try this." He picked up a spoon placing it into her palm.

Marinette stared at the round looking Dinglehopper slightly confused, using the round part she scooped up the pudding and ate it. It was like having the taste of eating off her finger had multiplied.

Nino flicked his spoon full of pudding and watched as it flew right on to the Prince's mouth.

"Bullseye!" The brunette laughed.

"Ninooo." The blonde groaned picking up a napkin to wipe his mouth.

"Come on dude you gotta admit that was nice."

Marinette looked down at her own spoon trying to attempt the same thing as Adrien's friend, but instead of just the pudding the entire spoon flipped hitting Nino square in the face.

"Oww!"

Adrien laughed and Mylene giggled. Nino glared at the two before grabbing his own napkin.

Natalie cleared her throat stopping the laughter immediately. "I hope this isn't how you behave with your father is at the table."

"Of course not Nat. We're just having a little fun." Adrien said with a smile.

"I feel like this is the first time we've seen you smiled in a while your highness." The rainbow haired girl said to the Prince.

Marinette who was feeling ashamed for a moment, brighten after hearing that.

After wiping his face Nino turned over to Mylene. "So what's for dinner?"

"Oh you are going to love it, Ivan's making his special tonight along with many other delicious dishes."

"What's the special?" Nino asked

"Gougeres." Mylene replied with a smile.

"What's that?"

"French Cheese puffs!"

=

Ivan sat the plate of Gougeres near with the other pre-made dishes and went back to finish the rest.

Unbeknownst to him, a certain black cat had entered the kitchen following his nose to the smell.

 _Where are you, I know you're around here somewhere..._

He looked up spotting the plate of cheese puffs on the counter where the beautiful aroma was coming from.

 _Bingo!_

Using his cat like agility he hopped up on the counter and began eating one of the puffs.

After preparing the next dish Ivan turned around to set it with the others and was angry to find a familiar black cat once again eating the food.

"HEY YOU DUMB CAT! GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" Grabbing a broom he started to swat it at the feline.

Quicker than the large chef Plagg jumped off the counter and dashed across the kitchen. Ivan continued to swing at the cat knocking everything out of the way.

"I am tired of you always coming in here eating all the cheese! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!

Pots were knocked over plates were broken and shelves came crashing down.

Plagg knocked over a pitcher of water that spilled on to the floor before dashing out of the kitchen. Ivan not seeing the spill slipped crashing into a supply of flour.

Plagg snickered at the large chef.

 _When will he ever learn?_

=

The crash was heard all the way from the dining room.

"Um...what was that?" The Prince asked.

"Umm.." Mylene gave her best smile. "Excuse me, I'm..going to see what Ivan's up to."

Mylene rushed out of the dining room and into the kitchen. She gasped seeing the display, the kitchen was a complete mess, pot and pans were strewn across, nearly every wooden thing was broken, and in the corner Ivan sat on the floor in a pile of flour with his face in his hands.

"Ivan!" Mylene rushed over to the boy. "What happened?!"

Ivan groaned looking up at his girlfriend. "When we move in together, remind me never to get a cat."

"Hey Ivan you got anymore of those-"

The couple turned around to the sound of another's voice. Standing by the entrance was Alix.

"Woah...um...did I miss the tornado or something?


	39. Over and Under

**A/N: Miraculous Mermaid will now be updated every Monday**

 _Over and Under_

Mylene brought in the food that had been untouched by the wreckage. She sat everyone's meals in front of them.

"Everything alright Mylene?" Nino asked.

"Yes, everything's fine. Just a little mix up in the kitchen." She brushed it off. "I should probably head back and help Ivan, enjoy your meals you guys." With that said she rushed back into the kitchen.

The food smelled wonderful and tasted even more so. While everyone ate Plagg made his way into the dining room. Looking up at the Nino he waited for the brunette to look down.

Nino noticing the black feline turned away. "Forget it furry dude, I'm not sharing."

Plagg raised an eyebrow at the stingy boy. He then went over to Marinette's side of the table looking up at the blunette.

"You think you can spare me a piece of that cheese bread fish legs?" He asked

Marinette looked down at the pastry on her plate setting the entire piece on the floor for the black cat.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" He meowed happily, eating the bread.

Marinette rolled her eyes with a smile, what she didn't realize was that the prince had been watching her the whole time and couldn't stop himself from staring.

"Dude you keep staring at her like that you might scare her away."

Adrien snapped out of his trance turning to Nino, "I'm sorry Nino, what was that?"

Nino chuckled, "You know if she's new here maybe she'd like to see the town, explore a little why don't you take your new friend out for a bit." The brunette finished with a wink.

"That's a splendid idea." Nathalie added. "I will have a carriage prepared tomorrow morning for you and your new guest, I think it will serve as a good distraction."

"Do I even get a say in this?" The prince asked.

"I'm only looking out for your well being. It's unacceptable for the future King to mope around in his castle you need to get out, and I believe our guest here will be perfect company."

Nino leaned in whispering to the blonde. "Dude she is definitely trying to set you up."

Adrien shook his head at his friend before replying back to Nathalie. "Alright, Alright maybe a day in town won't be so bad." He turned to Marinette. "So what do you say?"

Marinette who had been focused on Plagg looked back up at the Prince.

"Would you like to join me tomorrow for a tour of my kingdom?" He asked.

Marinette smiled brightly before nodding enthusiastically.

 _Would I ever!_

oooooo

A little ways from the castle Tikki and Alya were swimming near the coast.

Alya looked up at the castle with a worried expression. "I wonder how she's doing in there."

"I'm sure she's doing fine. I'm betting by tomorrow she'll have the Prince's heart right in the fin of her tail." Tikki said with a smile.

"Yeah, problem is she doesn't have a tail any more..." Alya frowned laying back on top the surface of the water swimming backwards. "Tikki I'm worried, what if she doesn't pull this off? Three days isn't exactly enough time to fall in love."

"True, but...I have a good feeling about this." A lucky feeling. The fish thought. "She'll make it."

Alya sighed, looking at the sun she noticed that it was halfway past the horizon. "Let's hope so, cause day one is already up." She looked down at the water. "I'm going to head back down to the merkingdom. Make sure no fish gets suspicious about us being gone, especially Chloe."

"Good luck Alya."

"Thanks. I'll sea you later" Alya dove back down under the water.

oooooo

Meanwhile back at the castle, Adrien and Nino were in the gardens below practicing his fencing.

"Tell me again why I agreed to be your fencing partner?" The sailor asked.

"I've...sorta been skipping classes lately." The blonde admitted thinking back to his mystery girl. "I wanted to sharpen up on my fencing skills a bit." In one swoop Adrien parried Nino's attack knocking the sword out of his hand. "Looks like I didn't need much help after all."

Nino wide eyes watched as the blonde looked up from the corner of his eye. Following his gaze he looked up and saw Marinette watching them from her window.

The brunette chuckled. "'Sharpen up on your skills' huh? More like impress a certain little lady."

Adrien went stiff, a small blush spreading on his face. "I...I don't know what you're talking about..." He says while looking at the ground.

"Wow you are really pathetic, just turn around and say 'Hi' you dork."

Adrien glared at his best friend before turning around looking up at the blunette, with a smile he waved up at the girl.

Marinette stood up straight, slightly thrown off guard by the gesture. She waved back giving an awkward smile of her own before backing into the room and disappearing from sight all together.

Adrien's smile never left his face.

"Dude, you sooo got it bad."

Adrien turned back to his friend. "What are you talking about now?"

"Admit it. You like her." Nino spoke bluntly.

"W..What? No!" The blondes face turned redder by the minute. "I..I mean yes I like her but not in the way that you're thinking. She seems like a sweet girl."

"A sweet girl who you met on the beach and decided to bring home? A sweet girl who you couldn't stop staring at during dinner and agreed to take her on what as well might be a date." Nino continued. "A sweet girl, who you just spent the past Fifteen minutes trying to impress by showing her how well you can knock me on my butt during Fencing."

Adrien sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay...maybe..I like her a little so what? There's just something about her..." Adrien shook the thought out of his head. "But it doesn't matter, I've already made my decision. I'm going to find the girl who saved me. She's the perfect girl for me and I'm going to make her my wife."

With that Adrien sheathe his sword and left the gardens.

Nino shook his head as he watched the Prince leave. "For all you know Dude...the perfect girl could be right in front of you and you still wouldn't see it..."

ooooooo

Alya made her way back under the sea down where it was better and much more wetter, just in time to run into Juleka and Rose.

"H..Hey girls!" The orange mermaid greeted. "What's up?"

"We heard what happened." The small mermaid spoke.

Alya's fin froze. "Heard about what?"

"We're really sorry about what happened to Marinette's cave. I never would've thought Chloe would do something like that."

"I did." The dark mermaid spoke.

Alya sighed in relief. She made a mental note to keep Marinette's current state a secret as to not cause anymore problems.

"Do you know where Marinette is Alya?"

"I...don't know." The Auburn mermaid lied.

"Chloe's looking for her. She says if Marinette isn't found by the end of the day she'd send guards to destroy her entire cavern." Juleka warned.

"Wait...did you say the end of the day?"

"Yeah that's what she said."

"It's already the end of the day..." Alya swam in the direction of Marinette's cavern with the other two mermaids following behind.

When they arrived they noticed the giant Boulder was knocked away far from the entrance. They slowly entered the cave gasping at the display that they found.

All of Marinette's treasure. Everything she ever collected.

Was completely destroyed.

Rose swam near the ocean floor to pick up the sipper dipper she saw the first time she came, it was now broken in half. "Everything's gone..." She said quietly. "I've always known that Chloe was mean, but this is just."

"Downright evil." Alya finished.

"Marinette's going to be crushed when she sees this place." Juleka said concerned.

Alya spotted something red over in the sand. She swam over and picked it up. It was red and round with black spots with a string.

"At least this seems to be okay."

She said holding on to the item to save for Marinette. "Besides, I think Marinette finding out about this won't be a problem...she's gone."

Juleka and Rose heads both snapped in the direction of the orange mermaid. Before they can ask what she meant, a voice interrupted.

"Marinette's gone?"

Alya turned towards the entrance to find Nathaniel swimming inside.


	40. Letting Go

**Tiger Priestess:** **There'sa lot of things that Adrien needs to realize.**

 **Guest: They need to get married PERIOD. Not just here but in THE SHOW!!**

 _Letting Go_

Everyone was quiet. Rose and Juleka looked over at Alya who seemed less than happy to see the red head there.

Nathaniel spoke again. "Where did she go?" He asked.

Alya crossed her arms glaring at the merman. "Why? So you go tell Chloe about it again?"

Nathaniel sighed looking down for a moment and back at the the orange mermaid. "I didn't mean it I swear. I was just...worried about Marinette."

"You were worried huh? So instead of I don't know... talking to her or one of us for instance. You thought going to the princess was going to help?"

"I was confused okay!" Nathaniel shouted in frustration. "Marinette was in love with a human Alya! A HUMAN! How many times has our kind been murdered by those beasts! I was only trying to look out for her!"

"Everything was fine until you got Chloe involved! Everything was fine until YOU got involved!!" Alya shouted back. "No matter what you say it's not going to change what you did! It's not going to change the fact that it's the stupidest thing any fish in this entire ocean could do! Because of you I may NEVER see my best friend again!"

Nathaniel flinched at the mermaids tone. Rose swam over to the Auburn haired mermaid resting a hand on her shoulder. "Alya...what happened to Marinette."

"She...she's gone." The orange mermaid spoke. "She's not coming back..."

"Do you have any idea where she is?" Juleka asked.

"I...I...can't say...all I know is that she won't be coming back to see this." Alya gestured to the broken treasures scattered around the sea floor. "I...I need to go."

Sending one last glare towards Nathaniel Alya swam out of the cave.

Rose was silent before turning towards the red head. "I hope you're happy." She said to him. "I know you meant well Nathaniel, but you know as much as any of us how Chloe can be."

"I..." He tried to speak, but was barely able to find the strength to. "I just wanted to protect her."

Without another word Rose swam out of the cave with Juleka following behind.

Juleka stopped before leaving the cave, she turned around giving one last look to the merman before following her friend out into the open water.

ooooooo

Marinette stared into the mirror with a smile while she brushed her hair with a Dinglehopper.

Plagg who had been laying on the bed jumped over to the dresser next to the mirror and sat in front of the blunette. "So what's the plan fish legs?" He asked.

Marinette set her Dinglehopper down on the dresser and thought about it. What was her plan? She had that outing with Adrien tommorow, but how was she going to get him to kiss her before sunset?

"Hey where's that Yoo-yoo you found the other day? That might be pretty useful for tomorrow." The cat said licking his paw.

Marinette frowned, she pointed at the window and made a swimming motion with her hands.

"You left it in the ocean hmm?" Marinette nodded. "Oh well, guess you're going to have to do it the old fashion way. Just smile, sit still, look pretty and you'll have the Prince wrapped around your paw in no time."

Marinette sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. Was that really all it took? It couldn't possibly be that simple.

She jumped to the sound on a knock on her door. Slowly she got up and went over to open it.

Standing on the other side was Mylene.

"Hi there!" Mylene greeted with a bright smile. "I was just about to head on home, but I wanted to see how you were doing."

Marinette smiled thinking for a moment she lifted her hand towards her chin and extended it forward.

"Oh! Your welcome!" Mylene said proud. "You catch on pretty fast." Marinette stepped aside so the young maid could enter. "I still have a little time before I have to leave the castle. I can teach you a few more signs if you like?"

Marinette nodded enthusiastically, while Mylene taught her a few other signs, Plagg made his way out of the room.

ooooooo

Plagg headed over to the beach to his usual spot.

"Tikki? Tikki are you still here?" He called out.

The head of the small red fish came out into the surface. "Right over here, Plagg."

Plagg hopped over on to the rocks inside of the water, Tikki swam over.

"Hey there angel fish." The cat greeted with a cheshire grin.

"Hi Plagg." Tikki said back. "How's Marinette doing? Did she get Adrien to kiss her."

"No...No kiss yet, but definitely some progress. Princey can't seem to keep his eyes off of her and tomorrow morning he's taking her for a tour across town."

"That's good right?" Tikki said smiling. "She'll get him to kiss her then right?"

"Maybe. He doesn't know that she's the girl who saved him and without her voice..."

"She can't tell him." Tikki sighed.

"Hey where did that other mermaid friend of yours go?"

"She went back to the sea kingdom to make sure no one questioned why we were gone." Tikki stopped for a moment. "She's really worried about Marinette Plagg. I want to believe that she'll make it on time, but I'm worried too."

"Just have faith angel fish. I'm sure Marinette can do it." Plagg tried to reassure the red fish. "If there's one thing I know about fish legs she's not going to give up, and neither will Adrien, he'll figure out the truth."

 _Eventually_

ooooooo

The moon shined bright on to the ocean. Below the sea Nathaniel sat in a coral bed alone. The merman barely ate and couldn't bring himself to go to sleep as the guilt was swallowing him whole.

She was gone. The love of his life was gone, and according to Alya, she wasn't coming back.

"Why didn't I just keep my big mouth shut?" He asked himself.

He shook his head rubbing the side of his face. It was hard to stop thinking about it, to stop thinking about her was nearly close to impossible.

"Hey Nath." The red head looked up to find Juleka in front of him.

He looked away. "Hey... where's Rose?"

"She's at home gushing about some Prince that's supposed to be visiting from another sea Kingdom soon."

"Are you here to scold me too?"

"I could...but I think you've had enough of that today." She sat next to the merman. "I just came to see how you were doing."

Nathaniel sighed. "I'm sorry Juleka. I'm guess I'm just...I don't know."

"You were worried about Marinette. I get that, but be honest with me. Was that really all there was to it?"

He looked over at the dark mermaid. "What do you mean?"

"I see the way you look at her. It's really no secret that you have strong feelings for Marinette."

Nathaniel's face was as red as his face. "W...What? I..it's that obvious?"

Juleka rolled her eyes at the green tailed merman. "You're as visible a barnacle on a whale."

"H..How long have you known?"

"For awhile now." She began to draw a picture in the sand floor."It's just easy to tell."

"How can you tell?"

Juleka stopped drawing into the sand. It was her turn to blush. "Because...it's the same expression I make whenever I see the one I love..."

Nathaniel's eyes widen. Juleka was in love with someone, but who? Did Rose know about it?

"...but he's in love with someone else." She continued with a sad expression. "Even if he didn't already had eyes for someone, I don't I'd ever have a chance with him anyway...sometimes it's best to let go before you end up getting hurt even worse."

Nathaniel watched the dark hair mermaid. The look on her face said it all...pure heartbreak. Guess he wasn't the only one who was in pain.

"I should probably get going. I'll see you around Nath." Juleka got up from her spot and swam away.

"Juleka wait!" Nathaniel reached out for her, but she was long gone. He sighed again. "What am I going to do?"

"What can you do?"

Nathaniel gasped as he watched an eel slither it's way out of the shadows.

"Wha...who are you? Stay away from me!"

"We are the ones with the solution." Another eel came out from the darkness.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you wish to save your precious mermaid." One said.

"You must follow us into the deep." Said the other.

Nathaniel backed away from the creatures while trying to understand. "What do you mean 'save'? Is Marinette in trouble? Where is she?!"

"If you wish to know." They said in unison. "Follow us."

Nathaniel hesitated, he clearly didn't trust these eels, but he needed to know what happened to Marinette. He needed to find her so he could apologize.

Alya was wrong THIS was the stupidest thing he could ever do in the entire ocean.

But...for Marinette, it was worth it.


	41. Discovery

_Discovery_

Marinette sleepily blinked her eyes open, waking up to the bright light of dawn coming through the window.

She sat up and yawned strecthing her arms over her head. Her attention turned over to Plagg who was lying on his back at the foot of the bed still asleep.

She smiled and the snoring Kitty and looked out the window at the sun the was rising above the horizon.

 _The second day..._

The door slammed open followed by a shout.

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTY!!"

If Marinette had her voice the entire castle would have heard a shriek as she fell over the side of the bed plummeting to the floor tangled up in the blankets.

Plagg who was sleeping peacefully, was now wide awake and upright as he shrieked a meow with the hairs on his back standing up.

Marinette peeked over from the other side of the bed to see that the sudden visitor was Alix.

Mylene stepped in glaring at the pink haired girl. "Alix, why'd you do that? You nearly scared the poor girl half to death!!"

Alix simply shrugged popping her bubble gum.

Mylene went over to the other side of the bed to help Marinette off the floor. "Good Morning, I'm sorry if we gave you a fright."

"Yeah even if it was hilarious." Alix said.

Mylene rolled her eyes continuing to speak. "We came to help you get ready for your day out with the Prince. We brought you a fresh set of clothes and some ribbons for your hair. Then after we're done we'll escort you to the dining hall so you can have breakfast before you leave."

Marinette smiled before nodding. Her grin only widen when she saw the dress that was picked for her. She clapped her hands in excitement.

Plagg now angry about the sudden wake up call decided to make his exit while the girls prepared the blunette.

oooooool

Alya was making her way back to the coast to meet up with Tikki. Swimming up to the surface she peeked her head above the water to try to get a better view of where she was going.

She looked around for a moment finally spotting the Rocky shore that she recognized from yesterday.

Alya turned around tensing at the sight of a ship that looked like it was heading her way. She dived back under the water to prevent herself from being spotted. She watched the bottom of the ship sail above making it's way past her, once she saw that it was safe she swam over to the Rocky shore.

"Tikki? Tikki?!" She called out to the red fish hoping to find her in the de spot that she left her.

 _Where did she go? Oh Poseidon, I really hope nothing happened to her!_

Alya took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down. Tikki was capable of handling herself, but she still couldn't completely get rid of her worry.

 _I'll just wait here for a little while, she'd have to come back eventually right?_

Alya swam up back to the surface again, using her arms she pushed herself up onto a rock and took a seat. With her fin still halfway submerged in the water she leaned back watching the sun rise.

oooooooo

Nino was busy at the docks working for his morning shift. Grabbing a net full of fish he carried it off the boat and on to the docks.

"Well look who it is."

Nino sighed slinging the net over his shoulder. "What do you want, Clyde?"

Clyde was this taller and slightly muscular fellow apart of a different crew on a different fishing boat. He used to work in the castle, but was kicked out of it for reasons unknown.

"You think you really have it good huh? Being all buddy buddy with the Prince just so you can slum it up in the castle and lick on a silver spoon all day, while the rest of us are down here struggling just to get a decent meal."

Nino continued down the dock. "I really don't have time for this right now, Clyde. I have work to do."

"What's the matter Nino? Did I prick a nerve?" Clyde chuckled. "It's no wonder your dad left you. You're too much of a wuss to even stand up for yourself."

Nino dropped his net on the ground, turning around he grabbed the male by the shirt. "Listen here Clyde! I don't have to take this crap from you, so you better watch it!"

Kim and Max saw the encounter carrying back a couple of crates back on to the ship. Kim sat his crate on the grab before grabbing Nino pulling him off the dirty blonde.

"Hey Man, calm down. We already got enough strikes as it is do you want to get another?" Kim scolded.

Nino glared at the blonde sailor as he laughed at the brunette.

"Man you are too easy! See you around loser."

Nino shrugged Kim off of him. Max watched Clyde as he walked back over to his ship.

"I really think he truly has no other way to entertain himself." Max stated.

"Yeah...he's always been a jerk." Kim sighed. Him and Clyde used to be best friends at one point and he was just as much as a jerk as he was back then. It wasn't until he met a certain girl with pink hair he started to surround himself with better people. "Are you alright man?"

"Yeah I'm... no...no I don't think so."

"Go take a walk on the beach and cool your head for a moment." Kim suggested. "We'll handle things here until you get back."

Nino nodded, he made his way off the dock and over to the coast.

oooooooo

It's been about half an hour since Nino left his crew to go clear his hand.

The things Clyde said about his father were true. His dad had mysteriously left him and his mother for reasons he's never come to known. Nino remembered asking his mother time and time again as a child.

 _Where's Daddy?_

 _Why did he leave?_

 _Is he coming back?_

His mother never answered his questions, but he knew whatever the truth was, she was hurting from it.

His mother passed away from illness a few years later. The sailors from his father's ship took him in when they heard he was alone, none of them ever told him anything about his father, so eventually he stopped asking.

When Nino's mother was alive she worked as a maid in the castle. When his father had suddenly left, Nino's mother had no other choice but to bring her son to work with her, that's when he met Adrien.

At first he didn't like Adrien, he was jealous at how privileged Adrien was not only having everything, but his dad was also still around.

Adrien on the other hand was happy to have a boy who was around his age inside the castle. He made an endless effort to become friends with the brunette always asking him if he wanted to play and even went as far as to bribe him with treats.

Nino eventually gave in and that's how him and the blonde started to grow to become friends.

Nino smiled at the memory, Adrien had been there with him through thick and thin especially during the harsh times of coping with the death of his mother.

The blonde was also the only reason he hadn't left the Kingdom already in search to start a new life.

Nino wanted his best friend to be happy, even if that meant risking the chances of getting caught whenever he snuck him out of the castle, even if it meant coming to the castle everyday just so he'd never feel alone, even if it meant spending endless hours searching for this Mysterious girl that he's convinced himself to believe is real.

Although, judging by the looks he was giving that blue haired girl at the dinner table yesterday. That might not last long.

Nino felt much better now, he was ready to turn around and head back to the docks when he saw something from around the corner.

He walked around a huge rock on to a rocky part of the beach.

His eyes widen at the sight of a girl with dark skin and Auburn hair sitting on a rock staring at the horizon. What was she doing way out here?

He decided to walk over calling out to her. "Hey! Hello there!"

The girl gasped turning around her eyes were wide with fear.

The first thing Nino noticed was how downright gorgeous this girl was and that he's never seen her around before, he looked down...that's when he saw it.

From the waist down, the girl had a bright orange fish tail.

Nino froze blinking at what he saw, he couldn't bring himself to believe it, but yet it was right in front of it.

"Y..You're...You're...you're a..." He couldn't bring himself to say it as he was still in shock.

Alya made her move to dive back under the water. This was not good at all she thought.

Nino noticed that she was about to retreat back into the water. "W..Wait don't go!" He ran over grabbing a hold of her before she could leave.

Alya struggled to get away, she spotted a rock over on the side, using her free arm she grabbed it and swing it around hitting the brunette in the face.

Nino stumbled backwards releasing the orange mergirl as he brought his hands up to his nose which was probably broken.

Alya took this chance to dive back into the water and swim away.

Once Nino slightly recovered from the pain, still holding his bleeding nose he looked up to see the end of the mermaids tail fin submerging under the water.

Nino blinked as the realization of what happened hit him harder than that rock.

He just saw a mermaid.


	42. Belief

***gasps* Nino saw mermaid Alya! What will happen?? Only i know and I'm not going to tell you s*** ***insert troll face here* heeeehee**

 _Belief_

Alya swam around the coast as fast as she could away from the human. Her heart was racing in fear at how close he had gotten to her and it scared her to pieces. She knew she couldn't go to far from the beach in case Tikki came back waiting for her, but she was scared that the human would go get one of his ships and possibly try to hunt her down, she had to stay hidden.

"Hi Alya."

The Auburn haired mermaid screamed so loud that the ocean practically shook from it.

"Alya it's me!" Tikki said eyes widen. "Just calm down...breathe"

Alya let out the breath she was holding before putting her face in her hands. "I don't know if I can do this Tikki...I have never been this stressed out in my life and am I EVER known for getting STRESSED??!"

"What happened?" The fish asked.

"A human saw me Tikki, a HUMAN! He actually GRABBED me! I barely got away I was TERRIFIED!"

"Oh no! Did he hurt you?!" Tikki asked worriedly.

"N..No...actually...I'm not sure if he had even planned to to be honest, I was just so freaked out I ended up hitting him in the face with a rock just to get away."

"Ouch..."

"Yeah...so where did you head off too anyway?"

"The Prince is taking Marinette out around the Kingdom today. I found a river that leads into town, that way we can be close by in case she needs us." Tikki spotted a round object in Alya's hand. "What's that?"

"I don't know." Alya said bringing it into view. "I...found it in Marinette's cavern."

Tikki's eyes widen when she realized that it was Marinette's Yoo-yoo. Didn't Plagg say that it could cast love spells?

"We need to get this to Plagg so he can take it to Marinette." Tikki started to swim back to the beach, stopping when she noticed that Alya wasn't following her. "What's wrong Alya?"

"I...I can't go back up there. W..What if that human is still there?" Alya having been so close to a human for the first time, was starting to fully understand the danger of their situation. She was willing to go with this whole thing at first but now...

"It's okay Alya, you stay down here. I'll give the Yoo-yoo to Plagg. For now I think it's best if you stay here anyway. The river isn't shallow enough for you."

The orange mermaid nodded handing the round object to Tikki who carried it in her fins.

As Tikki swam away Alya couldn't help but wonder what her main fear was.

Being captured by humans or losing her best friend...

oooooooo

While Plagg was heading down to the beach, he passed Nino who had his head up while holding the bridge of his nose. By the looks of it he seemed to be in pain.

Nino put his head back down spotting the black feline. "Oh...hey Plagg.." he greeted before continuing his way over to the docks.

Plagg raised an eyebrow wondering what happened to the brunette, but shook the thought away once he realized he didn't care.

Nino didn't share his cheese bread with him.

Plagg went over to the rocky part of the shores where he was oh so familiar with. He sat on his usual rock and waited for Tikki.

As he licked his paw he couldn't help but wonder how life would be like on land if Marinette were to become human. He'd most likely be able to get her to get him more cheese.

While the black feline was swimming in his thoughts a tiny red fish came swimming in his direction.

"Well good morning angel fish, took you awhile."

Tikki swam below the water for a second before bringing back up the Yoo-yoo.

"Ah you found it." Plagg took the Yoo-yoo in his teeth and set it aside. "Fish legs is going to need this on her outing today."

"Alya brought it here." Tikki responded.

"Speaking of your other mermaid friend where is she?"

"She doesn't want to come back up. A human spotted her while she was up on the surface, she hit him in the face with a rock before swimming back down below."

Plagg blinked as he suddenly remembered Nino walking by holding his nose in pain.

The cat laughed. "Hahahaha!! Serves him right! Maybe he should think before denying me cheese again."

Tikki blinked. "What?"

"Nevermind. I'll get this to Marinette before they ride off."

"Okay, I spotted a river that goes into town, I'll be in the water."

Picking up the Yoo-yoo in his mouth once again Plagg pounced over to the castle.

ooooooooo

Nino headed back to the docks gripping his nose as he groaned in pain. Passing Plagg who was once again wandering on the beach, he made his way further down to reach the docks.

When he finally made it the crew was still working on unloading and reloading ships. Max who was counting crates saw him approach their boat.

"Hey Max." Nino called. "Where Kim go?"

"He went to go start his royal guard duties at the castle. Are you feeling any bet-?" He stopped noticing the brunette's bleeding nose. "What happened to your-"

"Long story. You won't believe me if I told you. TRUST ME." Nino looked around as if he was searching for someone. "Where's Theo?"

Max made a face before pointing over to the ship. "He's up there sewing one of the nets back together. Be careful what you say to him though, one wrong word will ignite him to go on his false belief about mermaids again..."

Not as false as you might think Max...

Nino walked on to the ship grabbing a nearby tag to try to stop the bleeding from his nose. He would most likely have to get a bandage for it.

He spotted The sitting on a barrel as he finished tying the net back together.

Nino approached him. "Hey Theo."

Theo was about to return the greeting until he caught sight of the boy's nose.

"Uhhh..."

"I know my nose is broken, long story I rather not talk about it yadda yadda." Nino sighed. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Um...sure. What is it?"

"It's about...mermaids." Theo brighten at his answer. Nino continued. "I wanted to know how much you knew about them, because I'm starting to believe that you might've been right."

"Of course I'm right! Only non-believers can't see the truth." Theo glared in Max's direction. "So what did you like to know?"

"I want to know everything you know." Nino grabbed a barrel sliding it next to the man before taking a seat. "Let's start with this. You wouldn't happen to know if a mermaid can become human...do you?"


	43. An Act of Kindness

**A/N: *eats fishsticks* wait...wasn't i supposed to update Miraculous Mermaid today?**

... **...*keeps eating fishsticks***

 _An Act of Kindness_

Nathaniel swam to the palace of the sea King wondering why he agreed to do this. Why WAS he doing this?

The Sea Witch's words had been repeating in his mind since last night and he wondered if this was starting to become a bad idea.

No, scratch that, this WAS a bad idea and he knew it, but if he didn't he would be risking Marinette's life.

Hawkmoth's words repeated in his head once again.

"If you are able to bring me the King's Triton, I will free Marinette from the human's clutches and you will finally have your love."

Nathaniel knew from the start that the humans were trouble and sweet Marinette was captured by them and as much as he wanted her safe he couldn't help but wonder if stealing the King's heirloom was the right way to go about it.

Still, he didn't have any other way to get her back, he would have to take a chance.

 _For Marinette..._

"Nathaniel?"

He froze turning around as he came face to face with another red head.

Sabrina gave the green merman a skeptical look. "Where are you heading off to?"

"O..Oh I was just heading off to the castle to see Princess Chloe. I wanted to speak with her." He said honestly.

The purple mermaid became more suspicious. "Why?"

Nathaniel swallowed, he knew where Sabrina's loyalty lies. If she figured out what he was up to, even a little bit, she'll immediately tell Chloe.

"I wanted to...ask her to go on a lovely swim with me. I..If she h..had the time that is.." Nathaniel smile nervously trying not to look suspicious.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Oh okay, well I was just heading over there to see her if you want to tag along."

Nathaniel smiled swimming alongside the red head. "Thanks Sabrina."

oooooooo

Marinette headed down the stairs of the front of the palace approaching the carriage she was supposed to ride with Adrien. She wore a pretty pink dress for her stroll around town with him and her hair was done up in pretty pink ribbons.

Adrien stood in front of the carriage watching Marinette come down the steps. The blush on his face slowly became visible.

When she stopped in front of the blonde she looked over at the carriage. She remembered Plagg telling her something about humans getting around on land in these things called 'magic carpets.' It excited her to think that she was about to go on her first one...and with ADRIEN!

"Are you ready to go?" he said throwing a charming smile at the girl.

When she nodded he held out his hand helping her on to the carriage before climbing on himself.

"We'll be back before sunset! Give father my regards." Adrien shouted.

Nathalie who stood by the entrance with Mylene and Alix simply nodding as Mylene waved goodbye with a huge smile and Alix continued to pop her gum.

As Adrien rode the carriage through the gates Plagg who had been heading back saw the couple riding out of the castle. As quick as he could he ran over to them and hopped underneath the carriage riding along with them.

As they rode down the hill towards the village, Marinette pointed at various things on the way down excited which each new thing she saw.

Adrien smiled chuckling to himself at how excited she was. "You don't really get out much do you?"

Marinette blushed, twirling the end of her hair as she shrugged and continued to look around. Adrien looked up ahead for a moment keeping the horse driven carriage on the path they were following, when he looked back his eyes widen when he noticed the girl was hanging off the back of the carriage looking down at the horse's hooves from the bottom.

When she saw Plagg sitting at the bottom she gave him a small wave while he simply stuck his tongue out making her laugh a little.

"H..Hey!" Adrien pulled back on the ropes causing the carriage to stop. Reaching behind him he pulled Marinette back by the waist.

Tikki was swimming inside the river that followed the path into town. Plagg still riding beneath the carriage poked his head out to look down at the river.

"Did he kiss her yet?" Tikki asked jumping out of the water.

When she jumped out a second time Plagg replied, "Not yet."

Tikki groaned.

When they made it into town Marinette marveled at all the people running around or simply going on a stroll. Adrien had one of the coachmen in town take his carriage away so that he'd know where to find it later. Luckily for him he wore regular clothes so that it would be more difficult for any townfolk to recognize him as the Prince.

When he turned around he noticed that Marinette had went down the road drawn to everything she saw passing by and he rushed after her.

Plagg hopped out from his spot under the carriage, Yoo-yoo still in his mouth as he went after Marinette.

Marinette saw a small puppet show going on. She laughed at the funny little creatures and grabbed a hold of one. When she held it in her hand she she tilted her hand wondering why he was no longer moving. When she looked back at the little box he was in she saw a hand where the puppet previously was trying to feel for the missing object.

Adrien had finally caught up to Marinette. Taking the puppet out of her hand he handed it back to the puppeteer behind the box. "Sorry sir."

Guiding the blunette away from the puppet show the Prince suggested that they look around some place else.

oooooooo

"Have you ever tried a croissant before?" Adrien asked the girl as they were strolling through the city. Marinette shook her head and the blonde gasped. "Really? They're the most delicious thing you could possibly eat!" He said enthusiastically.

They arrived at the nearest vendor. Adrien ordered two crossiants handing one to the blue eyed girl.

Marinette was already drawn to it by the smell and only got better after she took the first bite. The soft fluffy feeling in her mouth along with the buttery taste was something she'd never thought she could ever live without again.

"Do you like it?" The green eyed boy asked.

Marinette nodding taking another bite finishing off the pastry. She pointed at the vendor.

"Another one?" She nodded and he laughed. "Okay." He ordered a second one for her and handed it over.

Before Marinette could take another bite she noticed a commotion from across the street.

There was a man who looked angry, he was glaring at the tiny old man in front of him.

"I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times! No money, no service!" The man yelled.

"Please sir, I'm very hungry." The old man pleaded. "All I ask is for a tiny bite, I will repay you by reading your fortune."

"NO! NOW LEAVE OR ILL ALERT THE AUTHORITIES!" The man yelled slamming the door close.

Marinette flinched at the harsh man's words. I guess she should've expected there to be humans who weren't all to swell.

 _Then again some mermaids are the same way,_ she thought thinking back to a certain blonde Princess.

She looked over at Adrien who looked more than displeased at the display he saw before him.

Marinette looked down at the crossiant in her hand and made her way over to the old man who began walking away. Tapping his shoulder to get his attention she handed her fresh crossiant to the elderly man.

"Oh!" The man said with a smile. "Thank you so much." He said taking the crossiant in his hand.

Adrien who had followed Marinette over to the man smiled at the kind gesture. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his bag of gold that he brought with him today. "Here, you can use this for food later when you need it." He said.

"Bless you." The man said completely grateful. "My name is Fu. I'm return for your kindness, how about I read your fortunes?"

The couple looked at each other before nodding.

The man took ahold of Adrien's hands as he read his palm. "Oh...well look at that. Who would've thought I'd be lucky enough to meet the Prince of our dear Kingdom?" Adrien's eyes widen at the man's words, who simply smiled. "It's nice to see you out and about your highness, especially since you've been so down lately. Don't worry, you'll find the one you're looking for." In that moment Fu glanced over at Marinette before releasing the Prince's hands.

Adrien was amazed, he's never seen such talent before, "That was incredible sir."

Fu simply shrugged before reaching out to Marinette. "May I?"

Marinette put her hand in his allowing him to read her palm. For a moment...he was silent.

"Oh my..." He finally spoke. "A long way from home aren't you dear child?"

Marinette tensed at his words. Did he figure out that she was really a mermaid? Was he about to expose her?

"In all my life I've never met someone as dedicated as you, but I must warn you that things will only get worse before they get better." He smiled at her. "But fear not, as long as you continue to let love light the way. Everything will be fine in the end." Letting go of her hand he placed his cane on the ground. "I must be on my way now. I hope you both have a wonderful day."

Marinette watched the man walk away. She looked at her palm thinking about the old man's words.

Things will only get worse...

"Hey are you okay?" Adrien asked noticing the distraught look on the girl's face.

Marinette blinked before nodding. Taking his hand in her's, she smiled at him and they continued their stroll around the town.

The man known as Fu looked back at the young couple with a smile on his face.

"Those two..." He said. "...are made for each other."


	44. Love Spell

**A/N: Late update sorry!**

 _Love Spell_

Nathalie was currently in her studies sorting out documents that she was preparing for the King once he finally arrived. After the Prince had left with his guest she waited by the door for about an hour expecting the King to arrive at any moment like he was scheduled to, but he didn't come. She took in a breath to steadily calm herself, before simply heading back into the castle and sending a couple of guards to search for him on the trail leading to the other Kingdom.

With all the work that was to be done she was a little happy with herself to have convinced the Prince to take that young girl out for the day. Despite her cold demeanor she actually had a soft spot for the blonde.

The death of the Queen had been a difficult time for everyone, the King, anyone in the castle who knew her personally, and the entire Kingdom.

Adrien was the one who had been effected the most by the Queen's death. King Gabriel was also in pain from the lost of his wife, but his emotions had never been clear.

Adrien on the other hand, his emotions were as clear as the sleeves on his shirt, it was no secret that the young Prince was mourning for the loss of his mother and his father wasn't there to comfort him.

The King cared about his subjects and he was always content on putting duty above anything else. He may have been King, but even he needs to learn the concept of stopping every once and awhile to just be a father to his son.

Surprisingly, the blonde did not let the experience harden him, he did not let it make him cold and uninviting. Instead he chose to keep his mother's spirit alive by being just as kind and understanding as she was.

When Adrien met Nino, Nathalie's first thought was to keep the peasant boy away from the Prince in fear of him being a bad influence, but after seeing how close they became as friends she figured that's what he really needed in the end.

A friend.

Sadly when his next birthday arrives it would mean that he would no longer have time for fun since he will finally be of age to become King and as King there were rules that had to be followed.

For example, every King needed a Queen to rule by his side and Adrien has been pushing away the idea of getting married for a little over a year now.

Arrange marriages weren't a pleasant thing to go through and not everyone ends up with someone that they will grow to love. Since there weren't any nearby kingdoms with daughters who could be wed to Prince Adrien he was free to choose his own bride, because of that he chose to search for a bride out of love, but everyone knows that love takes time and time was one thing that Adrien did not have.

That's why Nathalie had insisted that the girl Adrien found near the beach would be invited to dinner last night. She saw the way he looked at the girl, it may have not been love, but he had definitely found an interest in her.

Love can always come later.

There was a knock on the door. Nathalie glanced up at the door before proceeding to her work.

"Come in." She called.

A guard, one of the new ones, Kim perhaps? He entered the room. "I wanted to inform you that the King has just arrived, he's coming through the gates at this very moment.

The dark haired woman's eyes widen as she stood up from her chair. "Thank you, I will be on my way to greet him."

The guard nodded leaving the woman's studies. Nathalie fixed up her appearance a bit, adjusting her glasses she headed over to greet the King.

When she made it to the bottom of the stairs the doors opened. There the King entered his castle.

"Welcome back your highness." She said bowing to him.

"Hello Nathalie. Are the documents ready for me to sign?" King Gabriel asked.

"Yes sir."

"Good. I will like to have them on my desk after supper tonight." He continue to walk forward and Nathalie walked beside him. "Make sure to inform my son that I have returned and have him come to see me."

"I'm..sorry sir, but I cannot."

The King stopped walking and turned towards his advisor. "Why not?"

"The Prince is not in the castle at the moment." Nathalie informed.

The King sighed. "Is he still out there looking for that girl of his?"

"Not exactly sir...you see..." Nathalie couldn't help the tiny smirk that appeared on her lips. "...the Prince is actually out on a date."

oooooooo

At a flower stand, Marinette was looking at all the different kinds of flowers. They weren't anything like the flowers that grew back home in the ocean.

Adrien came up beside the girl following her line of sight at a red carnation that she was currently staring at not taking her eyes off of it. A smile appeared on his lips, taking out one of his leftover coins he handed it over to the florist behind the stand and picked up the flower.

Marinette's eyes widen as the Prince leaned forward handing her the flower in a charming manner.

"For you, M'Lady." He said with a wink.

Marinette blinked, a slight blush on her face as she took the flower from the blonde and mouthed the words 'Thank you'.

Adrien smiled, he turned away for a moment wondering where they should go next.

While the Prince tried to figure out their next destination. Marinette held the carnation to her nose taking in the sweet fragrance. She looked up at the blonde, her heart beat started beating faster everytime she watched him. Adrien really was just perfect, and she hoped that this day would never end.

Sadly, she knew that it WOULD eventually end, meaning less time to make the spell permanent. If she wanted to remain human she would have to figure out a way for the Prince to fall for her fast.

Suddenly the blunette felt something rub against her leg, when she looked down she saw Plagg, he had something in his mouth.

A huge grin appeared on her lips when she realized it was her Yoo-yoo. She kneeled down and Plagg released the treasure from his mouth and into the girl's hand.

"You're Welcome." The cat said with a cheshire grin.

Marinette scratched his chin making the cat purr, before standing up and observing the Yoo-yoo.

 _Now how do I use this?_

Grabbing ahold of the string she then looked over at the Prince who was still thinking to himself.

"Okay so here's what I think you're supposed to do." Plagg started. "Swing the Yoo-yoo around once you swing it high enough try hitting him right on the head."

Marinette rubbed her head asking if it will hurt him through motion.

"He might have a headache, but he should be fine." Plagg said nonchalantly.

Marinette bit her lip a little nervous. Taking a deep breath she prepared to swing the Yoo-yoo.

Nearby a dog had spotted Plagg and began to bark viciously. Plagg screeched a meow and ran passed Marinette.

Losing her focus along with her balance Marinette began to fall, Adrien had turned around to the sudden racket just in time to see Marinette falling when he went to catch her he had loss his balance and fell back on the ground.

Adrien looked up at Marinette who stared back down at him. Her face was a deep Scarlet and her heart was pounding.

 _Oh my Poseidon, Oh my Poseidon, Oh my-_

Adrien blinked up at the girl wondering why this scenario felt so familiar to him. Before he could comprehend it, something came down and struck him on the top of his head.

"Ahh!" His hands flew up to his head gripping it in pain and his eyes were shut.

Marinette blinked looking down at the Yoo-yoo that had just landed on his head and bounced to the ground. Picking it up she got off of the blonde holding him by the arm and helping him up.

"Man...that thing is hard..." He said rubbing his head.

Marinette looked worriedly at the Prince still holding his arm and hoping that he was still okay.

Adrien looked over at Marinette staring for a moment before speaking. "Wow you're... really pretty."

Marinette's eyes widen looking down at the ground for a moment blushing.

Plagg had just scurried back to the couple hiding behind Marinette's legs. "Is it gone? Is that beast gone??"


	45. First Dance

_First Dance_

"I'm so glad you've finally come to your senses Nathaniel, you'll find my company much more valuable than those rotten fish you always hang around." Princess Chloe swam through the castle alongside Nathaniel while Sabrina steadily swam behind. "So you came to hear all about little ole me hmm?"

"Um..yes, Princess!" He said with a nervous grin. "Time with you is time worth whiled!"

Nathaniel cringed slightly at his words, luckily the Princess did not noticed, but Sabrina gave him a suspicious look from behind.

She knew as much as any other sea creature that Nathaniel had feelings for Marinette. So why was he suddenly so enthusiastic to spend time with Chloe? The red head would have voiced her concern for her blonde bestie by now, but she couldn't think of any incentive Nathaniel might have for being with Chloe.

Sabrina was well aware of Chloe's reason for her interest in Nathaniel. Chloe had always envied Marinette for a lot of things, friends, her natural beauty, and a boy who fawned over her tail and fin. She saw Marinette as an enemy, a rival, so she took every chance she could to make the blunette miserable.

"I thought you would be following around the red fish stick and her slimy crew. What DID happen to dear old Mari anyway?" Chloe eyed Nathaniel a little more curiously.

"She kind of disappeared since your uh...visit at her cavern the other day. I guess she's busy or something." Nathaniel held a sad expression but quickly wiped it away, remembering what he was here for. "It doesn't matter, I much rather spend time with you Princess. I don't know what I was thinking hanging out with a girl obsessed with humans."

"A smart boy you are." Chloe said with a wicked grin. "Well luckily for you I had nothing else better to do today. I'm supposed to be meeting with this royal merman in a few days though named Prince Ali, but he sounds completely lame he actually helped a seahorse give birth, how disgusting!"

"Heh...yeah...pretty gross..." Nathaniel noticed that they were passing the throne room. There is where he saw the King's Trident in it's pedastal and the King on his throne talking with other mermaid ambassadors.

 _"How am I supposed to get the Trident without anyone noticing? There's has to be hundreds of guards in the palace I can't just swim out with it without being seen."_

 _"When the time is right, my eels will infiltrate the palace to assist you. When the time is right you will swipe the Trident and make your way out of the castle. By the time anyone realizes it's missing you will already be making your way outside the kingdom."_

 _"How will I know when the time is right?" Nathaniel asked._

 _"You will know when you see it." Hawkmoth replied in a dark tone. "Until then, you must find a way to get inside the palace when that happens. Might I suggest using the Princess? She seems to have a strange liking towards you."_

Nathaniel wasn't exactly sure what Hawkmoth meant and why in all of the ocean would Princess Chloe have an interest in him, but in the end it didn't matter, in the end he was going to go through with it.

Because in the end you're willing to sacrifice everything for that one special person, the person you love.

ooooooooo

The sun had already reached it's peak in the sky and was slowly making it's way down towards the horizon. In the middle of the town was a large fountain many different people were dancing to the music that played.

Marinette began to wonder if she would ever see anything about the surface world that she wouldn't find so incredible. If she had to pick her favorite thing so far this could definitely be it.

She always daydreamed about what it would be like to dance on the surface, but what she didn't know was that she was just about to find out.

"May I have this dance?"

Marinette looked over to her side. Adrien had his hand extended towards the blunette gesturing towards the plaza. He was asking her to dance with him.

Marinette blushed taking a step back while nervously grabbing the fabric of her dress. She's danced before, but that's when she was a mermaid and it was with Nathaniel, she was human now and with ADRIEN, a boy she had feelings for, she was scared of making a total fool of herself.

Almost as if he could tell what she had been thinking, Adrien took the red carnation out of her hand and gently placed it in her hair, then he gently took a hold of her hand. "Come on, I'll help you."

The Prince guided her out on to the dance floor. Picking a space for them he put one of Marinette's hand on his shoulder, he grabbed her other hand with his and used his other one to hold her waist.

They started slow, gently swaying to the music. Marinette looked down at their feet, she watched them move to the rhythm and the smile on her face was hard to hide.

Adrien smiled at the her excitement, once she finally got the hang of it he decided to give her a spin. Marinette twirled right into his arms and Adrien took this opportunity to dip her slightly.

Everything around them seemed to disappear as they got lost into each other eyes. Adrien brought her back up staring into those blue orbs of hers and felt himself getting drawn towards the girl. Marinette also felt herself being pulled and she leaned in as well.

They were inches apart and the space between them continued to decrease their lips were about to touch when a huge applause caused the couple to jump back slightly.

When they looked around they noticed that they were the only ones who had been dancing and everyone was now cheering from the beautiful display.

Adrien nervously rubbed the back of his head waving to the crowd. When he looked over at Marinette her face had been redder than when they first started dancing. When she finally turned to face him the blonde gave a bow while taking her hand and gently kissing it.

This was definitely her favorite part.

oooooooooo

Tikki watched from the river as the couple were back in their carriage heading towards the outskirts of town. She dived back into the water following the river back into the ocean.

When she reached the end of the river she saw Alya on the sea floor waiting where she had asked her to wait earlier that day. She swam over to the Auburn haired mermaid.

Alya looked up and saw the red angelfish swim her way. She got up from the ground. "So? Did they kiss?"

Tikki frowned shaking her head sadly, "No, not yet."

Alya groaned throwing her hands up in frustration. "Seriously? What's taking them so long?!"

"We both know that these things take time Alya...maybe...maybe they just need a little push?" Tikki suggested.

"Oh yeah? How exactly are we going to manage that?"

"There they are!" someone shouted.


	46. The Plan

_The Plan_

"There they are!"

Alya and Tikki tensed at the sudden shout. They were somewhat relieved when they discovered that it was Rose and Juleka heading in their direction.

"G..Girls! What are you doing here?" Alya asked.

"We were worried about Marinette, so we followed you here." Rose said looking guilty.

"What's going on Alya?" Juleka asked. "We're Marinette's friends too, if something's going on and she's in trouble we want to help."

Alya looked over at Tikki who simply sighed. "She's right, I'm sure Marinette would be fine with it. They are her friends too."

Alya sighed as well. "Alright, but try not to freak out too much okay?"

The two mermaids nodded.

oooooooooo

Marinette held a bouquet of flowers in her hand with a loaf of bread that she was given and had already started eating. She wore a beret from a nearby hat shop that was given to her for free by the village hat maker. Apparently the little dance they joined in had been a competition and they had won, which resulted in all this free stuff. Plagg was even sitting on the chair with the couple munching on a wheel of cheese.

Adrien looked over at Marinette and then at the ropes in his hand that he used to command the horse where to go.

"Hey? You wouldn't happen to want to give this a try would you?" He asked politely.

Marinette beamed, she practically shoved all her items into the blonde's arms as she took hold of the ropes and shook them as hard as she could causing the horse to start running forward.

The carriage jolted causing Adrien to drop everything in his arms and Plagg screeched a meow jumping right on the Prince's head.

"We're gonna die!" The cat shouted in fear at the girl's lack of driving skills.

Adrien used his now free hands to hold on for dear life as he began to wonder that perhaps this wasn't such a good idea.

There was a gap in the road, Adrien's eyes widen and he looked over at the blunette and his heart pumped in fear when she made no move whatsoever to stop.

 _This girl's crazy!_ He shouted in his mind.

A gleam sparked in Marinette's eyes as she stared picking up speed and momentum. They jumped over the large gap and made it to the other side.

They had a rough landing causing the Prince to fall down lower inside the carriage. When he lifted his head up peaking over the edge they were steadily continuing the path on the road.

He looked over at the blue eyed girl who just continued to smile while she guided them to their destination.

 _Wow this girl is awesome._ He thought. _She's crazy awesome!_

Adrien sat back in his seat smiling back at Marinette and leaned back resting his arms behind his head as he continued to let her drive their carriage. "That was actually really good for your first try I assume?"

Marinette nodded happily at the blonde.

"Speak for yourself Princey." Plagg who had just gotten over the sudden shock looked over to the girl. "I'm revoking your horse carriage -ing license fish legs."

ooooooooo

The sun was beginning to set and the light of day was disappearing into night.

Adrien decided to take Marinette for a boat ride out in a Lagoon that connected with the ocean. He used to have picnics and go on boat rides there all the time back when his mother was still alive, he was never able to bring himself to come back.

Until today.

While the Prince rowed their boat across the water Marinette looked around at the beautiful sight as they sat in content silence.

Plagg who had decided to stay on dry land spotted something red in the water. Following it he went around and behind a large tree that grew out of the water surrounded by tall grass that was also growing from under the water.

Hiding behind the grass watching the couple were Alya, Rose, and Juleka. The three mermaids observed the scene.

"So let me get this straight." Juleka whispered. "If Marinette can get that human Prince to kiss her before sunset tomorrow she gets to stay as a human forever?"

Alya nodded. "Yes and if she doesn't she'll turn back into a mermaid and become a prisoner of the sea witch."

"Oooohhh this is all so Romantic!" Rose beamed. "Well...minus the sea witch part."

"Nothing's...happening though." Juleka said sounding slightly bored.

"This is getting ridiculous." Alya groaned. "It's been two days already and that boy hasn't puckered up once!"

Tikki who had just appeared from under water spoke, "Remember when I said that they could use a push? This could be our chance to do just that."

"What do you mean?"

"Oooohhh I know!" Rose spoke. "Why not make it super romantic to a point where he won't be able to resist kissing Marinette?!"

"And how do we do that?" Alya ask.

"I say we sing a song." Rose said with a grin.

The two mermaids and Tikki stared at the pink mermaid.

"Rose...no just no." Alya said.

"Oh come on why not?" Rose whined.

"This isn't a freaking musical we can't just sing a song whenever we feel like it!"

"Rose you know I can't sing..." Juleka said.

"We're mermaids Juleka. Of course we can sing. You just don't." Rose countered.

"Well if it's music you want then I'm just the cat to provide it." Plagg said heading up to the top of the tree and perched himself on a branch. "Just watch and learn ladies."

Plagg cleared his throat and let out a screeching meow trying to provide a melodic sound, but instead sounded like a painful cry.

The mermaids cringe covering their ears and Tikki dunked underwater to avoid the noise.

Adrien stopped rowing and looked up at the feline up in the tree chuckling and leaning in to whisper to Marinette. "I think our buddy should find a better hobby don't you think?" He joked.

Marinette gave a nervous smile and looked up at the cat who simply gave her a wink and continue to sing. She face palmed.

"Okay..." Alya sighed. "As much as I hate it I'm pretty sure we can do way better than THAT and it's the only idea we got going for us right now. So I'm willing to swallow my pride this once...for Marinette."

Rose smiled and turned to face Juleka giving her a hopeful smile.

The dark mermaid sighed and returned a smile to the pink mermaid before facing Alya.

"For Marinette."


	47. Kiss The Girl

_KissThe Girl_

"Okay...is everyone ready?" Alya asked.

Rose smiled brightly nodding enthusiastically and Juleka gave a simple nod as well.

Alya looked over at Tikki and her group of fish friends who she gathered around the lagoon to help as well. They all nodded.

"Okay..." Alya plucked a plant from the water and punctured a few holes in it turning it into her own personal flute.

A turtle floated over to Juleka and flipped around on it's back so she could use his tummy as a drum and Tikki was conducting a orchestra of crickets while Rose got ready to sing.

"I'm ready when you guys are." Rose said.

Juleka started to play her percussion instrument and Tikki started up the string music through the crickets. Alya blew into her newly found wind instrument and Rose swam over closer to the boat avoiding being seen by the Prince.

Marinette saw Rose behind the Prince and her eyes widen.

 _What is she doing here??_

Rose smiled and waved at the blunette before clearing her throat and began singing.

Rose:

 _There you see her_

 _Sitting there across the way_

 _She don't got a lot to say_

 _But there's something about her_

 _And you don't know why_

 _But you're dying to try_

 _You wanna kiss the girl._

Adrien turned around at the sound and Rose went underwater to avoid being spotted. When he saw nothing he faced Marinette with confusion. "Did you hear something?"

Marinette simply shrugged pretending she didn't see anything.

Juleka:

 _Yes, you want her_

 _Look at her, you know you do_

 _Possible she want you too_

 _There is one way to ask her_

 _It don't take a word_

 _Not a single word_

 _Go on and kiss the girl_

Adrien leaned in a bit, Marinette also leaned im closing her eyes a little as she thought the Prince was finally going to kiss her, it seemed like he was going to, but he pulled back and continued rowing the boat looking away.

Marinette frowned letting out a silent sigh.

Alya:

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _My, oh, my!_

 _Look like the boy too shy_

 _He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

Adrien looked back at the girl in front of him and saw her nervously playing with her hair, despite her being unable to speak he really did find her sweet, pretty, and he can't remember the last time he's had so much fun with anyone else besides Nino.

He felt guilty because he made a commitment to find the girl who saved him yet here he was spending time with another one. Adrien couldn't put his finger on it, but there was just something about this girl that made him want her to stay.

Alya:

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _Ain't that sad?_

 _Ain't it a shame? Too bad_

 _He gonna miss the girl_

"You know...we spent all this time together today and I still don't even know your name and I feel pretty guilty about it." The Prince stated. "Maybe I could guess...'April?'"

The blunette shook her head.

"Hmm...okay...how about 'Bridgette?'"

She shook her head again.

The blonde tapped his chin for a moment. "Chloe?" Marinette made a disgusted face which caused the blonde to laugh. "Hahahaha! S..Sorry haha..you're right you don't look like a 'Chloe.' Am I getting warmer though?"

Marinette shook her head again. The prince continued to think.

"Oh for the love of..." Alya went under water swimming over to the couple. From behind the Prince she whispered loud enough for him to hear. "Her name is Marinette. Ma-ri-nette!"

Adrien squinted looking over to the side as another name slipped into his mind. "Marinette?"

Marinette nodded happily.

"Marinette?" The blonde said again when she confirmed that he had been right.

Marinette nodded again, this time taking the boy's hand in hers.

"Wow that's...really pretty." Adrien said smiling brightly. He placed his hand over hers and stared deep into her eyes. "Okay...Marinette."

Juleka:

 _Now's your moment_

 _Floating in the blue lagoon_

 _Alya:_

 _Boi, you better do it soon!_

 _No time will be better_

Rose:

 _She don't say a word_

 _And she won't say a word_

 _Until ya kiss the girl_

Fireflies began to dance around the couple creating a luminescent scenery and the fish swam around the couple jumping into the air letting the water they splash sparkle under the light of the moon and the fireflies.

Juleka:

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _Don't be scared_

 _You got the mood prepared_

 _Go on and kiss the girl_

Rose:

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _Don't stop now_

 _Don't try to hide it how_

 _You wanna kiss the girl_

Plagg tried to sing along with the mermaids once again adding his screeching meow of doom. Alya grabbed a rock and threw it at the branch the cat was perched on causing it to break making the feline fall into the water.

Luckily Tikki had been nearby so she swam under and brought the kitty back up to the surface.

"Your mermaid friend doesn't appreciate my talent." The cat said with a huff.

Alya:

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _Float along_

 _And listen to the song_

 _Song say kiss the girl_

Rose/Alya/Juleka:

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _Music play_

 _Do what the music say_

 _You gotta kiss the girl_

For the second time that day Adrien once again felt drawn to the blunette and found himself leaning closer.

Rose:

 _Kiss the girl_

Marinette also began to lean in towards the prince slowly closer her eyes as she felt drawn towards him as well.

Juleka:

 _Kiss the girl_

Adrien cleared his mind not letting any doubts stop him as he continue to get closer to the blunette. His eyes also came to a close.

Alya:

 _Go on and...!_

Juleka/Rose:

 _Kiss the girl_

They were so close just a few more inches and a kiss would finally happen. The three mermaids were at the edge of their fins as the couple's lips were almost together.

Then...the boat tipped over.

"What the...ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Alya shouted in frustration.

"Well that failed." Juleka said with no emotion.

Adrien and Marinette tumbled into the water. Marinette still not knowing how to swim in the water with her new legs flailed around trying to stay above the water. Adrien grabbed on to her waist and made a way for dry land. "It's okay. I got you."

The mermaids watched as the couple climbed out of the water. Juleka and Alya both turned and looked at Rose who just smiled nervously and said.

"Well...it almost worked..."

"It was worth a shot." Tikki said to the pink mermaid with encouragement.

ooooooooo

Deep at the bottom of the sea Hawkmoth growled at the image provided to him by his eels after they tipped Marinette and the Prince out of their boat and into the water.

"Good work you two. Head back to the Sea King's castle and make sure that red head does his part."

"Yes Hawkmoth." They both spoke before swimming away.

"That was too close, any longer and I would have lost my leverage there. If I'm going to get Nathaniel to steal the Trident for me. I need to make sure that his precious mermaid is mine to trade her for it." He swam over to his area of trinkets and magical items. "I think it's time that I took matters into my own tentacles."

He pulled out a box and opened it with an evil smirk he pulled out what was inside. "The Trident is the key I need to ruling this wretched ocean and once I do I'll make them all suffer..." Inside was a necklace, hanging from the chain was a charm of a fox tail. "Soon the entire ocean will know the name 'Hawkmoth'"

The witch placed the necklace around his neck and with the power of illusions he was able to change his form into something else...


	48. Worth

**A/N: Lmao guys that last chapter was NOT an official Chapter. I just let my friend loganheavenly write it for fun on her birthday cause whenever I told her that I had writer's block she always gave me some crazy way that I should end the story.**

 **Don't worry it's not the real ending.**

 **So PLEASE chill out! Logan does NOT watch Miraculous, everything she knows about the characters is solely through my fanfiction.**

 _Worth_

Adrien and Marinette returned to the castle still wet from their sudden swim in the Lagoon that evening.

When they entered the castle the first one to greet them was Mylene who had just arrived to the door once she saw that the couple had returned to the castle.

"Good evening your highness and hello to you too." the multi-color hair girl said to the couple. "How was your day out in the town?"

Marinette gave a huge smile and placed both of her thumbs up to emphasize that she had a wonderful time.

Mylene gave a smile that went a way when she noticed the state of Marinette's dress and looked over at the Prince to see that he was also in the same one.

"Why are you guys all wet?" She asked curiously.

"We may have had an incident with us falling into a pond." Adrien replied giving the girl a nervous smile. "Can you take Marinette over to Mylene so she can get fixed up. I'd hate it if she caught a cold."

"Marinette?"

"Mmmhmm." The blonde nodded enthusiastically with a bright smile. "I figured out her name."

"That's great and it's such a pretty name!" The maid said happily.

Marinette simply blushed looking at the floor shyly.

"Well come follow me Marinette. We'll have you fixed up and in fresh dry clothes in no time!"

Before following Mylene down the hall Marinette turned towards the prince signing the words 'Thank you'

Knowing a bit of sign language himself he signed back 'you're welcome' the the blue haired girl and smiled. He then took her hand and kissed the back of it. "I had a amazing time with you today. Sweet Dreams okay?"

Marinette blushed nodding and mouthed the words 'good night' but before she continued after Mylene she turned back to the blonde standing on her toes she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Adrien's eyes widen at the sudden gesture and before he could react Marinette was already rushing down the hall following Mylene.

The Prince blinked watching the girl's retreating figure as he placed a hand on the cheek she kissed.

Thats when he noticed his heart had skipped a beat.

"Prince Adrien." Coming down the stairs was Nathalie gave the blonde a stern look. "I thought we agreed that you'd be back by sunset."

"Sorry Nat we...got a little sidetracked." Adrien said with a nervous grin.

"I see...well I'd like to inform you that your father has returned from his trip. I told him that you were out with a guest and he has requested that you introduce the girl to him tomorrow."

"Yes Thank you Nathalie."

Nathalie nodded and turned away to make her leave, but stopped and turned back towards the blonde. "Oh I almost forgot. Nino is out in the gardens waiting for your arrival, he says that he has something urgent to tell you."

"He does? I'll head over right now."

"I'd prefer that you change into some dry clothes before you do so. Lord forbid that you catch a cold."

"I'll be fine Nathalie. If it's urgent I'll go see what it is really quickly and I'll head on back." Adrien made his way towards the entrance to the gardens.

When he was outside he saw Nino pacing back and forth he seemed deep in thought about something.

Adrien called out to him "Nino?"

Nino halted his pacing and turned towards the blonde. "Hey Dude...why are you wet?"

"Long story." Adrien answered nervously rubbing the back of his head. His eyes widen when he noticed the bandage on his friends nose. "What happened to your-?"

"Long story." Nino mimicked. "Actually it kind of relates to what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Is everything alright?" The blonde asked concerned.

"Yeah...so dude, you know how your mystery girl kinda disappear without a trace? How there were no footprints when we got there to get you?"

"Yeah?"

"And you were drowning in the middle of the ocean and we couldn't find you?"

"Nino where are you going with this?"

"Dude, you're going to think I'm crazy..."

The blonde put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Nino you're my best friend whatever you have to tell me, I'll listen no matter how crazy."

The brunette sighed. "Dude...I saw a mermaid at the beach today."

Adrien blinked. "W...What?"

"I saw a mermaid at the beach today." Nino repeated. "And I think there's a possibility that she could've been your mystery girl."

ooooooooooo

Marinette sat on her bed while Mylene sat behind her brushing her hair back with a fork. She was confused at why Marinette wanted her to use a fork instead of a brush, but decided to just go with it.

"So how was your outing with Prince Adrien?" The maid asked as she pulled the girl's hair back into a ponytail.

Marinette blushed a scarlet red and gave a small smile, Mylene noticed. "Oooh I see. You wouldn't happen to have a crush on the Prince would you?" Mylene finished the blunette's ponytail and scooted over to where she could get a better look at her face.

Marinette twirled the end of her ponytail nervously and nodded.

"Aww how cute! I wish you the best of luck!" Mylene said enthusiastically before leaning in to whisper. "Between you and me, I think the Prince likes you alot too."

Marinette blushed harder, but despite her embarrassment she really hope that Mylene was right.

The door burst open nearly scaring the two girls and standing at the entrance was once again Alix.

Mylene was about to scold her for once again bursting into the room so suddenly without warning, but quickly went against it when she noticed that distressed look on her friends face.

"Alix what's the matter?"

"What's the matter?' I'll tell you what's the matter!" The pink haired girl shouted before closing the door behind her. "That idiot Kim is what's the matter!"

"What did he do this time?" Mylene asked while Marinette blinked tilting her head slightly confused.

"That knucklehead asked me ON A DATE!"

Marinette's eyes widen while Mylene gave a bright smile. "Oh my gosh! He did???!"

"Yes! Didn't you hear me the first time?!"

"I don't understand...why are you upset?"

"Why would he ask ME??! Out of ALL the other maids that have been drooling over him??! I'm pretty sure he did it out of some stupid prank from his stupid friends it makes no sense!"

"Ooh so you're upset cause you think he doesn't really want to date you?"

"I don't care what he wants!" Alix shouted angrily. "I just refuse to be a victim of one of that morons lame pranks!"

"So what do you want to do?"

"I honestly think I should tell him to take a hike, but I'll play his little game for now I'll go with him let him by me food and all that and when it's over I'll ditch him. Simple as that." Alix crossed her arms glaring at the wall. "Um...but I...need help picking out an outfit at home..."

Mylene shook her head smiling, "Okay. Okay. I'll help." She got up from her spot and set the fork down. "I'll see you tomorrow Marinette."

Marinette waved 'goodbye' to the two girls.

Alix dragged Mylene out the door and shut it behind them.

Marinette stood up from the bed and looked out the window up at the night sky. Everything and everyone in the surface world continued to fascinate her, and she hoped that she would never have to leave, but still...she couldn't help but feel a little bit of doubt in the back of her mind.

Did she really make the right choice coming here?

She left her home, she left her friends...was it all really worth it in the end?


	49. The Start of Disaster

**Its about...to go down...**

 _The Start of Disaster_

"So you see Nathaniel, those are basically all the reasons why I would make the best queen this ocean has ever seen." Chloe finished.

Nathaniel simply nodded. "That's great, your highness. I'm sure you'll be a great ruler." As unbearable Chloe was to almost everyone she met Nathaniel was surprised at how nice, or at least the nicest he's seen her, she was being to him. Although she did talk about herself A LOT, spending time with her wasn't all that bad.

Sabrina on the other hand continued to give Nathaniel a suspecting look since he first arrived at the castle.

One of the guards of the castle approached the three bowing to the Princess. "Pardon me Princess Chole, but your father has requested your presence."

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Chloe snarked. "What does he even want anyway?"

"He wanted to see what kind of decorations you preferred for the party celebrating the arrival of your new seashells."

Chloe turned back towards the green merman. "Looks like I have some business to take care of, but don't worry I'll be back. Let's go Sabrina."

Chloe swam away with the guards escort. Before Sabrina went to follow her she decided to address the merman. "What are you up too?"

Nathaniel tensed and looked over to the purple mermaid. "What do you mean?"

"You and I both know that Chloe isn't exactly...liked by many fishes. So why are you suddenly so eager to spend time with her? What's your angle?"

"Why do YOU spend time with her?" Nathaniel shot back getting a little irritated that Sabrina was questioning him.

"We've been best friends for as long as I could remember. When no one else wanted to be my friend, she was the only one there who was willing...that's when I realized I didn't NEED anyone else." Sabrina glared at the merman. "You don't know Chloe the way I do, you don't know how great of a person she really is, and if you're planning something you need to stop it now cause I refuse to stand by and let you lie to my best friend."

"Sabrina! Where are you!" The Princess shouted. "Are you seriously making me WAIT for you?!"

"Coming Chloe!" Sabrina swam in the same direction as Chloe and the guard.

Nathaniel watched the red head leave until she was out of view. For the several time that day, he wondered if he should go through with this at all.

In the corner of his eye he saw Hawkmoth's eels slither in the distance through the halls of the palace. He followed them until they they brought him to the throne room.

When he entered the room he no longer saw them, instead two guards who swam in the room were scanning the area. One of them saw the red headed merman near the entrance and addressed him alerting the other guards attention.

"You there! What are you doing here?!"

"Um...I...I'm lost..." Nathaniel said trying to stay calm while he was secretly freaking out. "I was trying to find the...the...um..."

His hesitation made both the guards suspicious and they made their way towards him to apprehend him. Suddenly Hawkmoth's eels slithered out of the shadows each wrapping themselves around the guards necks and squeezed causing the guards to pass out on the ground.

"Wha...What are you doing!" Nathaniel shouted in shock having to watch what they've done. "You didn't say anything about killing any fish!"

"Relax.~" One eel said to the merman. "They're not dead.~"

"They're just taking...a little nap.~" The other said. "Now's your chance. Go and grabbed the Trident."

Nathaniel looked down at the guards who were now unconscious on the ground. He swam over to the pedestal where the Trident was placed.

He reached out for it his fingers were inches away, but he halted his actions.

"What are you waiting for?~" An eel asked.

"Don't you want to have your mermaid back?" Asked the other.

"Is this really the only way, to save Marinette?" Nathaniel asked. "What if there was something else, maybe Hawkmoth could give me a spell that could let me go on land to find Marinette, maybe I can save her."

"Humans are ruthless creatures Nathaniel.~" The first eel said. "They kill and pollute our oceans it will take alot more power to face them."

"If you have any hope in saving your mermaid." Said the second. "This is the only way.~"

Nathaniel closed his eyes, Marinette's face appeared in his mind. Her smile, her laugh, and everything else he loved about her. No matter what, he had to get her away from those beasts.

 _This...is the only way..._

ooooooooooo

Chloe swam beside her father as she continued to list all the things that she wanted and didn't want for her next party. Sabrina followed close behind.

"Oh and Daddy do me a favor and fire our chef, he did a terrible job with the coral cakes. I want a new and better chef."

The King nodded with a smile. "Anything for my little princess."

"Sabrina, make sure that the invitations are sent to mermaids who actually have any reputation around these oceans. I don't want a bunch of no-face fish showing up to my party and tell your dad not to get sick again, so you BETTER be there."

Sabrina nodded. "I wouldn't want to miss it for the world, Princess Chloe."

"Good." Chloe said swimming around into the throne. "Now let's see if we could-" she gasped at the sight of the bodies of two of the guards on the floor. "DADDY!!"

The King hurried by his daughters side. When he saw the display he looked up towards his throne to find and even more horrid discover.

The Royal Trident...was gone.

oooooooooo

Adrien looked out towards the ocean. He kept relaying in his mind what Nino had said. The possibility of his mystery girl being a mermaid.

He was shocked and confused at Nino's theory and even though part of him thinks of it as a ridiculous assumption. He trusted his best friend and what he had said to him WOULD explain why he couldn't find her after looking almost everywhere.

 _ooo_

 _"So let me get this straight..." Adrien said trying to process his friend's words. "You think...that either the mermaid you saw is the girl I'm looking for?"_

 _"Possibly, I have another idea of who it might be if you're interested." Nino said._

 _"What's that?"_

 _"That girl that you brought. She could've been the girl all along."_

 _"Her name's Marinette and I've already crossed her out, she can't speak remember?"_

 _"So? People lose their voices all the time. You never once thought that she could've been the girl all along."_

 _Adrien thought for a moment, he did always had this feeling about her like there was something about her that he was drawn too. "Even if you're right Nino, what does that have to do with mermaids?"_

 _"Because what if Marinette is a mermaid too?"_

 _"Okay now you're just talking crazy." The Prince said shaking his head. "How on Earth would she be a mermaid, she obviously has legs."_

 _"What if they weren't always there." Nino shot back. "Dude don't you find it at least a LITTLE bit strange? Some random girl saves you IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN. She disappears literally SECONDS before we find you, no footprints, we didn't see anyone swimming away and a few days later suddenly you find this half naked girl on the beach?"_

 _"Okay so where does the mermaid you saw come into all this?" The blonde asked._

 _"She could be a friend of Marinette, maybe she stayed close by to make sure she was okay."_

 _"How do you know that she wasn't the girl who saved me?"_

 _"She just might be and if she is...man I'd say you are one lucky dude..." Nino voice trailed off as he thought back to the beautiful mermaid._

 _"What color were her eyes?"_

 _"They were like a hazelnut brown."_

 _"It's not her...her eyes were blue." Adrien said. "Then again...Marinette's eyes are blue too..."_

 _"That just further proves my point." The brunette said. "Look dude, I really want you to be happy and the last thing I want is for you to be forced to marry someone you don't feel for. Mermaid or not I've seen the way you look at that girl. There's definitely something there."_

 _"You...might be right, but what about your mermaid situation?"_

 _"I trust that as my best friend and #1 dude you'll help me find her right? Unlike you I actually remember what she looks like, no offense."_

 _The Prince chuckled. "Alright, come meet me at the castle tomorrow afternoon. We'll figure something out."_

 _ooo_

Adrien still thought that Nino's whole mermaid idea was ludicrous, but Nino's never gave him a reason to doubt him and he's been a huge support in helping him out so far.

The Prince looked up at the window where Marinette's room was held. Despite how crazy it was, he still couldn't help but wonder. Had his mystery girl really been in front of him this whole time, was Marinette truly the one who saved him and was she a mermaid???

"Prince Adrien?"

Adrien turned around to face Nathalie. She had slight concern on her face. "Is everything alright."

"Yeah...I'll be fine." He said turning back to the ocean.

The woman approached the prince standing next to him by his side for a moment. "Are you thinking about that girl of yours again?"

Adrien sighed. "Kind of..."

"Or...perhaps you're thinking about Ms. Marinette?" Adrien's eyes snapped towards the woman. "I've spoken with Mylene."

"Oh..."

"You know Adrien..." The dark haired woman began. "Instead of chasing after someone who...may as well be a fantasy by now. Maybe you should look at what's right before your eyes."

She looked up at the window to Marinette's room and he followed her gaze. There he saw the blunette in view as she looked up at the stars. Adrien smiled as she turned away heading back inside disappearing from view.

Nathalie left the Prince alone, allowing him to go through his thoughts once again. Maybe both Nat and Nino was right, maybe he should take a chance while he still had it.

Mystery girl or not, mermaid or no mermaids. He knew what his heart wanted. He began to make his way towards Marinette's room.

 _"Adrien..."_

He stopped at the sound of his name. The familiarity of the voice making his heart increase.

 _"Adrien..."_

It...it was her! Something about it was different, but he couldn't figure out what.

Adrien looked out towards the beach and noticed a female walking on the sand heading for the castle. Her dress flowed with the wind and her hair was brown and orange with white tips at the end.

Something didn't seem right. Not only was her voice different from what he remembered. Her appearance didn't spark any recognition in him as well, just who exactly was this girl?

The strange woman looked up and made eye contact with the Prince. A purple light shined around her face in the shape of a butterfly and a trail of orange light emitted from her necklace making it's way too the Prince.

Adrien's mind became clouded and he was slowly starting to lose himself as a purple light taking the form of a butterfly appeared around his eyes as well.


	50. Something Strange

**Lessthanthreeanime : Maybe i did...maybe i didnt...lets find out shall we?**

 **Ern Estine 13624 : SHES A TROBLEMAKER!!!**

 **Spiritmoon10 : Well hello there *insert troll face here***

 **Tiger Priestess : The fact that i made Nathalie kind and understsnding in this story seems really oit of character now because turns out shes a bigger b* than i thought (Watch Ep 1 Season 2) **

_Something Strange_

"Marinette wake up!" Plagg shouted hopping on to the bed next to the sleeping girl.

Marinette sleepily blinked her eyes open and sat up staring at the cat. She yawned before throwing her hands in the air as if to ask why he was waking her up so suddenly.

"Get dressed fish legs you got a big day ahead of you!"

Marinette raised an eyebrow at the cat, still confused at what he was talking about.

"Haven't you heard? Adrien announced this morning that he has found the girl of his dreams and was getting hitched TODAY!"

Marinette's eyes widen and her mouth dropped.

"Who else could he possibly be talking about after the day you two had yesterday?! Now come on!"

Marinette blinked confused at first, but once it started to sink in a smile grew on her face.

Adrien was going to ask her to marry him?

Marinette hopped out of her bed excited as she picked up the feline off of the bed and twirled around kissing him on the head.

In her excitement she didn't even bother to get dressed, she looked at her reflection and fluffed up her hair using her hands and ran out the door still dressed in her pajamas.

With Plagg following behind she ran down the hall and towards the stairs in search of her beloved when she looked over the ledge her heart leapt at the sight of the Prince below, but stopped immediately when her eyes shifted over to the girl beside him.

 _Wait...who is that?_

The blunette hid behind one of the pillars and continued to foresee what was going on, Plagg watched as well.

"Well Adrien...I guess I have been proven wrong." Nathalie said observing the brunette beside the Prince. "This girl of yours actually...exist."

Marinette's gasp was unheard due to not being to make a sound. She looked at the girl who clung on to Adrien smiling up at him.

 _This...this can't be right..._

Plagg looked at the blonde who held an emotionless expression. Something was seriously wrong.

"Congratulations, Ms...um..."

"Lila." The girl said with a smile. "My name is Lila."

"I'd like for us to be married as soon as possible." The Prince requested. "This afternoon in fact."

Something was definitely wrong.

"Adrien you must understand that these things take time-"

"I'd like the wedding to occur before sunset. It is what M'lady wishes." Adrien's tone sounded just as emotionless as the expression on his face.

"Well...if that is what you wish your highness." Nathalie said. "I will make sure that the wedding is arranged to take place this afternoon, before sunset."

Marinette backed away from the ledge until her back made contact to the wall. She shook her head in disbelief trying to convince herself that this wasn't happening, that it was all just one big nightmare and she was going to wake up any moment back in her room.

She knew better though, she was definitely awake, which meant that Adrien was truly getting married...to someone else.

She ran down the hall.

"Marinette wait!" Plagg shouted chasing the blunette. "There has to be some kind of reason for this!"

Lila looked up behind her to see Marinette's retreating figure as she watched the girl run away in sorrow with a grin on her lips.

Lila looked back over to the Prince leaning her head on his shoulder which he had no reaction too. She looked down at her fox tail necklace with an even more sinister smile.

 _Looks like everything is going according to plan._

ooooooooooo

Nino was currently walking along the shore of the beach constantly staring into the ocean. He knew it would be a million in one chance that he'd ever see that mermaid again, but he had to hope right?

Something about that mermaid sparked a light within him and he couldn't figure out what it might've been. He couldn't stop thinking about her last night and her face was unforgettable, despite the fact that it had been filled with fear which led her to assault him with a rock to the nose that he had long since bandaged.

Nino couldn't forget how downright gorgeous she was and even though he still had intentions on helping Adrien with finding his girl, he really hoped that his theory about Marinette being the one was true and not the orange mermaid.

This one was his.

Was this what Adrien meant by finding the right one? Someone who just made your heart stop and drive you insane to the point where you can't get them out of your mind no matter what you do?

Was it really THAT easy to...dare he say it...fall in love?

Nino groaned as all the thinking was starting to give him a headache. His break was most likely over by now, he needed to head back to the docks and finish stocking so he can go see Adrien at the castle.

When he made it to the peer he noticed Max up ahead, but realized Kim was no where in sight.

"Hey Dude where did Kim run off too?" Nino asked.

"He got called in at the castle, they need as many guards on duty today for the big event." Max replied

"Big event? What big event?"

"Haven't you heard? The Prince annouced his engagement and is getting married this afternoon."

Nino's eyes widen. "Wait..what? He's getting married today?!"

"I'm actually surprised you didn't know about it considering you guys are best friends." Max said with a nonchalant tone.

Nino thought for a second. "Hey Max can you cover for me while I'm gone?"

"No."

"Thanks! I'll be back as soon as I can!" With that the he headed off to towards the castle.

oooooooooooo

In the castle everyone was hustling and bustling trying to get ready for the sudden wedding.

Nino was constantly avoiding not running into anyone as everyone was rushing by carrying different items for the wedding.

"You there!" A guard shouted. "What are you doing in the castle?!" When Nino's turned around the guard realized that he had in fact knew the intruder. "Nino what are you doing here?"

"Hey Kim. I came to talk to Adrien. You wouldn't happen to know where he is would you?"

"Well...yeah he's up in his room getting ready for the wedding, but you shouldn't be here." Kim said worriedly. "Prince Adrien's made it clear that his bride doesn't want peasants at the celebration. She's pretty...strict."

What is going on? That sure doesn't sound like the type of girl he should be marrying then. Nino thought.

"Did his father force him to marry this girl? I thought he still had a day left."

"Rumor has it that this girl is the one who saved him, the one he's been looking for."

 _What??_

"I need to talk to Adrien. Can you take me to him? He's my best friend, I'm sure he'll want to talk to me."

Kim sighed contemplating on the pros and cons on the decision, but gave in. "I'll take you to him, but don't say I didn't warn you about the bride."

ooooooooooo

Adrien looked in the mirror at his own reflection and back at his suit that was prepared for him to wear for his wedding.

His mind felt foggy. It was like he was walking in a dark haze with no way out. His body was out of his control as much as his words were.

The only thing that was clear was Lila, the girl who saved him, the girl that he had intended on marrying. It seemed as if her happiness is all that mattered and he was duty bound to give her whatever she wanted, but... something about it didn't seem right.

Deep in the back of his mind was another image that he was trying so desperately to reach, an image of a girl who's eyes shined as bright as the sea and smile as bright as the sun.

 _Her name...what was her name...?_

The door opened and the Prince turned to see Nino entering the room.

"Hey Adrien man." The brunette greeted. "How you gonna get married and not tell me about it? You know how much I like cake!" He joked.

Adrien blinked still holding his solid expression. Nino frowned when he didn't get a reaction out of the blonde.

"Hey Dude, is everything ok? What's really going on?"

"I...I don't know..."

Nino noticed something in the blonde's green eyes, as if the very life inside was drained right out of them.

"Nino...please..."

"Yeah dude? What's wrong?"

"Help...me..."

"...what?"

Before he could ask the blonde anything again. Adrien hands flew to his head and he hunched over growling in pain.

Nino ran over trying to help still confused at what was going on.

"Adrien talk to me! What's going on?!"

Adrien face was aimed at the floor. Nino wasn't able to see the purple light surrounding the blonde's eyes "Get...out..."

"What?"

"I SAID GET OUT!!" Out of nowhere Adrien pushed Nino away from him.

"Dude what's gotten into you?" The brunette asked clearly shocked.

"Didn't you hear me? I said get out. I want you out of my room, I want you out of my castle, and while you're at it why don't you get out of my kingdom." Adrien glared at the boy. "I don't know why I ever associated myself with a dirty little peasant like you. Lila was right about our wedding being free of you low class low life's."

Nino blinked confused. He didn't know why Adrien was being so cruel out of the blue and who was Lila.

"Wait...Lila? You're marrying some chick named Lila? Is she the reason why you're acting so weird?" Nino asked. When the blonde didn't say anything he continued. "I don't like this at all one bit Adrien, if that girl has you acting like this you're better off without her. What happened to Marinette? Didn't you say that you had a great time with her yesterday? Didn't you say you felt something there?"

"M...Marinette?" Adrien's expression changed and the life in his eyes slowly returned.

That was it. The name of the girl. How could he forget? The fog in his mind had cleared enough for him to picture her face, but as quickly as it cleared, it came right back.

The light around his eyes returned and he could hear a voice in his head.

 _Lila is the girl who saved you, Lila is the girl you plan to marry._

 _Nothing else matters._

Adrien stood up straight as the emotionless state he had been in returned once again, this time staying that way.

"You have within the next few minutes to excuse yourself out of my castle before I call the guards, consider us no longer friends."

Nino glared at the blonde and turned away making his way towards the exit. "Fine if that's how you want it. You don't have to worry about me anymore." Opening the door he looked back at the Prince one last time. "Congrats on the wedding your highness." He spat before slamming the door.

Adrien stood there alone in silence. Looking up at himself in the mirror he stared at his reflection as the name of the girl still floated in the back of his mind.

 _Marinette..._


	51. Truth

_Truth_

The sun was slowly making it's descent towards the horizon as twilight was approaching bringing forth the third and final sunset.

Marinette watched the wedding ship depart from the castle docks as she felt every piece of her heart break from the sight.

She slid down to the ground and allowed her feet to hang over the water. She brought her hands to her face as she cried seeing her tears fall from her face for the first time.

"Marinette?'

Marinette moved her hands away as she felt someone touch her ankle and looked down to see Alya and Tikki in the water below. They both held worried and saddened expressions.

"I brought them here." Plagg made his way to Marinette and curled up next to her in an effort to provide comfort to the blunette.

"Plagg told us what happened." Tikki said.

Alya reached up grabbing Marinette by the hand. "We will figure this out girl. I promise you that. We'll...we'll run away, get away from here. I'm not going to let him take you. We'll..." Alya's voice began to crack, she felt herself about to break out in tears at any moment. "...We'll find a way...we have too."

Marinette tried to wipe away her tears and bring forth a smile, but she couldn't. Alya was such an amazing friend and Marinette couldn't imagine being where she was right now without her support.

As determine and stubborn Alya was Marinette knew that even she was at a dead end for what to do next. This was it once the sun went down Marinette's life would be over and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

Adrien might not love her, but at least she still had her friends by her side.

 _To the end._

ooooooooloo

Juleka and Rose were on their way to meet up with Alya and Tikki to hear about the progress Marinette might have made in getting her Prince.

"I'm so excited! How do you think their wedding will look like Juleka?!" Rose asked in excitement. "Do you think it's anything like a mermaid wedding or do you think human weddings are very different than the ones we've seen??!"

"We'll I've never really been to a wedding so I'm not sure." Juleka said with a smile. "Why are you so happy anymore?"

"I'm sorry, it's just soooooooo romantic!!" Rose's eyes began to sparkle as she recalled the story of how Marinette had met the Prince. "It's true love I just know it! Maybe we can still see the wedding if they have it on one of those boat things?"

"I think you're mixing your own fantasies with Mari's." The dark mermaid teased.

Rose pouted sticking her tongue out at her friend. "Can you blame me? Prince Ali is so sweet and kind...I wish I could meet him one day..."

"Maybe you...will..." Juleka looked up realizing the light had suddenly disappeared.

"It's night already?" Rose asked tilting her head slightly confused.

"No...it can't be." Juleka swam towards the surface. "I'm going to go check it out."

"Wait for me!" Rose quickly followed.

When they reached the surface they realized it had been a large ship that blocked out the light.

"This boat looks alot more festive than the ones we've seen near the castle." Juleka said.

Rose gasped. "Maybe it's a WEDDING SHIP do you think Marinette's up there??!"

"Maybe...you wanna find out?" Juleka said sarcastically.

"YES!" Rose grabbed on to one of the ropes and proceeded to pull herself up.

"W..What?? Rose I was kidding!!!"

The pink mermaid continued to pull herself up untill she reached one of the ship's porthole which was opened. Ignoring her friend's desperate pleas for her to come back down the blonde looked into the porthole hoping to possibly spot Marinette.

Instead she saw a brunette girl dressed in a wedding gown as she twirled around admiring herself in the mirror

"Everything is going perfectly according to plan." The girl spoke. "With the Prince under my control, Marinette will be unable to stay human and I'll finally have the leverage I need to become ruler of all the seas."

Rose's eyes widen and looked at the mirror with a horrified expression at what she saw.

In the mirror was a man...no...a witch! Around his eyes a purple light was shined and it reflected into the girl's eyes as well.

"Just a few more hours until sunset and it will all be mine." The girl cackled meniacally.

 _Wait...Sunset...Marinette!_

When Rose dove back into the water, Juleka was ready to scold her, but the purple mermaid quickly rethought her decision when she saw the worried look on her friend's face.

"Rose what's wrong? What happened?" Juleka asked.

"We have to find Marinette!" Rose urged. "Now!"

ooooooooooo

"Maybe we can get a head start. You can get on one of those boats for now and once you turn back you can jump back into the water and we'll be on our way." Tikki had been trying to suggest a way for them to escape the sea witch, but every time she did that bad feeling kept coming with each solution.

Marinette hadn't moved a muscle once she finally stopped crying. Staring at her reflection in the water she held the same face as the Prince when she saw him that morning.

I was stupid to think he might love me back. I'm such an idiot, what was I thinking?

She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them close.

I'm a fool...

"Marinette?" Alya spoke. "Are you okay?"

The blunette shook her head.

"Listen girl, forget about the Prince. If he can't see how amazing you are then he was never worth the time in the first place. We're going to get you out of this."

As much as Alya wanted to believe herself and as far as she was willing to go, she didn't know if they'd be able to succeed, but she wasn't going to tell her best friend that.

"Marinette!" The four looked over to and saw Rose frantically swimming towards them and Juleka following closely behind. "Alya! Tikki!"

When Rose made it over to the three she desperately tried to catch her breath as she tried to get out the words she was trying to say.

"Prince...witch...ship...sunset...!"

"Rose calm down!" Alya shouted slightly frustrated. "Tell us what's going on!"

Juleka patted her pink mermaid friend on the back. While the blonde tried to get a hold of herself she decided to speak for her.

"We just saw the Prince's ship." She said. "When Rose looked inside she said she saw the sea witch disguised as a human girl!"

"What?!" Alya and Tikki shouted. Marinette looked confused and Plagg's ears perked after hearing.

"How do you know it was him?" Tikki asked.

"He...he looked in the m...mirror and his reflection was there!" Rose said finally able to speak a full sentence. "I..I heard him say that..h..he has the Prince under some sort of spell..and that once the sun goes down today he'll be able to take over the entire ocean!!"

"That would explain why the Prince was acting strange today..." Plagg said. "What did the girl you see look like?"

"S..she had brown hair. It was orange and white at the end and I she had this necklace it was orange and it looked like a tail."

Marinette's eyes widen at the description. Too her it almost sounded as if the girl Hawkmoth was disguised as was...

 _Lila!_

Marinette stood up from her position as she looked at the sun that was inches away from the horizon.

 _Before the sun sets..._

"He's not going to get away with this." Alya said. "We need to figure out a way to stop that wedding."

"What can WE do?" Rose said worriedly.

Marinette suddenly jumped into the water as she attempted to swim. Alya swam over to the girl holding her up above water.

Plagg pulled a rope untying the knot that held a pile of barrels that rolled into the water. Marinette used one of the barrels to keep herself afloat.

"Okay ladies here's the plan cause I'm only going to say this once." Plagg said hopping on to the barrel that Marinette was clinging to. "Marinette tie that rope around the barrel. Tikki you're going to grab on the other end and pull Marinette to the ship as fast as your fins can take you."

"Got it!" The red fish chirped.

"Blondie and Purple girl you two need to find any help you can find land or sea we're going to need alot of it for this. Try talking to our friends over by the lagoon."

"Yes sir!" Rose saluted diving into the water.

"We're on it." Juleka said diving after her.

"What about me?" Alya asked.

"I need you to find someone. He's a human that works over by the fishing docks, he's very good friends with Adrien he'll help as soon as he realizes his friend is in trouble."

Alya's eye's widen in fear and her heart began to pound. "O..okay..h..how do I know to find him though? What does he even look like?"

"Actually you've met him before." Plagg said with a smirk. "His name's Nino and he happens to be the same human who's nose you smashed with a rock."

"What?! You really think he's just going to listen to me after I did that?! What if he-"

"He doesn't hold as much of a grudge as you think. We need his help, he's our chance at gaining better access on to the ship."

Alya breath a sigh and groaned. "Fine fine fine! I'll find him as soon as I can." She turned towards the blunette. "You missy owe me BIG TIME so don't you even THINK about disappearing on me...got it?"

Marinette smiled reaching out her arm gesturing for the mermaid to give her a hug which she did.

"We're going to do this." Alya whispered and released the girl. "Go get your boy."


	52. Hope

_Hope_

Nino carried a sack filled with his belongings as he made his way to the docks to leave on the next ship heading out of the Kingdom.

He had already given his farewells to Kim, Mylene, and the others at the castle. He was ready to leave this place and start a new life for himself.

The brunette decided he had put up with his suffering for too long. This place held to many memories of his deceased mother and his no good father and he didn't want to be reminded of them any longer.

The only reason he hadn't left already was because of Adrien, but now all the blonde cares about is making his newly engaged fiancee happy and it's changed him entirely.

Maybe the Prince will come to his senses, maybe Nino will return for old time sakes, but for now, he needed a way out.

Nino walked on to the ship and sat his bag down next to a barrel that he took a seat on.

"Do you really need to go?" He looked over at Max who gave him a serious look. "I understand that you want to start over, but there's ways to do that here you know?"

Nino chuckled. "Yeah, but I'll never be able to do that here with all of these bad reminders. The only reason I even stayed in this stupid Kingdom was for a friend, but he doesn't need me anymore." The brunette sighed. "There's nothing holding me back now."

"Where are you heading?"

"Anywhere. Just as long as it's not here. Who knows...I may come back, but for now, I need to get away."

ooooooooo

Alya swam under water heading in the direction of the docks near the rocky beach where she remembers seeing the boy when he found her.

She was still a little distance from it, but close enough to see the humans, just far enough for them not to notice her.

She looked around observing each human as she tried to trigger some spark of familiarity with one of them, desperately trying to search for the boy who could help them.

Alya finally saw him on one of the boats that were slowly making it's way away from the port.

With a determined glint in her eyes she followed the ship.

ooooooooooo

Nino cringed as he was suddenly smacked on the back and he heard the unbearable sound of Clyde's voice.

"Hey loser, where you heading off too?" The blonde snickered.

"None of your business Clyde..." Nino groaned.

"Aww really? I'm just curious."

"What do you want?"

"Well as soon as I heard that you were leaving your crew this morning. I decided to go ahead and take your place."

Nino raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

"You guys get the bigger catches each day. Bigger catch means bigger payday." The blonde snickered. "Enjoy you're last ride on this boat cause you'll be spending it with me until you leave."

"Well isn't this just my lucky day..." Nino said sarcastically.

ooooooooooo

Alya swam after the ship as fast as her fins could take her. Unbeknownst, she had caught the attention of another sea life along the way that began to follow her.

She went back up to the surface to try to get a better look at the ship and where Nino was he was still on the side of the ship talking to another human.

"Hey!" Alya shouted cupping her hands around her mouth. "Hello!"

Nino hearing the faint sound of a woman's voice turned around. His eyes widen when he had indeed spotted a woman swimming out in the ocean. Before he could recognize her his heart jumped in fear at the sight of a shark fin slowly making it's way towards her.

"Behind you! Watch out!"

Alya blinked confused, but turned around and gasped at the sight of a shark fin heading her way. Before the creature could take a bite she dived back into the water dodging the attack and swam away.

Nino couldn't help but feel excitement along with his fear as he spotted the bright orange tail on the woman as she dived back down into the water.

 _It must be her!_

Clyde who was watching the display as well asked in utter confusion. "What the heck is that?!"

Ignoring the boy Nino began to take action. "Pedestrian overboard and a shark sighting." He shouted to the crew. "Bring a net and prepare the harpoons!"

His crew took action at the urgent request as they realized someone's life was at stake.

Nino and Theo dragged a net over to the side of the as a few other sailors prepared to throw their harpoon at the approaching shark.

Alya swam in a circle, she swam up, down and diagonally trying to lose the shark. She headed towards the ship and looked behind her to see that the great white was gaining on her.

She wasn't going to make it.

She saw her life flash before her eyes as the vicious shark gained speed and was about to take a bite out of her. Before it could something shot into the water from above the surface impaling the creature.

The blood of the beast began to paint the water red and another shot was fired which finally killed the monster.

Alya was directly beside the ship frozen in shock at the brutal display. She snapped out of it when something fell on top of her trapping her fin and she struggled to escape.

The Auburn haired mermaid was being pulled out of the water by Nino and Theo who had caught in their net and proceeded to bring her on to the ship.

Nino reached out and held the mermaid in his arms gently bringing her over the edge and setting her on the floor of the boat.

Alya was struggling to get the net off of her when she saw Nino's had reach out towards her she flinched.

"I..it's okay." He said calmly. "I just want to help."

Alya relaxed a little and allowed the brunette to remove the net which previously had her trapped.

Alya was able to move more freely, but was still unable to move due to her being out of the water. Her heart stopped when a few of the sailors slowly began to approach her.

"Is she really a...?"

"How can this be?"

"The legends are true?"

"This...this is impossible." Max stated. "This is scientifically IMPOSSIBLE."

Theo grinned. "Didn't I tell you guys?! I was right all along! So HA!!"

Alya felt her anxiety increased at how close the humans were too her she was beginning to feel the stress taking over again.

She'd much rather be with the shark right now.

"Guys give her some room!" Nino shouted gesturing for the crew to step back. He stepped back a few feet himself noticing the uncomfortable look on the orange mermaid's face.

Alya was able to breathe a little better but still had her guard up in case they tried anything funny.

"We're not going to hurt you." Nino tried to say in a soothing tone. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

When she didn't speak he continued. "Um...my name's Nino. You kind of...heh..hit me across the nose with a rock yesterday." He chuckled. "So...what's your name? Can you speak?"

Alya blinked, he was being so gentle and calm it almost threw her off her guard. As if he was trying not to scare her away like last time, not that she could go anywhere at the moment.

"My..my name is Alya." She finally said. "I came looking for you, cause I need your help."

Nino was surprised to hear this. "My help?"

"Yes I was told you'd be the only one who could. It's kind of a long story..."

"I'm listening."

"Well to make it as short as possible. Both of our friends are in danger, your friend Adrien and my friend, Marinette. You may know her, blue hair, blue eyes?"

"Yes I know Marinette, how is she and Adrien in danger."

"There's a sea witch known as Hawkmoth. He has the Prince under a spell making him believe that Lila is his true love."

Nino's eyes widen. Now that he thought about it that would explain why Adrien was acting so weird back at the castle. "Why is he doing this?"

"I'm not entirely sure...for some reason he needs her to take over the entire ocean and if Marinette doesn't kiss the Prince before the sun sets today she turns back and she'll become his prisoner forever." Tears started to fall out of Alya's eye's as she pleaded. "Please...you have to help me save her...save them both!"

Nino clutched his fist, angry at himself for nearly abandoning his best friend not realizing that he had been in danger this whole time.

"Don't worry, we'll save Marinette and Adrien." Nino made his way over to Alya. "Let me help you get back into the water."

"Woah woah woah what do you think you're doing?" Clyde said in a harsh tone. "Who cares about the Prince? Don't you idiots realize we have the opportunity of a lifetime right before our eyes?!"

"What the heck are you talking about Clyde?" Nino groaned.

"A mystical creature that no one has ever seen that was said to not exist just comes out of nowhere and you're just gonna let it get away?" Clyde asked confused. "We could make a fortune off of her! A FORTUNE! Do you have any idea how many people would come from across the globe just to have a glance at this thing?"

"You really are a sick dude." Nino spat in disgust. "People's lives are in danger and all you care about is getting paid? You may not know him, but Adrien is our friend and he's my BEST friend. We're going to save him."

Clyde looked around noticing all the glares that he was receiving, realizing he was on his own he scoffed. "Forget you guys, that just means more cash for me." Clyde reached out and grabbed Alya by her arm.

"Get OFF OF ME!" In a fit of rage Alta bit him on his arm.

"AHHH! WHY YOU LITTLE-" He was about to strike her when he was suddenly knocked on the ground after being punched square in the jaw by Nino.

"I'm not going to let you lay another hand on her." The brunette spat. "If you think about trying that again you're going to have to go through me first!"

Theo and Max grabbed the blonde off the ground and proceeded to take him below deck. He would be dropped off back at the port.

Nino bent down and scooped the girl in his arms sitting her on the edge so she could jump back into the water.

"Thanks..."

"No problem...oh and one more thing."

"Ow!" Nino had pinched the girl on the arm. "Why in the ocean did you do that?!"

"Payback...For my broken nose." Nino said gesturing to his face.

Alya rolled her eyes. "Fine whatever just follow me." She jumped back into the water.

"Turn the ship around and bring the sails up Dudes!" Nino shouted. "We got a wedding to crash!"


	53. The Wedding

_The Wedding_

Adrien walked down the aisle arms linked with his bride to be. Lila had a bright smile as the Prince's face still remained the same with no emotion in his eyes whatsoever.

Mylene along with Ivan and Alix, stood on the sidelines along with everyone else watching the soon to be newly Weds as they continued down the aisle.

"Do you guys find this all...a little strange?" Mylene asked. "The Prince just happens to find this girl last night and decides to have the wedding the VERY next day?"

"Not to mention WHO he's marrying." Alix said in disgust. "She's horrible, she kept nagging at me the entire time I wanted to punch that pretty mouth right off her face."

"She said my cupcakes tasted like dog food and I had to make 12 different batches." Ivan said with a groan.

Mylene rubbed her boyfriend's arm in an attempt to comfort him. "I just don't understand what happened. Judging by last night it seemed like him and Marinette were really about to hit it off."

"Where is she anyway?" Alix asked.

"After I heard the news I went up to her room to check on her and she was gone." The rainbow haired maid made a concerned look. "I really hope she's ok, she really had a thing for the Prince, she must be devastated right now."

"Well if girls like that is what he's into." The pink haired girl gestured to the brown haired bride. "I say Marinette is much better without him, I think she'll be...fine..."

Alix's voice trailed off when she noticed a certain dark haired guard standing over on the other side keeping watch. When Kim felt her gaze he looked over at the girl flashing her a grin and a wink.

With a slight blush matching the color of her hair she looked away.

"So Alix? With everything going on I never did get to ask you how your date with Kim went last night." Mylene said with a smirk.

"Oh Hush. I don't know what you're getting excited about nothing happened last night."

"Well did you at least have a good time?"

Alix looked over at the boy once more who gave her a genuine smile and this time she couldn't help but smile herself.

"Y...yeah...I guess you could say that."

The music had stopped once the couple made it in front of the priest.

Everyone remained quiet as the old priest began to speak. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate this union in holy matrimony..."

ooooooooooo

The wedding ship was in sight, Tikki swam as fast as her fins could go to get Marinette as close to the boat as possible.

"Don't worry...Marinette...we're almost...there!" Tikki tried to assure the girl while she was clearly out of breath.

"Come on Tikki let's move!" Plagg shouted in somewhat encouragement from on top of the barrel Marinette was clinging to. "You can do this angelfish!"

"I'm trying!"

"Well try harder."

"Plagg you are very close to swimming your way home next time you fall in the water!"

"...take your time you're doing great."

ooooooooooo

Nathalie watched slightly worried about the Prince's emotionless state. When she went to inform him about how his father would be unable to attend his sudden wedding. He didn't have any sort of reaction to it.

No anger, no sadness, not even the tiniest twitch of disappointment.

Nothing at all.

She really hoped Adrien wasn't falling into depression especially on his wedding day.

Speaking of which, there was something awfully strange about his bride to be. Not only did she appear out of the blue but ever since she arrived that was when the Prince started acting strange.

Lila looked over at the sun as it was inches away from touching the horizon.

 _Won't be long until the sun goes down. Everything is going according to plan..._

"Do you Adrien take Lila to be your lovely wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"

Lila looked at the Prince expectingly.

With a blank stare the blonde replied. "I do."

The sound of a distant squawking distracted Lila from hearing the priest next words. When she looked over behind her she saw a flock of birds zooming there way straight towards her.

She ducked at the last second and gave a confused glare at the creatures wondering why they were attacking her. Her eyes widen when they turned back around and zeroed in on her once again.

Suddenly the entire ship was in chaos swarming with birds and seals who made there way onto the ship.

Turns out these very same animals were the same ones who helped set the romantic mood during Adrien and Marinette's date. Rose and Juleka had went back there to ask for their help.

They began to cause trouble, mainly for the so called bride. Starfish leaped on her dress, Lobsters pinched her, and seals picked her up and bounced her across the deck and into the wedding cake.

"Why you slimy little-!" Lila shouted in frustration, but was interrupted when she was squirted with water by a bunch of dolphins who had leaped from out of the water.

Another boat approached the ship. Nino using one of the ropes swung his way over to the wedding ship. The first thing he saw was complete chaos as a variety of different animals land and sea were causing everyone to run around in confusion.

Nino looked around until he finally spotted Adrien still unmoved from his spot in front of the priest who continued to read the vows.

"Adrien!" He ran over to the blonde. "Dude you have to snap out of it!"

"What..."

"Dude it's me! Nino! Look man there's not a lot of time to explain, but you're under a spell! You need to snap out of this, that chick is not the girl you were looking for, Marinette is!"

"M..Marinette?" The life in Adrien's eyes was starting to return once again.

"Yes and you have to go to her, before the sun goes down-"

"YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Lila shouted from across the boat.

The purple light shined around Adrien's eyes and the Prince pushed the brunette away from him. "Don't get near me peasant!"

"Dude I know this isn't you, you have to fight it Adrien! You have to snap out of it, don't let her control you!"

Adrien gripped his head in pain as the light around his eyes shined brighter it was as if the more he fought back the more pain he felt. He wanted it to stop, he wanted it all to end.

Tikki finally managed to bring Marinette to the side of the ship. Plagg hopped on Marinette's shoulder as she started to climb up the side making her way to the top.

When she got there Plagg hopped off her shoulders and on to the boat. Marinette looked over and saw the Prince who was gripping his head in front of his friend Nino.

 _Adrien!_

As she climbed over to get on the ship Plagg spotted Lila making her way over to Nino and the Prince.

 _Oh no you don't._

Plagg pounced over to the girl and jumped at her and began clawing her at the face.

"Ahhhhh! Get OFF of me you FILTHY ANIMAL!"

During the scuffle Plagg managed to rip off the necklace which flew over to Marinette's feet breaking as it hit the ground. There was a light from inside and it slowly made it's way to Marinette.

Marinette felt a tingle in her throat as she felt something change.

"My..." Her eyes widen when she heard sound come out of her mouth. "My voice...my voice is back!" She looked over at the Prince who was on his knees still fuzzy minded while his friend helped him get on his feet. "Adrien..."

Adrien's eyes widen at the sound of that voice. The voice he's been waiting to hear for so long. His mind didn't feel like it was playing tricks on him, it was actually her!

Adrien turned around and spotted Marinette who looked up at him with a smile she spoke his name again. "Adrien!"

"Marinette..." He ran over to her grabbed a hold of her hands in his. "It's you! It's really you!" The Prince wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer in his embrace. "You're the one."

"Adrien get away from her!" Lila covered her mouth at the sound of a man's voice coming from her lips, she no longer had Marinette's voice to give him the feminine voice that she once had, and he no longer had control over Adrien.

"It was you this whole time." Adrien said with a bright smile on his face. "Why didn't you-?"

"I wanted to." Marinette said with her hands placed on his chest. "I really did but I...I..."

Her words trailed off as the Prince drew in closer, she closed her eyes as their lips were mere centimeters apart as they were seconds away from kissing.

Before their lips could meet Marinette felt an unbearable amount of pain in her legs. She gripped Adrien's shirt as she suddenly lost the ability to stand.

"Marinette? Marinette what's wrong?!" Adrien held on to her as she sunk to the floor.

"YOU'RE TO LATE!" Lila shouted with maniacal laughter.

Adrien released Marinette his eyes wide at the shocking image before him. Marinette no longer had her legs, instead in their place was a red fish tail from her waist down.

"M...Marinette?"

"Adrien...I'm...I'm so sorry..."

Lila continued to laugh as she transformed into his original form. Hawkmoth was now in Lila's place he crawled his way over to the red mermaid grabbing her and pushing the Prince away.

Marinette struggled as Hawkmoth held his arm around her neck ready to pull her back into the sea. "Sorry I'm unable to stay for the reception your highness, but I'm afraid I must bid you Adieu."

"No!! Marinette!!" Adrien shouted as he watched Hawkmoth dive into the water with a screaming Marinette disappearing beneath the ocean.


	54. Trade

_Trade_

Marinette struggled to get away from Hawkmoth as he dragged her further down in the ocean.

"Oh poor sweet Marinette.." The sea witch chuckled darkly. "Seems you failed to complete your end of the deal."

"Yeah all because of you!" The blunette shouted angrily. "Why are you doing this? What do you want with me?!"

"It's not you that I'm after. I intend to use you in order to claim something much more...valuable."

"You had this planned from the beginning didn't you? It's just been a game for you this entire time!"

Marinette winced as Hawkmoth squeezed her wrist pulling her closer so that they were face to face with each other.

"Listen you little wench! I gave you your time to spend with your human Prince, now it's your turn to give me something in return! I'm not going to let you or any other fish in my wa-"

Hawkmoth fell to the Sandy floor when a fist came in contact with his jaw. The force allowed Marinette to break free from the sea witch, when she looked up at her rescuer it had been none other than Alya.

"Alya!" Marinette cried happily.

"Come on!" The Auburn mermaid grabbed her friends hand. "Let's get out of here!"

Marinette and Alya began to swim away from the sea witch who pushed himself off the ground. He didn't make a move to go after them he just said, "Marinette...stop."

Marinette halted her movements staying in one place. Alya who had been holding her hand stopped as well and looked back at her friend confused.

"Marinette what are you doing?!" She asked the red mermaid. "We need to go!"

"I can't...I...I...can't move." Marinette's voice was filled with fear.

"What do you mean?! What's wrong with you?!"

"She's being a good little mermaid and following my orders." Hawkmoth said with a sinister smirk as he approached the two mermaids. "We made a deal Marinette. If you were unable to kiss the Prince before the third sun set you'd belong to me. Now you're under my control."

The familiar purple light appeared around Hawkmoth's eyes shining around Marinette's eyes as well.

When Hawkmoth made a move to get closer Alya swam in front of Marinette spreading her arms out in front of her.

"Don't come anywhere near her!" Alya said in a threatening tone. "I'm not going to let you take her!"

The sea witch gave an annoyed glare to the orange mermaid. "You my dear are beginning to prick my nerves." Using one of his tentacles Hawkmoth grabbed Alya by her throat choking her.

Alya's hand attempted to pull the appendage that was slowly starting to suffocate her as she was losing her breath.

"Stop!" Marinette shouted in a desperate plea. "Don't hurt her! I'll go with you I won't fight it, just put her down please!!"

Hawkmoth raised an eyebrow at the blunette before tossing her friend over to the side releasing her from his grasp.

Marinette rushed over to her best friend trying to help her up.

"Good choice." He spoke coldly. "Now come, there is some business I need to...take care of."

Hawkmoth notice a figure swimming towards them in the distance a sinister smile appeared on his face.

Marinette looked over to where the witch was looking, she gasped at the sight, it wasn't just the fact that Nathaniel was suddenly there, but he was there with the King's Trident in his hands.

 _How in the ocean does he have that?_

"M..Marinette? You're...here?" Nathaniel was utterly confused the whole reason he went to retrieve the Trident was so he and Hawkmoth could use it to save Marinette, but Marinette was here back in the ocean "Hawkmoth...what's going on?"

Hawkmoth chuckled. "I'm afraid I may have misleaded you dear boy. The danger that Marinette was in isn't from the humans..." He wrapped his tentacle around the red mermaids waist bringing her closer to him. "It was actually from me.

ooooooooooo

Adrien took off the outer part of his wedding attire and was about to use one of the emergency boats to go out to sea.

"Adrien what are you doing?" Nathalie questioned the Prince.

"I'm going after Marinette." Adrien declared as determined as ever. "Nat I lost her once, I'm not gonna lose her again."

"It's too dangerous! You're not going out there alone!"

"He won't be alone. I'm going with him." Nino said hopping into the small boat.

Adrien smiled at his friend. "Thanks Nino...and...I'm sorry about what I said earlier you know I didn't mean any of that stuff..."

"Save it Dude. Just know that I get to have your desserts for the rest of this month." Nino said jokingly.

Adrien smiled and looked back at Nathalie. "I have to go after her."

Nathalie sighed shaking her head. "Please for the love of God be careful and be safe. You're still the future King after all and the only heir to the throne."

"I'll keep that in mind." Adrien cut the ropes that allowed there boat to drop on the surface of the water.

Adrien grabbed the oars taking his position as he began rowing.

"Do you even know where they went Dude?" The brunette asked.

"Not a clue." The blonde sighed.

Nino thought for a moment rubbing his chin and looked around in the water.

He nearly shrieked when a blonde head pooped out of the water and a girl was smiling at him.

"Hi I'm Rose!" The pink mermaid said with a smile. "Are you Nino? We swam into Alya when we came over here and she told us to keep an eye out for you guys."

Adrien blinked. "Um...are you a friend of Marinette's?"

The blonde mermaid nodded. "Alya went after her and Hawkmoth we can take you to where they are."

Nino raised an eyebrow. "We?"

Juleka who was a little ways ahead came out of the water shouting to her friend. "They went this way Rose! Tell them to follow us."

"You heard her, follow us!"

Rose and Juleka started to swim away allowing the boys to follow behind in their boat.

 _ooooooooooo_

Nathaniel gripped the Trident in his hands as he stared at Hawkmoth in disbelief, realizing that he had been tricked he felt angry at himself all over again. How could he have been so blind?

"Why...?" The red headed merman began to ask. "Why go through all this trouble?"

"I needed some fish desperate enough to be able to infiltrate the palace and still the Trident with a little suspicion as possible. Marinette here may have desired to go to the surface world, but that desire wasn't strong enough for her to be willing to steal the Trident, but you..." Hawkmoth chuckled. "...you were so desperate to get her to love you, to have her choose you instead of a human. You didn't seem to know the difference between right or wrong."

Hawkmoth continue to hold Marinette captive in his tentacles grasp he shot her a smirk. "As fun as it's all been I am indeed a man of my word. Give me the Trident and I shall give you Marinette. It's still a win-win situation in the end."

"Don't give it to him Nathaniel!" Marinette shouted. "He plans to take over the entire ocean! Don't let him-"

Before she could finish Hawkmoth squeezed her nearly taken the breath out of her.

"I'm beginning to lose my patience. Give me the Trident and I'll consider not crushing her to death."

Nathaniel held on to the Trident his heart raced in fear. If he came Hawkmoth the Trident he may doom all the seas, but if he didn't he would kill Marinette.

"I'm going to count down starting from 3..."

What could he do? He couldn't risk the lives of every fish.

"...3..."

Marinette was precious to him, he loved her so much.

"...2..."

Didn't he say that he'd do anything for the one he loved.

"...1..."

Anything...

"I've lost my patience." Hawkmoth proceeded to squeeze the blunette and she let out a piercing scream."

"Stop please!" Nathaniel cried. "Take it just don't hurt her!" Nathaniel handed over the Trident.

Snatching the relic from the merman the witch released Marinette and tossed her over to him.

"At last it's mine!" Hawkmoth laughed happily. "The power to control all the seas is finally mine! What to do with all this power..." He gave a sinister look towards Marinette and Nathaniel. "How about I use you two to test it out?"

Marinette gasped and Nathaniel held her trying to shield her from the upcoming attack.

"Stop in the name of the King!"

Distracted for a moment Hawkmoth looked over to see the King of the Sea himself. Clinging to his arm was his spoiled daughter and they were accompanied by a numerous amount of guards.

"Hand over the Trident and we just might consider to have mercy upon you!"


	55. Sacrifice

**Warning: This chapter may piss you off, cause you to cry, or any other way it could possibly f* with your emotions.**

 _Sacrifice_

Hawkmoth merely laughed at the arrival of the King. As if they even stood a chance now.

"Surrender! We won't tell you again!" The guard shouted.

"Do you really believe that you all can stand against me?" The witch snarked. "With the power of the Trident in my hands now, I'm more powerful than I've ever been. Even more powerful than you King Andre! You've always been a weak King, but now I'm going to prove just how powerless you really are."

Hawkmoth pointed the Trident at the guards with a zap he turned them all into mindless butterfly fish. When he aimed it at the King and Princess, the King pushed his daughter out of the way of danger before he was hit.

"Daddy!" Chloe cried when she watched her father turn into a puny fish.

Hawkmoth picked up the King's crown that was left behind and placed it on the top of his head.

"Your turn princess." Hawkmoth chuckled. "I'd say I would be doing the ocean a favor."

Before she was hit a sudden force swam into the Hawkmoth causing him to miss his target. When Chloe opened her eyes she saw that Nathaniel was the one who saved her and was now trying to grab the Trident from the sea witch.

Hawkmoth shoved the merman to the side pointing the Trident him this time having the intentions of eliminating him once and for all. With no where to swim he made his shot.

He was finally able to make a hit, a red cloud began to form in the water as blood was spilled but it didn't belong to Nathaniel.

At the last second another figure had swam in front of him attempting to use herself as a shield ultimately having herself take all the damage.

Another figure approached eyes wide with fear as she watched the state of her friend who was now motionless on the ground.

"JULEKA!!!" Rose screamed in a terrified cry.

Nathaniel stared at Juleka's figure that laid lifeless in front of him.

"Well look at that" The dark creature said amused. "Looks like EVERY FISH wants to be a hero today!"

Nathaniel held the purple mermaids body in his arms, Rose was the first to make it over, Marinette and Alya were the next.

"Juleka!" Rose shouted. "Juleka say something! Please!"

"You're so loud..." Juleka said with a weak chuckle but winced in pain once she felt the sharp sting in her side.

"Why did you do that?" Nathaniel asked confused and worried.

"Remember that merman I told you about...the one I was in love with?" She raised her hand towards his cheek. "Guess I couldn't let him go after all."

Nathaniel's eyes widen realizing the meaning behind her words. "Juleka...a..are you...saying that the merman was me?"

"Is that hard to believe?" She smiled. "It is strange...I mean...why would a mermaid like me...possibly have a chance with you when you were already in love...with someone better...?" She looked over at Marinette and the red mermaid's heart broke for the second time that day.

Guilt began to eat away at her as a sudden rage bubbled inside of her at the same time. She turned around and glared at Hawkmoth.

"What kind of sick creature are you? You're so desperate for power that you would take the life of another just to get what you want!" She shouted.

"I'm simply doing what's necessary to require my goals." The witch said plainly. "Not much different than you leaving your friends behind for a human you knew for a day."

Hawkmoth turned away from the group, but Marinette was far from finished. She swam towards the dark witch at incredible speed and lunged at him.

"Marinette!"

She didn't stop, even at the sound of her friend calling her name in worry. She may have been just a mermaid, but she refused to sit and let this monster get away with everything he has done.

Not expecting the mermaid to retaliate Hawkmoth was knocked to the ground. Marinette grabbed the Trident and was trying to pull it away. Hawkmoth held on to it tight causing a short moment of a tug o war between them. Using his tentacles to his advantage he grabbed the mermaid by her tail and pinned her to the ground.

"I have had ENOUGH of you ingrates!" Hawkmoth arm was cut as a spear of a harpoon zipped past him grazing his arm. He lifted his other hand over his sudden wound that was beginning to leak blood as he hissed in pain.

Marinette's eyes widen looking up at the direction where the harpoon came from seeing Adrien above holding his breath underwater.

"Adrien!" Marinette attempted to swim towards the blonde, but was still pinned to the ground. "Adrien look out!"

"After him!" Hawkmoth shouted at his eels who chased the blonde that was heading back to the surface.

Adrien popped out of the water clinging on to the side of the boat. "Nino!"

Nino who had remained on the boat looked at his friend with concern. "What's wrong Dude? Did you find them?"

"Nino I need you to ahhh-!" Adrien was pulled back down under the water.

"Adrien? Adrien?!"

Adrien struggled to get away as both eels wrapped themselves around the Prince pulling him further down attempting to drown him in the process.

Out from the blue Tikki assisted the Prince by using her fin to slap the eels across their faces.

Hawkmoth pointed his Trident at the blonde and said to Marinette with an evil smirk. "Say goodbye to your sweetheart."

The blunette was able to slip out of Hawkmoth's hold while he was briefly distracted, she pulled him back causing his aim to shift as he took his shot.

It hit his eels instead.

They shrieked in horror as they were obliterated on the spot, their remains sinking to the bottom.

"Nooooooo!!!" Hawkmoth shouted realizing what he has done, he growled at the direction of the red mermaid who swam after Adrien as the both headed to the surface.

Hawkmoth squeezed the Trident and a dark cloud appeared around him, the cloud grew bigger and bigger expanding his size and the growl he emitted was becoming deeper.

Nathaniel along with the remaining mermaids looked up at the beast in horror.

Above the water Adrien was able to catch his breath, seeing Marinette he swam over to her and held her in his arms.

"Adrien you have to get away from here." Marinette didn't want to let him go but she knew it wasn't safe for him in the waters.

Adrien held her tighter. "I'm not leaving you. I won't!"

The entire ocean began to shake and a large amount of bubbles were present it almost seemed like the water was boiling.

Something big, something HUGE, had came out of the water. Marinette and Adrien looked up at the beast.

The sea witch had made him self enormous. His voice bellowed in a deep baritone laugh as he looked down at the couple who held on to one another.

 **"You pitiful fools!"** The witch shouted. **"Did you think you could stop me with your futile attempts? I am the ruler of all the oceans!! The seas and it's residents are my slaves!! I will MAKE YOU ALL PAY!!"**


	56. Final Battle

**A/N: *gasps* whats this?! Could this be the final chapter?! LETTUCE FIND OUT!!!**

 _Final Battle_

"Look out!" Adrien shouted as one of Hawkmoth's tentacles came down. He and Marinette dove back under water avoiding the oncoming attack.

Hawkmoth laughed as he used the Trident to conjure a massive storm. The waves began to toss and turn at his control as he summoned a hurricane.

"Marinette!" The chaos had separated the blunette from the blonde as she watched him get carried away by the waves and disappearing into the water.

"Adrien!"

Hawkmoth stirred the Trident in the water created multiple whirlpools in the ocean that brought above dozen of sunken ships that started to sail above the water.

Marinette finding it much harder to swim looked for something to hold on to, she spotted a rock in the distance and made her way over mostly letting the water carry her until she was roughly slammed against it grabbing the edges and perching herself on it.

She looked around for Adrien and gasped at the sight a ship coming down on top of him.

"Adrien!"

Nino who had been watching all the madness prepared to take his boat over to Adrien in an attempt to save him, but instead was roughly thrown off his boat from a large wave brought by the sudden storm.

Nino tried to come back up to the surface, but was finding it extremely hard due to the force of the water. He was on the brink of losing oxygen until he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and bring him back up for air.

Catching his breath he looked back to see Alya who was holding on to him trying to swim backwards.

"Are you okay?!" She said worried.

Nino chuckled, touched by her concern despite the situation. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Adrien grabbed a rope attached to one of the ships from under the water. With a tight grip he began to pull himself up and climb aboard the ship.

Hawkmoth turned around spotting Marinette on top of the rock she was on that was on the edge of a whirlpool. He pointed the Trident in her direction and destroyed the boulder causing her to fall in and land at the bottom.

Once Adrien was on the ship his gaze landed on the wheel on the other side from where he was. Determined, he got up and started to run towards it while pushing through the water that came tumbling on to the boat threatening to knock him over.

Marinette looked up from the bottom of the whirlpool. There was no water only the bottom of the ocean floor, her movements were limited. Hawkmoth began to torment her zapping near her form causing her to use her arms to push herself away from the threats.

Adrien made it to the wheel, he spun it around and made his way towards the witch.

Hawkmoth chuckled darkly, no longer messing around he said one last thing to the mermaid. "So much for true love!"

Marinette's eyes widen and she braced herself for what was about to come next.

Hawkmoth froze when he caught something approaching from the corner of his eye. Adrien was steering the ship and coming in fast straight towards the sea witch. Before he could react the Prince rammed the ship into Hawkmoth impaling the monster.

Hawkmoth screamed in agony as he gripped the side of the ship that was bringing him to his end. Adrien was knocked of the boat as he fell back into the water.

The sea witch began to sink into the water as his body was dissolving into foam. The storm disappear as fast as it appeared and the water was once again calm. Hawkmoth was no more.

Adrien was sinking and slowly losing consciousness he opened his eyes slightly, last thing he saw was a girl swimming towards him arms outstretched before his vision faded.

oooooooooooo

 _"Adrien...Adrien wake up sweetie."_

 _Adrien opened his eyes at the sound of his mother's voice. Sitting up from his spot on the ground he looked up at the kind woman who smiled down at him._

 _"Mother?"_

 _"Hello my son." She sat on her knees next to the Prince. "You've grown so much."_

 _Adrien noticed the luminescent glow that surrounded the Queen and looked at his own hands. "Am I...?"_

 _"I do not think so." She answered knowing his question._

 _"Then how are you here? Am I dreaming?"_

 _She giggled. "You just might be."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"You haven't changed a bit. Still as curious as you were as a child." Adrien blushed slightly embarrassed so she continued. "I don't have all the answers dear, but I do know this. The girl really loves you and you love her too don't you."_

 _"More than anything."_

 _"Then you deserve to be happy with her. You've given up so much for the approval of your father and the rest of the kingdom. All I ever wanted was for you to live a happy life and I never wanted you to feel alone."_

 _Adrien looked at the ground. "I felt...abandoned, when you went away...when you...died. I felt alone and confused. Father was always so busy and I wasn't able to spend time with Nino as much as before...but that all changed with Marinette. I felt like a missing piece of my heart was put back and even when I didn't know she was the same girl the more I spent time with her I felt...complete."_

 _His mother smiled. "You should tell her that Adrien."_

 _"What about you?"_

 _"I'll always be with you my son, I've never went away. I'll watch over you and continue to love you forever and more." She pulled him into a hug which he returned a tear shed from Adrien's eye as he pulled back smiling up at his mother. She smiled back and spoke one last time. "Now...wake up Adrien...wake up..."_

 _oooooooooooo_

"Adrien?! Adrien wake up! Wake up!" Marinette cried the Prince's name desperately trying to bring him out of his unconscious state.

Adrien groaned bringing his hand up to his head as it pounded in pain. He opened his eyes seeing the familiar color blue that sparkled like the ocean.

"Heh...I have this strange sense of Deja Vu..." Adrien chuckled.

Marinette sighed in relief, when Adrien sat up she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck in a hug.

Slightly thrown off by the gesture he returned her embrace smiling brightly as his heart began to pound.

When Marinette pulled back he noticed that she had tears going down her face. "I...I thought you were..g..gone. You weren't breathing a..and i thought you were..."

Reaching up he used his thumb to wipe her tears away and caressed her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere M'lady."

The red mermaid giggled and her breath was nearly stolen when the Prince began to lean in. She closed her eyes in temptation.

"Get a room you two." A sudden voice interrupted.

They stopped and turned their heads seeing Nino leaning against one of the rocks and Alya who was on the edge of the shore halfway in the water.

"Seriously Nino..." Adrien groaned a little annoyed at his friend.

"Dude Alya and I were here first. Get your own beach." The brunette said in a snark yet friendly tone.

Adrien rolled his eyes as his gaze shifted towards Alya. "So is she...?"

"Yep she's the mermaid I was telling you about. Ain't she a cutie?~" Nino kneeled down next to the orange mermaid waggling his eyebrows.

Alya raised her eyebrow at the brunette who was suddenly close to her, she reached up placing a hand on his chest and pushing him causing him to fall back. "Don't think that you can just invade my bubble space cause I saved you." She said with a slight smirk.

Adrien's gaze shifted over to Marinette who was giggling at the other two he looked down at her bottom half taking in the sight of her red tail.

"So..." He said catching her attention. "You're...a mermaid?" Marinette blushed and nodded. "So how were you able to become human?"

"I...made a deal with the sea witch."Marinette looked at the sand slightly embarrassed to say anything. "He promised me that I'd be able to stay a human if I managed to kiss you before the third day...that day we met..the first time I saved you I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were on my mind day and night and I wished more than anything to be able to see you again..." She blushed at her confession. "Hawkmoth took advantage of that, along with the desires of another friend of mine."

"So why did you run away that day?"

"Mermaids aren't supposed to come to the surface, it's forbidden. Let alone talk to humans. Besides...I sure you find me strange now that you know the truth about me..."

"Not at all." Adrien said with a bright smile. "Human...mermaid...it doesn't matter to me. You're still the girl I want."

Marinette's heart raced and she couldn't hold back a smile. She wished her moment with him would last forever, but sadly it eventually had to come to an end.

"Marinette! Alya!" Tikki who had came up to the surface shouted. "You guys have to hurry! Juleka s... she's..."

Marinette and Alya's eyes met sharing a concerned glance at one another. Alya nodded giving a simple goodbye to Nino as she dove into the water.

Nino turned to the Prince. "We should probably get going ourselves. Im sure the entire kingdom is looking for you right now."

The blonde took hold of Marinette's hand. "Will i see you again?"

She looked away. "I...I dont know..."

"The next sunrise after today. I'll meet you right here on the beach. Say that you will?" Adrien squeezed her hand slightly, as he anticipated her answer.

Marinette sighed and looked up into his green eyes before giving her response. "Okay...I will."


	57. Holding On

**JustAnAussie (Guest) : Well the term 'witch' could be used to describe a male or female depending on how you use it, in this case 'witch' could be use to describe someone who is evil.**

 **Tiger Priestess : What Iron Man quotes???**

 _Holding On_

Marinette, Alya, and Tikki swam as fast as they could back to the rest of their friends.

Juleka was still in the arms of Nathaniel who held an unreadable expression. Rose held the purple mermaid's hand with both of hers hoping with all her heart.

Juleka opened her eyes slightly and looked up at Marinette and Alya who were approaching. "Hey...what happened?"

Nathaniel raised his head to look at them as well...Rose didn't move.

"Hawkmoth's gone." Marinette spoke.

"Yeah like gone gone." Alya said. "Prince Adrien made sure of that."

Juleka's eyes widen a bit. "Wow. That's pretty dark. Maybe we could've gotten along..." She chuckled but it hurt to do so as she once again winced in pain. "Marinette?"

"Yes?" The blunette went down to the Sandy floor next to the dark mermaid.

"You always thought you were odd compared to other mermaids, but truth if anyone of us was odd I'm pretty sure it was me." Juleka smiled. "I always thought...if I was a little more like you...maybe fish wouldn't find me so weird...so scary, but even with that you all stayed by my side you all stayed as my friends...and Rose?"

Juleka squeezed the blondes hand affectionately. "You'll always be my best friend.."

Rose started to cry again, "And you're mine."

Juleka looked up at Nathaniel who still remained emotionless. "Don't be so hard on yourself...This wasn't your fault."

"You're wrong." He said. "This is my fault. You're hurt because of me, if I hadn't given him the Trident. If I hadn't told Chloe...you would...this wouldn't..."His own voice started breaking not being able to finish.

"Isn't...that what you do...for the person you love...?"

Nathaniel's eyes widen and he looked up and Mariette who stared back at him.

"Rose?"

"Y...yes Juleka?"

"I need you...to...promise me something." She gestured for the pink mermaid to come closer. Juleka whispered something to her that was unheard by the others.

Just then Juleka's body began dissolving into sea foam and her vision became clouded.

"J...Juleka."

The last thing on the dark mermaids face was a smile before she disappeared from sight.

~~~Two weeks later~~~

Juleka's death was something that the group couldn't possibly think they would ever come to accept. Rose being closer to her than the rest took it harder than anyone else and had began to isolate herself from any other sea life.

Nathaniel was too face life in imprisonment due to his crimes for stealing the Trident, but for some reason Chloe had intervened convincing her father to just let it go.

When Nathaniel asked why she responded with. "I'm only doing this to make us even for saving me, but don't think this means I forgive or anything for using me in the first place. You might not be banished from the kingdom, but if I ever see your face in my castle I won't hesitate to do so."

As for Marinette and the rest of the girls. Chloe told her father to ignore their crimes of consorting with humans. Not only did one of them save the ocean, but after that day and the lost of their friend the princess couldn't think of anyway she could possibly make them more miserable.

Marinette kept her promise of meeting Adrien on the beach the next day. She relayed to him everything that had happened and in response he hugged her in comfort.

They made it a daily thing to meet on the beach at the brink of dawn or at least tried too since he was still the Prince and had his duties.

Sometimes Marinette would bring Alya with her and Adrien would bring Nino. When Adrien was unable to make it he would write a letter to her and have Nino deliver it to the mermaid which usually ended up with him reading the letter to her since she couldn't read human.

During one of their visits Marinette showed Adrien some of the treasures that she had collected that she was able to salvage from her cave along with some more she's picked up.

"So what's this?" Adrien asked picking up a smoke pipe with an amused smile.

"That's a snarfblat." Marinette answered. "You use that to make music right?"

Nino was over on the side shoulders shaking as he tried his hardest not to laugh. Alya raised an eyebrow at him.

"And this?" Adrien picked up a fork.

"That's a dinglehopper." She said. "You use it to do your hair...right?"

Nino was unable to hold in his laughter any longer as he began to have tears rolling down his face. "That explains so much!" He said thinking back to when they had dinner together.

Adrien chuckled. "Marinette who told you all this?"

Marinette looked over at the black cat who was curled up in the sand sound asleep. "Plagg was usually my go-to expert on humans, but judging by your reaction I'm...guessing he wasn't very accurate.."

"Yeah about as accurate as the earth being flat." Nino said

Ignoring Nino, Adrien continued to ask Marinette questions. "So you can understand Plagg?"

She nodded. "You can't?"

"Well no, but I do understand when he's hungry. Then again all he eats is cheese..."

"I really liked those croissants we had during our time in the town. I wish I could try them again..."

"I'll bring you some next time if you want."

"What's a...Cross-Aunt?" Alya asked.

"It's this food that humans eat. It taste delicious and it feels so fluffy in your mouth!" Marinette said excited. "You should try it too!"

The mornings would often go like this for the four of them, sometimes the evenings if Adrien found the time and was lucky enough to spot Marinette in the water.

Adrien loved Marinette with all his heart and Marinette felt the same way, but even with their constant visits at the beach Marinette still felt that she was apart from him and it saddened her that she could never really be with him the way she had been when she was human. He said he didn't mind her being a mermaid, but that reason was the one thing keeping them apart.

Adrien was feeling a similar dilemma. He also found it hard to see his beloved do to their differences. Even though he knows that he'll always love her, tail and all, he can't help but think of that being the reason they couldn't be together.

He spent hours in his room trying to figure out ways for them to make this work. He even thought about having a giant fish tank for her, but the idea was thrown away as fast as it was brought up. Marinette wasn't his pet he wasn't going to treat her as such.

Not to mention the event at the 'wedding' had spread all across the kingdom and of course his father knew eventually. Adrien told him about Marinette and what had happened those few days.

Not only did his father believed what he was telling him, but Adrien actually caught a glimpse of emotion in his eyes that threw him off greatly.

As if there was something he wanted to say, but chose not too.

It was only a matter a time before the King called Adrien in his studies again.

"Evening Father. You called for my presence?"

"Yes." The King spoke in a Stern tone. "Adrien, do you remember the deal that we had nearly three weeks ago. Where I had told you if you didn't find the girl by the third day, I would choose your bride?"

Adrien nodded. "Yes father and I have found the girl. Marinette-"

"Marinette is a fish." The King interrupted suddenly. "How are you going to marry this girl? How will she be able to rule by your side as Queen with fins instead of legs? You must think about these things Adrien if you are to be King one day and as future King you can't keep making pointless visits meeting that fish girl of yours."

"Marinette's is a mermaid father and I love her. I don't care if she isn't human there isn't going to be anyone else!"

"Unacceptable!" The King said. "You are to be King and you are to have a Queen. I gave you the time to find one and you have failed so I will be picking your bride. In fact I already chose her."

"What?! Who could you have possibly-?!"

"Her name is Kagami she is from a distinct family of nobles from a neighboring kingdom. She will be your bride and future Queen. Is that understood?"

"Father please-!"

"I said is that understood?!"

Adrien clenched his fist. "No! You can't do this! I'm not going to go through with it!"

King Gabriel's eyes widen at his son's defiance, but simply went back to his emotionless expression. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice Adrien..."

 _oooooooooooo_

"So you're betrothed to this Kagami chick?"

"It seems that way Nino." Adrien answered.

Nino rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "That's rough Dude. I'm sorry to hear that."

Plagg who had been close by jumped into the blondes lap while they sat on the beach. Adrien started to pet the feline while speaking.

"I don't know what to do. What am I going to tell Marinette?" Adrien sighed, but thought of an idea. "Maybe we could get a boat and try sailing away?"

"As cool as that sounds Dude I don't think the sea life is for you."

"What do you mean? I love the ocean."

"Yeah, but you've only been out the for a few hours at a time."

Adrien sighed again. "Then what should I do Nino?"

"Well for starters you should probably tell Marinette what's going on." Nino looked back towards the water. "And here's your chance."

Adrien looked up and saw Marinette out in the water. She waved at him a huge smile on her face and made her way over to shore.

Being the fast swimmer that she was it wasn't long before she was in front of the duo.

"Hi." She said

"Hi.." Adrien returned the greeting as a smile graced his features.

"Hey Mari, Where's Alya?" Nino asked the red mermaid.

"She's with her mom helping her out in the King's palace." She replied. "The princess's ball was postponed due to the...incident."

"Aww..that's too bad." He got up from his spot off the sand. "Well I don't want to intrude on your conversation. I'm going to head back to the docks. See ya there Adrien."

The blonde watched Nino walk down the beach and turned back towards the blunette who smiled brightly at him. There was nothing he could do to stop the blush from forming on his face.

"What have you been up too?" Adrien asked.

"I mostly spend my time in my cavern on the edge of the kingdom." She said nonchalantly. "I'm trying to rebuild it since the princess...destroyed everything..."

There was a glint of sadness hidden in her eyes that broke Adrien's heart. He really didn't want to tell her about his betrothal he wanted to make it work between them, but he had to tell her what was happening he had to be honest.

"Marinette I...I have to tell you something." She lifted her head up to look at the Prince and at the moment Adrien realized what he really needed to say. "Let me see your hand."

Marinette gave a confused look, but obliged to his request. Adrien removed the silver ring that rested on his finger and took hold of her hand placing it on her finger.

"I love you Marinette and I'll never stop loving you. No matter how far apart we are you'll always be my princess." He finished with a smile.

Marinette felt as if her heart was about to burst. A tear fell from her eye and she smiled. She threw herself in his arms. "I'll always love you too Adrien."

Adrien held his love returning her embrace. Things may not be the way they had hope, but as long as they still had each other. They knew they could overcome anything.


	58. Embrace

**A/N: Finally we have made it to the final chapter to Miraculous Mermaid making this my first completed fanfiction. Its been a wild ride and i hope you all enjoyed. Make sure to stay tuned on news about future stories and if you have any questions feel free to ask them in the review box**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY!!!**

 _Embrace_

Nino was deep in thought as he strolled along watching everyone of the town folk that came passing by.

He couldn't stop thinking about his best friend and how bad he felt for him that he and Marinette could never be together.

Nino felt a similar sadness when he thought of Alya who was also a mermaid. He wasn't in love with her, but he did feel like he was heading in that direction more and more each time she saw him even if she did seem weary of him for the fact that he was human.

The fact that Alya was a mermaid didn't prevent Nino from being able to see her, since he worked at the docks he spent most of his days by the ocean no matter what and that made him happy

If only there was a way for his friends to be happy too.

Nino wasn't looking where he was going accidentally bumping into someone in the street.

He looked down at who he thought to be a small child, but instead was an elderly man.

"Oh I'm so sorry Du- I mean sir! I wasn't looking where I was going." Nino reached a hand out to the man who took it as he got off the ground with a smile.

The elderly man looked up at the brunette. "A lot on your mind dear boy?"

"Heh...I guess you could say that..."

"Would you like to tell?"

"Honestly You wouldn't believe me if I did tell you." Nino said with a chuckle.

The man shrugged. "Oh well, I guess mermaids are on the side of fiction in most people's eyes. I can understand why you think that way."

"Yeah I..." Nino's eyes widen at the old man's words. "Wait...h..how did you-?"

The man's smile widen. "Hello Nino m'y name is Fu." The old man answered. "Why don't we go for a little walk. I feel that we have much to discuss."

 _oooooooooooo_

Marinette sat in a coral bed starring at the ring on her finger that she had received from Adrien. She blushed as her heart began to race remembering his words from before.

 _I love you Marinette and I'll never stop loving you. No matter how far apart we are you'll always be my princess._

The blunette covered her face with her hands as it was beginning to turn as red as her fins.

She knew that he was being sincere and that he meant every word, but she couldn't help but wonder if Adrien said what he said cause he felt that he needed to say it. To try to assure her that he would always be hers even when they were apart.

The ring now being a symbol of their love reminding Marinette that she would always have a place in his heart and will forever stay there.

Together, but apart. So close, yet so far. Were they to continue like this forever?

 _Was it really enough?_

"Hey Mar you alright?"

Marinette looked over at her best friend Alya and sighed. "To be honest...I'm not sure."

The dark skinned mermaid sat next to her friend "Well at least you're being honest." She said bumping Marinette's shoulder in a friendly way.

Marinette smiled and looked back at the ring on her hand. "It's just... I'm happy that Adrien loves me and I truly believe that he does given everything that's happened, but I can't help, but feel that he and I will never truly be together given the circumstances..."

Alya thought for a second. "Have you talked to Adrien about this?"

"No I don't want him to feel bad about this whole thing or anything. I just wish this all wasn't so complicated."

"Do you regret meeting Adrien?"

"No of course not."

"Then just enjoy the time you have with him and stop worrying about the complications. I may not be an expert on relationships or anything, but I do know that you'll regret it if you spend most of your time with him worrying about the future instead of enjoying the present."

Marinette blinked as she took in everything Alya was saying. "I guess you're right."

"Girl I AM right." Alya said bluntly. "Besides with all the crazy things I've seen lately we never know what could happen, the future just might end up surprising us."

oooooooooooo

Alya and Marinette swam towards the surface for they're daily frequent meet ups with Adrien and Nino. They had arrived a little earlier than usual so they relaxed on the shore still close enough to the water to allow the waves to tumble over their fins.

It wasn't long before they heard footsteps and turned to see Nino come from around the corner.

"Hey ladies." He greeted.

Alya gave a nod towards the boy and Marinette smiled.

"Hi Nino." Marinette's smile began to disappear when she realized the Prince was not with him. "Adrien's not coming today?"

"Oh he is he just got held up with something at the castle, but there's someone else who needed to see you."

Marinette raised an eyebrow slightly confused. "Who?"

Around the corner and small elderly man holding a cane appeared and Marinette almost gasped realizing who it was.

"You're the man that I met in town that day."

"Hello again dear. I see you've gotten your voice back." He said with a smile. "You're tail as well."

"Wait...who is this guy?" Alya asked.

"My name is Fu. It's very nice to meet you."

"Not that it isn't good to see you, but why did you come here?" Marinette asked curiously.

"I've come to grant you a wish, something that you truly desire." Fu spoke.

"I'm afraid there isn't much you could do..." Marinette said sadly.

"On the contrary, you just might be surprised. You see dear Hawkmoth's magic wasn't the only magic that exist in these worlds, but just like his all magic comes with a price so you have to choose wisely."

"Wait are you saying...that you can make me human so I could be with Adrien?" Marinette asked with hope etched in her voice.

"Is that what you desire?"

Marinette looked back at her best friend. "Alya...I.."

"Go for it." The orange mermaid said with a smile. "You deserve to be happy Marinette."

Marinette smiled, but a thought came to her mind as she turned back to the man. "Am I going to have to lose my voice again?"

Fu chuckled. "Not at all, but there is one thing you'll need if you wish to become human."

"What's that?"

"Another human, you must find someone who is willing to trade their legs for your tail in order for you to become human." Fu took out a shell from his pocket. "When you find them the both of you must place your hand on this shell, but it will only work if they truly want to switch places with you."

Marinette took hold of the shell staring at it. "How and where am I going to find someone to switch places with me?"

"And it's not like you can ask around either." Alya spoke.

Nino thought for a moment as if he was contemplating something that was in his head and he looked over at the old man who was looking back at him expectantly waiting for his response.

Nino smiled as he came to a conclusion of what needed to be done.

"I think I know someone who might be willing..." He said.

ooooooooooo

Adrien finally managed to sneak out of the castle unnoticed and was walking along the beach on the way to see Marinette.

He tried his best not to seem upset, but the further he walked the harder it seemed to do so.

 _Why didn't I tell her what was going on yesterday, it's not like I can keep this a secret for long, eventually it's going to be harder to leave the castle._

Adrien knew he didn't want Marinette to worry he wanted to make sure she knew that he would always be hers no matter what happens he didn't want her to have the slightest amount of doubt about it.

Adrien looked down at the red carnation in his hand remembering how much the blunette admired the plant when they were in town.

 _I'll tell her one of these days, but for now I'm just going to enjoy the time I have with Marinette._

The thought of seeing the red mermaid was able to bring a smile one the boy's face as he began to walk a little faster towards his destination.

He was only a few minutes away when he heard the familiar voice that made his heart race.

"Adrien?"

Hearing Marinette's voice the Prince looked towards the water thinking she was there, but didn't see anything.

"Marinette?"

"I'm...over here."

Adrien looked over as he saw a figure come from behind one of the large rocks that rested on the beach. His heart stopped at the sight and a million questions began to pop in his hand as the carnation dropped from his fingers.

Marinette was standing on the beach. STANDING. As in on two feet with legs.

Adrien was sure that he was dreaming.

"Marinette...is that...really you?"

Marinette smiled and nodded as she gripped the bottom of the knee-length dress that she was wearing. Adrien's heart soared when she began to make her way over to him her steps were wobbled at first, but once she was able to find her balance she ran the rest of the way jumping into the Prince's arms who returned the embrace.

"H..How is this possible?" Adrien asked nearly in tears. "How are you a human again?"

Marinette looked up at the Prince still holding on tight. "I had some help." She said looking towards the water.

Adrien followed her gaze looking into the ocean as his eyes widened to something even more shocking.

Alya's head popped out of the water and she made her way closer to shore, she looked back at the water behind her and another head came up into the surface.

"Nino??"

"Heh...Hey Dude." Nino said with a slight chuckle. Nino's legs were no longer present as they were now replaced with a bright blue fish tail.

Nino was now a merman.

"What happened to you?" The blonde asked as he got on the ground to face his friend and Marinette followed suit.

"Long story short I switched places with Marinette."

"Why?"

"Why not? You and Marinette deserve to be happy Adrien and this way I'm able to start my life over like I wanted. Plus I think life under the sea would be pretty sweet considering the possibilities." Nino gestured over to Alya who simply rolled her eyes once she realized what he was talking about.

Adrien smiled at his friend laughing. He brought up his fist and the Nino did the same bringing them together "You really are an amazing friend Nino."

The brunette shrugged. "I try my best." His gaze went over to Marinette. "Take care of this guy for me will ya? He's pretty much hopeless without me."

Marinette smiled. "And I'm sure you'll be good to Alya here." She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "She means everything to me."

Alya threw her arms around the blunette as a tear fell from her eye. "I'm gonna miss you so much. You better make sure you come back often girl. Tikki and Rose will still want to see you." She pulled away and faced the Prince giving him somewhat of an intimidating look. "And you..."

Before Adrien could react the orange mermaid grabbed him by the shirt. "If I come back here and find out you did ANYTHING to hurt Marinette? I will END you! Got that?"

Adrien sweat dropped, but nodded and the Auburn haired mermaid released him.

Nino and Alya went back into the water, they looked back at their friends one last time waving goodbye before submerging into the water.

Marinette waved back watching them dived together under the water. Adrien got up off the ground and extended his hand to her. She graciously took it.

"Come on Princess." He said. "Let's go home."

From a distance Fu watched as the couple made their way towards the castle hand in hand.

He smiled. "Those two really are made for each other."

 _THE END._


	59. Finally!

**OMGish**

 **My first completed Fanfiction you guys have no idea how happy I am!**

 **I started working on this story a few months after I started watching Miraculous and joined the fandom. I think it was March back in 2016.**

 **I remember exactly how I got the idea.**

 **I was on Wattpad and Fanfiction. Net reading. At the time I only had 1 story on my Account being my Sonic story and only about 10 followers or so mainly being people who I knew personally.**

 **I kinda grew out of Sonic over the years so it kinda just sat there for awhile.**

 **So during my Miraculous high I've been reading stories non stop (*cough*Hamilton *cough*cough*) and the best ones I've found so far are in my reading list and my favorite stories list and subscription. (check them out if you please.)**

 **Along with that I'm also a huge Disney nut. So of course I looked up a Cinderella story for the show and I find a few that were AMAZING. Suddenly I had the need to find a fanfiction where Adrien and Marinette played as Eric and Ariel.**

 **To my surprise and utter disappointment I couldn't find one that was based off the movie.**

 **I found a few mermaid Fanfiction but none of them were based off the movie.**

 **I was surprised because I thought writing a story based off this movie would have been something someone's done already considering that both main characters seemed to have a lot in common to me.**

 **Adrien/Chat and Eric's determination to find the identities of their girls so they could be with them.**

 **Marinette/Ladybug and Ariel's obsessions with their significant other after realizing they had an attraction to them.**

 **Then I started thinking about how the other characters would fit in and who would play who maybe a few changes here and there given certain characters personalities...Then it hit me.**

 **Why don't I make the story???**

 **So I went on this epic Google search and made sure that I was really the only person who attempted this. I'm pretty sure there might be others by now but I think I could safely say I'm the first so HA!**

 **Anyways that's basically how Miraculous Mermaid came to be along with my Aladdin story that I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT IM COMING BACK TO IT I PROMISE!!**

 **Eventually...**

 **While I was writing Miraculous Mermaid I wanted to drive away from the story line of the original as much as possible yes it still had a happy ending and some references from the original was made and they even sang one of the songs.**

 **I still can't believe I let that happen...**

 **Given that these aren't the same characters I wanted it to seem like it was their story rather than someone else's.**

 **Some scenes that never happened in the movie were added and some characters played multiple roles.**

 **Now I am guilty to admit that I made Marinette carry on the whole 'damsel in distress' role like Ariel more than it was believable.**

 **So how did you guys enjoy the book? I want to here all your opinions, questions, and concerns.**

 **being able to take criticism is what makes a good writer so I want to hear what you have to say whether it's good or bad.**

 **I will say that there is a difference between giving criticism and just being rude.**

 **Saying you don't like the story and that you think it could be better is one thing,**

 **but calling me an idiot and telling me to go die or something is unnecessary. Not saying any of you have done it for this story, but it's happened with others.**

 **Oh and one more thing!**

 **I'm aware that not EVERYONE has seen the little mermaid.**

 **For example, my boyfriend just started reading this book a couple months ago. And he's NEVER seen the original movie.**

 **The only view he's gotten about the movie was from watching his brother play Kingdom Hearts which is a game he hates with a passion.**

 **It wasn't until he read my story where I was able to convince him to watch the actual movie. He didn't enjoy it as much as the book , but he said it was better than what he saw in Kingdom Hearts.**

 **That being said if you're one of the few ppl in the world like my dear ole boyfriend who have never seen The Little Mermaid did this story make you want to go watch the movie now?**

 **Tell me in the comments!!!**

 **And don't feel bad if you never seen the movie not everyone is huge on Disney.**

 **For example.**

 **I'm sure you all remember logan she's the one who wrote that "amazing" chapter somewhere in the middle of the story. 'Logans Chapter'**

 **Well she didn't see Lion King until after we met which was back in 2014. Lion King being one of the greatest Disney movies of all time before Frozen came along. (Critics words not mine.)**

 **So yeah don't feel bad cause me being a Disney nut there still a few I need to see.**

 **What the heck is a Bambi?**

 **Stay tuned for more news and updates in the future!**

 **Ciao for now!!!**


	60. What's Next?

**Wanna see more Disney Miraculous stories?**

 **Post what you'd like to see me try out next in the comments!**

 **Beauty and the Beast, Robin hood, Cinderella etc.**

 **And if you haven't read my Aladdin Au for Miraculous go check it out in my profile.**

 **Titled: _A Miraculous World_**

 **Can't wait to see what you guys recommend!**

 **P.S keep in mind that I have not seen every Disney movie in existence nor do I enjoy them all so I won't be able to do certain ones.**

 **P.P.S the movie you recommend doesn't have to be Disney if I'm able to twist the story for the Miraculous characters to fit in then I'll write it down to think about.**


	61. Sequel?

**So I'm pretty sure most of you who have seen The Little Mermaid know that there's a sequel starring Ariel's Daughter?**

 **And most of us are familiar with the Fanon somewhat Canon children of our two main Miraculous Characters.**

 **So my question for you guys is...**

 **Do you want a sequel starring Marinette and Adrien's Fanon Daughter Emma?**

 **Post your thoughts in the comments!**

 **Happy New Year Every One!!**


	62. Coming Soon

**Okay I'm gonna let you guys in on a little secret that I'm sure you may or may not have caught onto already.**

 ***Leans in* Miraculous Mermaid isn't over yet!**

 **I was going to wait until next week to tell you guys but due to the quick response I've gotten in the past 30 minutes from just the POSSIBILITY that there will be a sequel I just couldn't keep it in!**

 **Yes I plan to publish a new story filled with side stories of the characters after the events of Miraculous Mermaid.**

 **As you may have noticed there are still many questions to be answered.**

 _ **Will Marinette and Adrien finally be able to live happily together on land or will his betrothal to the Lady Kagami break them apart?**_

 _ **How is Nino's life now that he lives underwater and will Alya ever return his affection?**_

 _ **Will Rose ever be able to cope with the loss of her dear friend or will she continue to fall into utter bitterness and despair?**_

 **Find out more in _Miraculous Mermaid: Finding_** **Happiness**

 **Btw when I say "coming soon" I pretty much mean when I get to it after I finish up with the rest of my stories.**

 **But I'm sure you guys knew that.**

 **I do plan to write these side stories so make sure to stay posted for news of new stories coming out and I'll see ya guys later.**

 **Again HAPPY NEW YEAR 2018!!!**


	63. Thanks for Reading!

**So I'm going to get really mushy for a second here.**

 **Pls try to refrain from cringing.**

 **Thank you all so much for you love, support and criticism these past two years.**

 **Miraculous Mermaid started out as a something I just messed around with cause honestly I didn't think anyone would really read it.**

 **Which is why if you go back to the first few chapters you'll notice hundreds of misspells throughout the story. Which I will be going back to edit every chapter very soon.**

 **The only effort I really put forth to it in the beginning was the story itself.**

 **I've been told that I've even inspired a few of you to write your own fanfictions as well and it makes me so happy that my story reached you guys in that way.**

 **I remember when I wanted to become a writer, but never thought that I could. Honestly I don't think ppl take fanfiction seriously enough.**

 **They treat it as bad copies of the original when in reality this helps alot of destined writers with the first step of being able to create something of their own.**

 **Plus alot of famous authors today we're once fanfiction writer's themselves and it was because of that they were able to become such great writers.**

 **Besides Fanfiction being the source of getting that sort of want front the show that the creators can't seem to give fast enough or planned to give it anything soon. I really think it helps alot of ppl...in certain ways than others.**

 **I started a story called Reminisce on Wattpad being my first original story ever that I've wanted to do for years, but couldn't find the courage to do so.**

 **I was able to finally publish it with the support of you guys and my dear friend logan who was more excited than anyone else to see me write an original story. Most likely because she's in said story.**

 **Anyway again I'm happy that you guys love love love this Au and continue to enjoy it as it will never be taken down from me.**

 **The side stories I mentioned about I'm still planning for and I won't start until there's less stories of mine in progress but it's definitely coming.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed Miraculous Mermaid!**

 **Stay Miraculous Everyone!**


	64. IT'S HERE

**Hey Guys!**

 **Guess what? The first chapter of the Miraculous Mermaid spin off is finally up!**

 **If you want to know what happens next check outMiraculous Mermaid: Finding Happiness in my profile**

 **I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!**


End file.
